Kim Possible: Origins
by LJ58
Summary: After Graduation, Kim learns something about herself that may change everything. If it doesn't destroy her first.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Origins**

**By LJ58**

**1**

Anything is possible for a Possible.

She couldn't tell how many times she had heard it. Said it. How much she had believed it. Truly believed it.

The only problem was, that now she wasn't quite sure anymore that she was a Possible. Not really.

It had started with a harmless query. A simple question that led to a discovery that literally shattered her world, and all her most cherished beliefs.

Just four days ago she had innocently put her focus on a question as to why she did not seem as smart as her parents, or even her annoying, overly curious siblings. After all, if she was a true Possible, why didn't she have the same blatant intelligence? The same careless ability to know and do things without hours of grueling study. Sure, she was smart enough, and she was daring to a fault, with physical skills and abilities that topped most of the proverbial charts.

Still, to be honest, she had to work hard to pass high school. She had to really study to keep up with what was happening around her. She even had to buckle down, and back off on some of her many missions just to ensure she survived her first year of college. The second, to be honest, was no easier.

No dummy, she still wasn't even close to the scary levels of genius that the rest of her family so casually occupied.

Why, she finally wondered, and set out to find out. Was it an inadvertent result of all those 'mishaps' in the field? Or was there something else at work. She had to know.

Enter Wade, her longtime friend and partner in what Ron had once innocently dubbed 'Team Possible.' A label that stuck, and even now followed her wherever she went in the world, even though Ron wasn't quite in the picture these days.

Not with his other duties. And interests. All of which, she still cringed when she thought about it, now focused on Yamanouchi.

Mystic ninja, and all that came with them were way out of her comfort zone. In the end, she didn't protest all that much when Ron decided in a rare spurt of maturity, that maybe being 'just friends' was what they were best at in their relationship.

Meanwhile, being the thorough sort, Wade ran some of his scans on her, and surreptitiously on her family. She was, she learned, not quite surprisingly healthy. Very healthy, but far more shockingly, she also found she did not even share the DNA of her own family.

She was, Wade had inadvertently learned, not a true Possible.

She was so stunned that she had at first not accepted the finding. How could she? Wade was just as astonished, and helped her repeat the tests. Five times. After all, even Wade accepted that she was admittedly a bit genetically unstable after all the mishaps, rays, and bizarre sitches she had faced over the past few years when many of her missions ratcheted up the weirdness factor.

When the last tests confirmed what had already found, she chose to go home to find out what her parents had to say about the ish. It was, after all, not the sort of thing you called home to talk about over the phone. Or even over the Kimmunicator.

This was, seriously the drama.

Waiting until the end of the year, she finished her last class, loaded her car, and headed home.

The entire trip home had her head working overtime as she tried to imagine sitches that would explain what she had learned. What she now suspected. Yet nothing she conjured up in her roiling mind gave her the slightest comfort.

Because everything she came up with was…less than reassuring.

**KP**

"Mom," Kim said quietly as she embraced her when she got home, opened the door, and found Dr. Anne Possible standing there waiting on her with a smile.

"I thought I heard you landing," she smiled. "I hope you cleared your flight plan with the local airport this time."

"And the FAA," Kim told her, nodding as she stepped back as she eyed the older redhead that still looked pretty good for a mother of three. Or maybe just two.

"Kim, is something wrong, honey? You seem….."

"Is dad here?"

"No," Anne Possible murmured, frowning at her daughter's behavior. "Do you need to talk to…..?"

"Well, I need to talk to both of you. But…..just now, I suppose you will do," she said. Then frowned even as her mother did, and added, "Okay, that didn't come out right. It's just, I had this whole sitch…. Uh, meeting planned. Or I think I did. Then I go, and….."

"Kim, honey. What is it," the talented neurosurgeon urged, concern etched into her lovely features.

"Mom," she asked, stopping to sigh before simply blurting out, "Am I adopted?"

Anne stopped halfway across the living room on her way to the kitchen, thinking some tea might relax them both, and stared back at her daughter. "Why would you think that," she asked quietly. Too quietly for Kim's liking.

"Am I?"

Anne sighed, seeing the look in her daughter's eyes, and sighed the admission. "How did you find out?"

Kim absorbed those words, and felt her entire world tilt, and violently shake on its very foundations.

"We better sit down," Anne told her, walking toward the kitchen now. "Tea?"

"Yeah," Kim murmured, following her with a growing numbness in her knotted chest. "Yeah."

"What I'm about to tell you," Anne said as she finally sit down next to her daughter, her technically adopted daughter, "Is a national secret."

"Huh?"

Kim gaped at her, ignoring the steaming cup set before her, and just stared.

Anne nodded at her.

"I'm serious, honey. What I'm going to tell you cannot be shared. Ever. It's….complicated, and I'll try to explain, but it is very hush-hush, and very need-to-know. As it was explained to us, no one needs to know. Ever."

"Even me," she asked quietly.

"Honestly, I had almost forgotten. Over the years…. You became our daughter. My daughter."

Anne gave her a sad smile, and nodded.

"I know I'm not your….true birth mother. That's one thing I can't claim. But, in my heart, Kimberly, you'll always be my little bubble-butt….."

"Mommmmmm," Kim groaned.

"I'd better start at the beginning," Anne smiled, remembering things only she knew.

"Please, and thank you," Kim murmured in a far too subdued tone for Anne.

"Back when I was first starting practice, I wasn't just one of the first female neurosurgeons. I was the first to really push the status quo. Needless to say, I upset a lot of traditional males still getting used to women in the medical field at all."

"I'll bet," Kim smiled faintly, recalling how she was sometimes received by certain men in the 'old boy's network' when she was in the field.

"Well, I had to pay my dues, the same as any other intern. Only it got harder, rather than not, and I finally took a shortcut."

"Shortcut?"

Anne nodded before sipping on her own tea.

"James and I were just starting to date at the time, but he did support me when I volunteered for a special DOD placement for surgeons in critical areas."

"When you say critical….?"

"I tended VIPs in hostile territories. Anywhere I was needed, they flew me in, and I did my job, and then they got me out."

"Something tells me that wasn't as cut and dried as you make it sound."

She smiled.

"Let's just say that you and Nana Possible weren't the only daring women in our family," she smiled for a moment.

"Wow. Sometime, if you can, I'd like to hear about it."

"We'll see. As I said, I was involved in a lot of….classified operations. Some of it; a lot of it; I still can't share."

"I can see that."

"That's how I found you. Or rather, you found me."

Kim frowned again.

"I was helping a certain general in a very, very, _very_ classified location. While I was resting after a arduous surgical marathon, I heard something, and imagine my shock when this tiny, half naked little redhead came crawling into my room, and just grinned up at me.

"Me," Kim asked hesitantly, not liking the idea she was anywhere near some covert place like her mother described.

"You. You were bruised up, dirty, and your diaper was about to fall off, but you just sat down in front of me, and grinned. Like you were having the time of your life. Imagine my shock when the….post commander himself burst into my room leading a full squad of heavily armed men."

Kim just gaped.

"The commander just stared at you, then me, and then back again. I swear that man was genuinely astonished by….something. I never learned what. Two days later, when I was about to leave, I was approached by the commander, and some very scary types in black suits."

"I know the type," Kim grimaced.

"I'll bet. I'm pretty sure they clone them somewhere, whatever the government says," Anne quipped.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kim smiled faintly, accepting her….mother's attempt to bring some levity to their very serious conversation.

"Anyway, the short version is, you were the child of some very dangerous, but highly placed operatives who couldn't….risk your life by keeping you with them. It was also feared that if some enemies found you, they might try to use you to subvert your parents."

"Did you know….?"

"I never met them, honey. I tried, but never even learned their names. For all I know…."

Kim tensed, but Anne just shook her head.

"When they offered me the chance to protect you. To keep you 'undercover' as my own daughter, I didn't even hesitate. I wasn't even sure what James would say, but just then, all I could see was that wide-eyed little baby that crawled into my room like she belonged there. Fortunately, James… Your father, fell in love with you the minute he laid eyes on you."

Kim gave a slight smile at that, too, but said nothing as she waited for her to finish her tale.

"Technically, we never adopted you, because the records were amended to show that you were my own natural daughter. The…..people involved didn't want any kind of paper trail that might later point to you. It was, as I told you, all very hush-hush."

"And…my….parents never came back? They never….looked for me?"

"Honey, I never learned anything about them. I never even heard about them after that first briefing, which involved a whole lot of secrecy oaths. Most of which I'm breaking just by talking to you. Only….no one ever expected you to figure it out yourself. We are a lot alike, after all," she smiled.

"Yeah," Kim murmured. "Yeah, we are," she said, but to Anne, she sounded beyond sad.

She understood. The expression on her daughter's face just then was breaking her heart.

"The end of the story is that we married, James and I, feigned a pregnancy, and moved across the country to settle here with our 'new daughter.' And, we've never been happier, or prouder of you. We loved you from the start, Kim," she told her. "Both of us did, and we always will. Whatever else you find out, I hope you remember….."

"Mom," Kim rasped, and jumped up to hug her. "I love you, too. I hope you understand I have to find out what really happened to….my other parents. I have to know."

"I understand, sweetie," she smiled. "And I hope you can. Just as I'm sure your father will, too. Just….be careful. Those people back then…. They were prepared to….."

"I know the type, mom," Kim said more somberly now as she eased her embrace, and straightened up. "So, what was that base commander's name? Because I'm pretty sure I can track him down with my connections, and start putting some pieces together there."

"Colonel Frank Stein," she told her without hesitation. "I never forgot the name."

"Frank….Stein," Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can see that one. Okay, mom. Thanks. I…. I really appreciate your honesty."

"Just be careful, Kimbelry," Anne told her. "I know you're a big girl now, but….."

Kim eyed the other redhead, then suddenly smiled.

"No big. Careful is my middle name."

Anne gaped, and swallowed her laughter.

"We both know that one isn't true," she blurted out.

Kim only smiled as she headed for the door.

"I'll be back. I have to go….check a few things," she told her mother. She paused in the door, looking back, and said, "Love you, mom."

"I love you, Kimberly Anne," she smiled, tears brimming in her blue eyes as she watched her daughter leave.

Then, listening to her distinctive car start, and pull onto the street, she reached for her cell phone, and dialed a certain number.

"Honey, we need to talk."

Anne gave a helpless smile.

"No, no. It's not the boys. It's Kimberly. She knows, James."

There was no immediate reply on the other end.

_To Be Continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Origins**

**By LJ58**

**2**

"Anything yet, Wade," Kim asked on the third week of her vacation from reality, as she liked to deem her current break.

"I did finally track down a General Frank Stein," the young genius assured her. It wasn't easy, and his record was so far above classified it was almost invisible."

"Cool, but you did find him."

"Yeah, but Kim….?"

"What? Where is he?"

"That's just it. I found his record, but I can't find him. No utility bills, no credit records. Nothing. It's like the man vanished the minute he retired."

"You can't find him," Kim asked.

"No. I'm stunned, too, but that's not why I called."

"Then what is it, because three weeks of nothing is really starting to….."

"Kim, I _did_ find something."

"Well, spit it out," she huffed.

Wade looked indignant, but nodded.

"I know this has you tweaked," he told her, "So I'll overlook that one. Kim, the reason we couldn't find him when we first looked is because Colonel Stein never worked with the usual branches of the military, or spies. Or any other agency."

"Huh?"

"He was drafted to manage security at a top secret government _research_ base."

"Okay, that fits in with the story mom told me. Where is it?"

"Doesn't exist."

"Wade," she growled.

"I'm serious. The location was never indicated, but…. I did get a line on the research they did."

"Okay, so I'm betting that will tell us…."

"Kim," Wade said somberly, "That base, the entire thing, was all to study one….person."

"Okay. So we just find them…."

"Kim. It was Shego."

Kim felt her blood run cold. For a long time she just stared at her Kimmunicator, and couldn't make her brain work, let alone her tongue.

Finally, she just echoed, "Shego?"

"The whole base was built, equipped, and staffed just to study Team Go. The boys were let go early on from all indications, but they kept Shego for almost two full years."

"That wasn't in her file," Kim said quietly, thinking of that sardonic, and often bitter woman that loathed and despised all things authoritative. From her oft too good brother to…..

"Wade….."

"I've been running extrapolations since I found out, Kim," Wade finally admitted. "While it is complex, and there are….anomalies involved…. You share a sixty-five percent DNA match with Shego based on the samples I had on file."

"No…..way," Kim rasped, looking genuine stunned now.

"Kim," Wade nodded firmly, "I think she might be your….biological mother. I'm still looking for...your father. Uh, biological father."

Kim had absolutely nothing to say to that. She couldn't even think of a single thing to say.

Until a single thought pierced the haze covering her mind.

"Find her," she said quietly.

Wade understood, and went back to work.

**KP**

It was just over four weeks after she first learned the truth of her birth mother's name, and she finally tracked down the woman herself.

Hiding in a half destroyed lair as Drew tried to rebuild yet another complicated weapon of global destruction, Shego was relaxing in her own quarters in the half of the lair that wasn't left filled with rubble from an earlier visit when Kim still actively pursued the heroing lifestyle.

She dropped from the ventilation shaft that was surprisingly still not guarded despite the many times she had Ron had used them to infiltrate many a lair, and used the shadows, and blind corners to creep through the lair to where her Kimmunicator's IFR had found Shego.

No one, after all, could put out the heat signature of that comet-powered woman.

It was a means of tracking her that she was surprised Global Justice had not tried using. Then again, sometimes it seemed they were more interested in politics than real law enforcement, or even prevention. Something she had not truly noted until recently. That discovery had led to a lot of disillusionment on her part.

She reached the door after finding only a handful of indolent, and rather careless Henches in the lair, and stared at the panel before her. She considered what to do. What to say. How to proceed. Something she had planned for days now. Weeks, actually. Yet, being here, now, she suddenly felt lost. Unsure of just what to do, or how to do it.

Steeling her resolve, she lifted a hand.

As she had with her mother. Her adoptive mother. She chose the direct path.

It was, after all, her style.

She knocked hard, and waited.

There was no answer.

She knocked again.

"What," came a furious, and very indignant growl this time.

Kim knocked again.

"I swear, if you just want another jar…o…..pened… Kimmie," Shego hissed as she frowned at the sight of her standing there. "We haven't even done anything this time," she sputtered, backing up, crouching into a defensive posture. "But if you came for a fight…..?"

"I only want to talk," she said, holding up her hands, not even taking a defensive posture.

Shego's frowned deepened as she realized the girl was in casual clothes, not even wearing her usual mission gear. She did not lower her own guard.

"Talk?"

"Talk," Kim nodded as the obviously confused felon simply stared at her.

"Why?"

"It's important," she said, and glanced both ways down the corridor cut into the native stone of the high mountain. "Could I come in before one of the boys shows up, and I do have to fight?"

"Fine. Come in," Shego growled, still not lowering her guard.

Kim stepped in, carefully closed the door, and stood there.

"So, you really came all this way…..? To talk?"

"To talk," she nodded.

"To talk about what," the green-skinned woman demanded irritably. "Because, I'll tell you right now…."

"It's…..complicated."

"Right. I heard you were in college now, but….. I doubt I can help you with anything….."

"I found out that I was….technically….adopted a few months ago," she told Shego.

Shego blinked. Then cocked her head, and just smirked slightly. "And…..?"

"It took some doing, but I finally tracked down my mother. My _real_ mother."

Shego merely arched a single brow as she eyed Kim. Who stared hard at her. And then frowned again, her smirk fading.

Fast.

"So," she finally grit out.

Kim just stared at her, now unsure of how to go on.

"Wait. Are you trying to say…..?"

"Hi, mom," Kim said so softly it almost went unheard.

"_What_," Shego's respondent shriek likely went heard through the entire mountain range. "No! No way! No way in hell! I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing now, Possible, but….. _No_!"

"Shego, I know how you….. Well, no, I don't know exactly how you feel. But I can guess. This….took me by surprise, too."

"You cannot be even remotely serious," the woman sputtered as she glared at her longtime rival.

"I have proof. It took me weeks to track it all down, but….. You called yourself Arianna Watterson at the time of my birth."

"You…..? How did you know….? No," Shego retreated, and shook her head violently. "No. Absolutely not."

"Why are you so…..?"

"Look, Possible," Shego hissed. "I don't know what kind of sick game you think you're playing….."

"It's not a game, Shego. You think I came up with this just to play you somehow? You know that's not my thing," Kim stated firmly. "I didn't even realize I was adopted until Wade ran a few intensive genetic scans checking me for….. Things."

"What kind of things?"

"I….. It's personal."

"Stoppable knock you up," she sniggered.

"_No_," Kim gasped. "We…..aren't even seeing each other any more. We broke up last term."

"Like I care," the other woman huffed. "But I still don't see how you decided to….. To….. Do whatever the hell it is you think you're doing. Because I can tell you, I never had a baby. _Never_."

"You were just shy of fourteen when I was born."

"I told you I never….. All right. I _had_ a kid. It was stillborn. A _freak_. I never tried again, and I never wanted to try. So there is no way…"

"They lied to you. General Frank Stein. Dr. Ima Foxx. Professor James Harryc. They lied to you," Kim told her. "I lived."

Shego just stared at her.

"A DNA sample will prove it," Kim told her quietly.

Shego just stared at her.

"So, say that for one teeny-tiny, unlikely tenth of a second I believe you? Why aren't you out there looking for daddy-dearest," Shego sneered coldly.

"The records I finally dug up, literally in some cases, told me he's dead. They also claim that _you_ killed him after he ….raped you." Kim pulled out a faded photo of a man in uniform. He had copper-red hair, and hazel eyes. "Recognize him?"

Shego clenched her jaw.

"What you might not know is that your professor at the center where you _and_ your brothers were examined ordered that _boy_ to rape you. They wanted you pregnant. They wanted to see what would happen if you….reproduced."

Shego suddenly looked very, very pale. Which was something for her considering her pigmentation.

"Get out of here," she finally hissed, stalking past her to jerk the door open. "You have three seconds, then I hit the alarm."

"Shego…."

"Get out _now_," Shego hissed again.

"Shego….."

"_Now_," Shego screamed, her hands flaring into blazing life.

"I just wanted to….." She trailed off at the look in Shego's eyes, and turned to leave. She paused in the hall just outside the door, looked back sadly, and said, "I'm sorry. I won't bother you again."

Then she turned and loped down the corridor toward an emergency exit as if knowing the entire floor plan.

Knowing her, Shego had to admit, she likely did.

She slammed the door, hands still shaking, and turned and stared at the room around her. The Spartan, simple chamber was much like a lot of the impersonal rooms that she spent most of her life in since the day she had finally had enough of Hego's stupid comic book lifestyle, and took her act solo.

"It's a lie," she said as she walked over to the bed, dropped heavily on the end, and just stared at nothing. "It's a lie. It has to be," she added after a moment in a very weak whimper.

**KP**

Kim walked out of the lair, went to her waiting car, and slid behind the wheel.

She ruthlessly swiped a hand over her face, clearing the tears that blinded her briefly. Then she started the car, and activated flight mode to swoop down off the mountain, and toward the nearby highway where she settled onto the pavement, and put the car on auto-drive so she could just think without risking an accident due to her distraction.

She wasn't sure what she had expected, but at least Shego had not just blasted her.

She knew that had been a possibility, no pun intended.

She sighed, and considered what to do next.

She eyed the dash as something chirped, and after a moment, switched on the built-in Kimmunicator. "Go, Wade," she said quietly.

"I noticed you were moving again. How did it go," the young genius asked her, looking genuinely concerned.

"I don't know. Well, I do, but…. She called me a liar, and threw me out. Still, she didn't try to kill me this time," she said with a faux smile, "So I guess that's good."

"Uhm… Yeah. So, what are you going to do now?"

She sat in silence a moment as the car moved down the highway, the robotic brain easily managing the roads as she considered her options.

"I'm going back to college, Wade. And….I'd like you to bury this one again. Even deeper. Because if we could find the proof, so could someone else. So, bury it _deeper _than deep. For all our sakes. Okay?"

"Not a problem, Kim," he told her. "Consider it done."

"Thanks. And thanks for your help, Wade. I really do appreciate it," she told him earnestly.

"Sure. What about the site?"

She fell silent again.

"Kim?"

"I'll let you know," she told him. "For now, keep me on hiatus. I do have a pretty heavy load this term."

"Will do," he said quietly. "You know, whoever your mother was….. Is….. You're still Kim Possible. And your folks love you. We all do. You know that?"

"I know, Wade. Thanks. I'll be in touch."

The screen went dark, and she stared out the windshield as she drove out of the northern California mountains, and it said something to her mindset that she didn't even think of reporting Shego and Drakken's latest location to…anyone.

She'd go…..home for now, she finally decided. She'd reassure her….her _real_ parents that she did still love them. And appreciated all they had done for her. Then she was going back to college.

But the more she thought about it, the more she wondered how much of her birth mother was really inside her. It might explain her preternatural successes. Still, just how much of Shego might be lurking inside the deeper recesses of her mind. Because if Shego, once a hero, could turn evil? Couldn't she?

She just stared as she let her mind drift, not even noticing the increasing traffic, or the people that gaped when they noticed the woman in the car was not even holding the wheel as her car sped past them.

_To Be Continued….._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Origins**

**By LJ58**

**3**

"Hello, Frankie," a woman hidden by the bedroom's shadows murmured sardonically as the older man rolled over in bed to see the dark silhouette looming over him.

He gasped, instinctively reaching for the pistol he kept under his pillow, but found nothing.

"Looking for this," the voice asked, green flame lighting the darkness as molten metal began to drip at the side of his bed as his pearl-handled Colt he had been given him at his retirement began to yield to the fantastic temperatures in that glowing gloved hand.

"_Shego_," he hissed, moving back away from the droplets of molten steel splattering the edge of his bed.

"So, you do remember? I'm flattered," she drawled in a blatantly mocking tone.

"What do you want," he demanded, his eyes tracking the misshapen pistol she carelessly tossed aside to land with a dull thud near the foot of his bed.

"A little honesty, G.I. Jerk. I know it's going to be hard for you, but try really hard. Because," she smiled coldly, "Your life really does depend on the answers."

Franklyn swallowed hard, and tried to control his fear.

It had been a lot easier to manage the necessary bravado when he was younger, still fit, and in control. Laying half naked in your own bed while a crazed super-bitch played with white-hot energies she could generate at will made it very hard to deny your fear. Especially when all you wanted to do was live the rest of your remaining days in peace, and without life-threatening injuries. She had always had that power after the comet, of course, but she had obviously perfected that control over the years. He remembered when all she could do was create an insulating flutter to help add power to her punches. She was, he knew, doing far more these days.

"What do you want," he finally spat.

"Think back about…..oh, nineteen years ago," she said, putting one foot on the side of his bed, leaning forward to rest an elbow on that knee, but staying ready for instantaneous action. He knew her well enough to know that. "Got it? Now, tell me what _really_ happened to my baby."

His gray eyes flared, then he grit his teeth. Still his own in spite of more than a few fights over the years.

"I am not kidding about this one, Frankie," Shego hissed in the wake of his silence, her trailing hand flaring brighter as she carved a frowny face into the pillow just inches from his shoulder, making the linen smolder as he grimaced at the stench of scorched feathers. "I'm being very serious. So, spill."

"Something tells me you already know," he finally managed to grit out even as he quickly reached to smother the flickering sparks that could have ignited his pillow.

"Maybe I'd like to know the whys and hows," she growled. "You know? All the embarrassing crap you jerks like to pretend never happened. Spill it. Or I spill your guts, and find someone else to chat with," she swore hotly. Her eyes glittering with barely subdued rage.

While she had not killed in years, which was a surprise to him, she was more than capable of murder. He knew that all too well. The young volunteer sent to test Go-II's reproductive capacity had been literally torn apart when she realized what he had done after drugging her. These days, Frank had heard, even date-rape drugs didn't slow her down. He almost pitied anyone that tried that one with her now.

"I was…only following orders," he finally told her.

"Like I've never heard that one before," she muttered sourly. "Just spill it, old man. Before I start turning gray, if you don't mind."

"There were…..concerns about your stability. Your emotional capacity was deemed... You were wild. Out of control. Trusting you to raise what could have proven to be a living weapon was too great a risk."

"_Risk_," she howled, and stomped her foot down, the darkness fading as green fire lit his room again. "You told me my baby was a _freak_! A stillborn _thing_!"

"It was a calculated effort to keep you from….."

"From living a normal life," she hissed, her dark green eyes narrowing to slits. "From ever relaxing, or believing I could _ever_ be normal again? I spent the past twenty years afraid to even _touch_ anyone! Afraid that….!"

He saw her fists shaking before the energy now radiating from virtually her entire body faded again, and then he felt those fists dragging him across the bed.

"Who decided? _Who_ made that…..decision?"

"Dr. Foxx," he finally said as he was held just inches from that face twisted into a mask of genuine, utter rage.

"I should have guessed. The bitch always did have a mean streak."

"I don't guess I have to ask if you know where the child is if you're here? _Who_ she is," he probed cautiously.

Shego didn't answer.

Instead, she dropped him, hard, on the floor.

Looking down at him, she spat, "I guess you clowns laughed yourselves sick when she started facing off against me? When we fought one another? When we…..?"

She glared, thinking of how they had almost killed one another at times, their rivalry having grown so heated.

"No," Franklyn told her somberly. "I never laughed."

"I should fry you. I should just….."

Franklyn eyed those hands curled into hard fists, knowing they were almost as strong as Hego's now from all he had heard, and were now even more lethal compliments of that star-spawned energy she so casually commanded.

He wisely didn't say a word.

"Did the Possibles know? About me," she demanded.

"No," he finally told her. "All they knew was the child was…..a special case. That she had to be hidden away without anyone knowing who, or where she was."

Shego glanced away for a moment. Then fixed her baleful gaze on him again.

"I should fry you," she said again. "Every damn one of you."

"I couldn't stop you," he admitted.

"No. You couldn't. No one can. Except _her_."

Frank tensed, and closed his eyes when her fists rose. When he finally opened his eyes, she was gone.

He sighed in genuine relief, rose to his feet, and reached for the phone.

"Alpha, alpha, alpha," he said after he dialed a number he had not used in many years.

He waited for a tone to sound, then simply said, _"She knows,"_ and hung up.

**KP**

"….And after the procedure, you can expect at least four to six weeks of therapy…"

She paused, looking up at the door where her receptionist had just knocked, and peered inside.

"Dr. Possible," she said, looking more than a little uneasy. "Someone would like to see you. Now."

"I'm with a patient, Roberta," she told the woman.

"I told her that, but she's a little…..insistent. Says it's a _family_ emergency. And, to be honest, she's starting to cause a few….problems."

"I see. Mrs. Allenby," she smiled at the middle-aged woman. "If you'll excuse me for just a moment?"

"Sure, Dr. Possible," the woman nodded. "I understand."

Anne walked to the door as the stocky brunette stepped back, and Anne took a second look when she realized a scowling Shego was standing there glaring back at her.

"Can we make this snappy," she grumbled. "I'd rather not have to fight my way past your local buffoons just because I wanted to chat."

"Uh, Shego. What can I…..?"

"It's _really_ not a public conversation, Doc," she told her. "'Kay?"

"Fair enough. Roberta, show Shego to a waiting room. Do not call anyone, and I'll be there in….five minutes."

"Dr. Poss….."

"Five minutes, Shego. All right?"

"Fine," Shego glowered, then eyed the receptionist. "Well?"

The woman gave a shudder as Anne returned to her patient without caring a dangerous felon was in her office, and turned to lead said felon to an open door. "You may w-w-wait in here," she gestured, standing well away from the door as she pointed.

Shego rolled her eyes, and walked inside. "Just as long as you don't think I'm going to put on one of those silly paper gowns," she grumbled.

Roberta shook her head as she quickly pulled the door closed.

Seven minutes later, it taking that long to finish the pre-op counsel with her new patient, Anne walked into the room half expecting to find Shego gone. The woman was still there, pacing, but she was still there.

"Now, Shego? Sorry about the wait, but I was already with a patient….."

"Look, I just need to ask….. Damn, how to say this," she muttered, eyeing the ceiling as she stopped to look upwards.

She liked Anne. She actually did. The woman had actually helped her a few times, and never cared that she was a wanted felon. Not even when her then underage daughter dragged her home to try to help her out. Because Kimmie, being Kimmie, tried to help anyone. Even bad guys. Or girls.

"Shego, if you need help, all you have to do is ask. Are you having problems….?"

"It's not what you think. I need to find Kim," she blurted out.

"You? Need to find…? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I….. Look, did you say anything to her about her being…..adopted?"

"Yes. We had that conversation last summer," she admitted after a thoughtful pause.

"I see. And did she say what she found out?"

"No. She just did some digging. I assume she found whatever she was looking for because she let the matter drop, and then she went back to college."

"College. Right. Okay. Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but I need to see her. I need to talk to her about…..some things."

"Shego?"

Shego just sighed.

Anne frowned. Not being a genius in her own right without cause, she frowned as she eyed the green-skinned woman, and asked frankly, "Are you her mother?"

Shego actually held her breath as she turned to look at the redhead again.

"She…..didn't tell you? Anything?"

"No."

"So, you really didn't know who her mother was all this time," Shego asked without actually answering.

"No. We were never told."

"What….? What did _they_ tell you? About her, I mean?"

Anne nodded, and simply replied, "They told us her parents were very important people involved in very sensitive operations, and that the child could not be found for reasons so classified not even my clearance would allow them to brief me."

"Yet you took her? Raised her as…..your own?"

"I loved her at first sight," Anne admitted. "So did James. And we soon thought of her as our own. We never treated her…..well, differently than our own flesh and blood."

Shego just nodded.

"You didn't know, did you? That Kim was yours?"

Shego stared at her, and only then did Anne realize the pain etched into that woman's face. "They told me my baby _died_," she said with a thick rasp. "They told me….._horrible things_."

Anne stepped forward now, and reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she told her, and meant it.

Anne pulled out a prescription pad, and scribbled down an address and number.

"She's here. I'm trusting you with her safety, Shego. She's staying incognito to let her go to school, and not have to worry about…..other things. Can you keep this secret," she asked, holding out the paper. "Even from Drew?"

"Drew thinks I'm on vacation. Again," she told her.

"Maybe it's time you just quit," Anne asked. "Especially if you are trying to see Kim. Which I won't interfere with if you're being…..sincere."

"I….."

Shego eyed the paper.

"I'm not even sure….."

She turned away, eyeing the window, her gaze sweeping the parking lot.

"I told her to go away when she first came to see me. I called her a liar, and chased her off."

"And yet now you're looking for her?"

"I did some checking of my own since then," she admitted. "I knew….some people. Checked out a few facts of my own, and…. Now…. Damn it, Anne, I don't even know what I'm doing here," she complained.

Anne put her hand back on her shoulder, spinning her around to face her again.

"As one mother to another, go to her. Tell her how you really feel. Trust me. And trust Kim," Anne instructed her.

Shego stared at the woman, and sighed.

"Thank you," she said, and took the paper.

"Don't hurt her, Shego," Anne said, hugging her fiercely before Shego turned toward the door.

Shego paused to look back at her. "I think I already did," she admitted quietly, and then left without another word.

_To Be Continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Origins**

**By LJ58**

**4**

When Shego first started hunting for her answers to calm her disturbed mind after Kim's visit, she soon learned her one real ally at the GO-Lab, Professor Harryc was dead. Team Go, was, to her, a sick reference to their own government conjured labels that named them Genetically Augmented Organisms rather than real people.

James Harryc had been the one source of true humanity in that sick place, and he had eventually helped her escape that heap. Only now he was gone.

Still, Shego had found Dr. Foxx soon after she met with Frank Stein. The old bat was now in a nursing home sucking mush down a straw. Her brain was also so fried that at first she had barely even recognized her. Still, there was just enough left that she had recognized Shego in the end, and she had sat and tittered and giggled as she told her how clever she was. How she had _fixed_ her baby so she couldn't ever conceivably become a threat like her mother. How she had even tailored the baby's genetics to more closely resemble the hand-picked pawn who would be be their unwitting eyes on the specimen as they watched the baby grow up. All prearranged. All by her.

She even told her how she had learned the secret code of human genetics long before anyone else in the world, before she had rewrote Kim's genetics to her own preferences, and needs.

She would have rewritten Shego's, too, but by then she had broken away from the lab, and refused to return.

The crazed bat had even suggested she still might 'make her normal' if she wanted to come back to her lab.

Never mind she was strapped into a wheelchair, barely able to sit upright herself. She was still cackling over what she had done, and what she might yet do.

It had been enough to make Shego want to scream.

Her last words as Shego had walked out of that sickly smelling room made cold fingers trace her spine.

"Betty knows," the old fossil had cackled. "Betty _knows_ how smart I was!"

Naturally, she had thought. That one-eyed harpy had always had her claws in everything.

As she aimed her jet at the Pacific after seeing Dr. Possible, though, even she was surprised to find that Kim was going to college in Hong Kong. It was a good school, sure, as even she had heard some high praise for some of its departments, but HKU was about as far from Middleton as you could get. Or maybe that was why Kim had picked it?

But going to college incognito? How, and why? She would have figured the redhead would have learned to trade on her fame by now.

Then again, she was talking about Kimmie. The original poster child for genuine selflessness.

She landed just outside the city, hiding her jet in a Henchco hangar she leased in advance, and put on a well-used disguise that included special makeup, casual clothes, and false ID that would pass even China's stringent new scrutiny.

She got a cab into the city, found the college, and walked around the university as she waited for an hour in which she might find the woman she sought back in her dorm. Said dorm was not far off, and she was staying nearby to see who was coming and going, trying to keep an eye out for her.

When the sun began to set, and she still had not seen the redhead, she began to realize incognito might actually mean she was in disguise, too.

She pulled out that wrinkled scrap of paper she still carried, and pulled out her cell phone.

Swallowing hard, she finally punched in the digits she had not dared call before now.

The line rang five times before a cheerful voice replied, "Kimberly."

"Kimmie," she murmured, her heart suddenly clenching in her chest, forming a tight knot. "Can we talk?"

"Who….? Shego," Kim asked in a low whisper. Then her voice changed, and Shego could almost feel the coldness radiating over the line. "What do you want," she asked flatly. "I told you I wouldn't bother you."

Shego cringed. No one had seen Kim for the entire year. Two years, actually, since it seemed she had vanished since starting college. Some thought she had retired. Some wondered if she was mortally injured on some mission, and recovering in some top secret hideaway. Some in her current community even dared hope she had died. Shego knew better.

"I…..believe you. About….what you said last year. I'd like to talk about….that. Please," she asked at the end.

The line went silent, but the connection was still there. She checked several times.

"Kimberly," she asked, emotion knotting her throat, fully expecting security to come charging after her any second. Then again, this was Kim. If there was any fighting, she would want to do it herself.

"When, and where," Kim finally asked.

"I'm outside your dorm right now. In fact, one of your security guys is looking me over. I think I've pushed my luck here."

"I'll be right down," Kim said after another, shorter pause.

Shego smiled in relief as the line went dead now, she almost laughed out loud in the wake of her tension.

The guard watching her only relaxed himself when a lean, willowy brunette with long, jet-black hair came out of the dorm, and walked unerringly toward her.

"How'd you know it was me," Shego asked inanely as she recognized the girl at once in spite of her altered coloring.

"Please," she huffed. "I'd know you blindfolded," the young woman smirked at her.

Only then did Shego stop to examine those painfully familiar features, and realize that some of them, were in fact, her own.

Why had she never seen that before now?

"Thanks," Shego said uneasily. "For….meeting me," she went on when Kim only stared at her as she had studied her.

"So, what's the sitch," the disguised redhead asked. "Because the last time we met...?"

Shego almost laughed. She found she did smile.

"Do you know, I've really missed you? I know. Weird. But… I kept looking for you to show up, I mean even before you did, and then….."

"You're babbling, Shego," Kim pointed out.

"I know," she sputtered, glancing around them uneasily.

Kim eyed her, and nodded.

"Well, while I do know it is you, I doubt anyone else does. So, relax. It's a good disguise," she remarked, giving Shego time to gather her wits she had so obviously lost.

"I've had practice," she admitted. "But I could say the same for you," she said, eyeing Kim's now black hair.

"Of course. Uh, come on in," she nodded to the dorm. "Visiting hours are up at nine, though, but we should have time to….talk."

"Thanks," she said again, and followed Kim upstairs to a small room she obviously shared with someone.

"Where's your roomie," she asked as Kim went to a hotplate, and put on a kettle for tea as she gestured for her to sit at one of the two, small desks in the room.

"Flunked out. She ran off, and left all her things. I'm still waiting to see if she sends for them, or if she just writes them off. She was a bit of a flake, to be honest."

"Hmmmm," she said, lifting the cup she had been handed once it was ready. "This is good," Shego said, sipping the green tea before her as she sat cross-legged next to the little desk near her.

"Yes," Kim said, sitting cross-legged on the bed nearest the desk, watching Shego like a hawk as she sipped her own tea.

"I'm…..sorry. About how I reacted before when you… I….. You blindsided me."

"I know."

"That's no excuse, though. You…. We obviously both have…..issues," Shego sighed, and set her cup aside on the desk.

"What happened, Shego? I know what the records say. I even found some of the official files. But….."

"They lied to me, Kim," Shego told her bluntly. "They lied from the start. Project GO wasn't about helping five dumb kids who had a comet blow up in their face. It was about tapping their powers for military purposes. Then, toward the end, they wanted to know….."

"Let me guess? If I, or any offspring, would inherit your powers?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Some of them hoped you would. Some of them _feared_ you would. None of them wanted you left in _my_ hands either way. I had already proven myself too…willful."

"I'll bet," Kim said. "So, what about your brothers?"

"They were all rendered impotent by the comet's radiation. Then, too, while they had powers, none were as unique as mine. As powerful. That's why they focused on me."

"Oh," Kim murmured, absorbing her words somberly.

"You should know, I found out from my own digging that one of the doctors on the project may have tampered with _your_ genetic structure from the start."

"But…..how? _Why_?"

"She was one that most feared what we _might_ be. Or what you might become. And she was just as much a freak herself. She had all these theories, and just had to prove she was right, and that no one else was close. She's the one that told me… You died. That you….."

"I can't imagine that was easy," Kim commiserated.

"What wasn't easy….. Was waking up to find I looked like a freaking crayon. Or living the next few months playing porcupine while they kept sticking me with so many needles I thought I was going to spring leaks."

Kim grimaced.

"The really low point was when they let that hired thug rape me, though. You were right. They even supplied the drug to let him spike my drink, so he could make sure I…..cooperated," she spat that last out in disdain.

"And then you killed him," Kim said quietly.

"I wasn't even fourteen," Shego said quietly. She looked so genuinely miserable that Kim knew she was seeing a part of the usually sardonic woman she had never let anyone see until now. "By then, the boys were already gone. I woke up scared. Alone. But I realized what he had did, and he just lay there next to me smirking. I….. I _hated_ that smirk. I just wanted to wipe it off his face."

"So you did," Kim murmured.

"So I did. That's when I first learned my powers were connected to my emotions."

Kim said nothing to that as they finished their tea.

"I've had a few guys try to…..force the issue," Kim admitted quietly after an uneasy silence between them. "No one ever tried drugging me, though. I have broke an arm, or bruised a few…..egos, though."

Shego gave a faint smile. "I'll bet. So…. You and….Stoppable are really done?"

"Yeah," she said, eyeing the picture on her desk of Ron standing with her in mission gear. "We….went different paths in the end."

"The monkey thing?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"I have to say, I was pretty floored when I saw him….. Well, you know," she said with a faint smile.

"Yeah. I know," Kim nodded, still pretty shocked over just how mature Ron had become in the end.

"Kim…."

"Shego….."

They stared at each other, then Shego gave a faint gesture. "Go ahead."

"When you guys got medals, and the whole pardon? Why….?"

"Why did Drew freak out, and go right back to chasing world domination?"

"Yeah," Kim murmured, looking intently at the woman sitting before her in slacks, and a casual top, and looking quite ordinary. Nothing like the green-skinned woman that had often fought her to a standstill.

"Drew actually lasted about three months. You know that part. He just got really tweaked when people kept heralding him for his part in stopping the aliens, but then they would turn around and mock him in the same breath for being a better hero than a villain. He decided he had to prove he could be both."

Kim just shook her head.

"Yeah. Let's just say he's nuts, and leave it at that. I'm just glad that mutation finally wore off. That vine of his was…..creepy."

Kim gave a sideways smirk. "It was handy a few times."

Shego eyed her as if she were nuts herself.

"I'm talking about when we on that ship. He helped us break out, and get free."

"Yeah, well, I doubt that mutation helped his sanity," she sighed.

Kim smiled. "I'll bet. You know, I just thought. Back when you got hit by Electronique's attitudinator, I remember thinking how amazing it was that we seemed to have so many things in common when you came to stay with us. Now I know why," she told her with a faint smile on her face that surprised Shego.

"Uh, yeah. That was….kind of a strange time for all of us," Shego admitted.

"I enjoyed it."

"Because you found out…..?"

"No, Shego. I enjoyed it _then._ Because I liked your company. I thought…. I hoped….. We might have stayed friends. Only….."

"Yeah. Only."

"Shego?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to keep following Drew?"

"I'm on vacation."

"Yeah?"

She took a long breath before she finally spoke again.

"I may just make it permanent this time."

"I wish you would," Kim dared tell her.

The two women stood as the clock chimed the hour. It was only eight, but Shego knew she had been in one place too long. Even in camouflage, it was a dangerous thing for someone like her to do.

"I should tell you, Drew is planning….."

"I don't know if _I'_m even still in the biz," Kim cut her off. "Or if I want to be. The past few years have been….quiet. I haven't really missed the…..craziness."

"I can see that. But….you don't get bored?"

Kim grimaced.

"Be honest," she grinned, seeing something in those green eyes just a shade lighter than her own.

"Well, I do miss the rush sometimes, but….. Facing the same loopy wannabes that don't have a clue? No. I haven't missed that part at all."

"I can see that. Well, I guess I do need to be going. Maybe we could…..talk some more sometime?"

"Anytime," Kim nodded as she walked her out.

"My private number," she said, handing Kim a card as they neared the steps. "Anytime _you_ might want to…..talk."

"Thank you. You obviously know mine."

"Thanks to Anne. Maybe when you have some time off we could…..do something?"

"Maybe," Kim said when Shego trailed off.

"This is way past awkward."

"Ron would say awkweird."

"Yeah, I remember that Ronald always said a lot," she agreed.

"He's a good friend."

"One more thing," Shego felt compared to say as they headed for the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Kim….. I have the suspicion based on some of what I found that….. _Bets_ knew everything from the start. About us."

Kim looked stunned. Then glowered.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"That is…..troubling," she murmured.

"Don't trust her, Kimberly," Shego told her. "Don't trust any of them."

"Be careful, Shego," Kim murmured, stopping at the door to let her out when they reached it.

"Call me Ari," she told her.

"Not mom," Kim tried to tease.

"You have a mom, Kimberly," Shego told her quietly. "And I respect her far too much to try to steal her daughter. But…. Maybe we can be _friends_."

Kim smiled as she waved at the security guard who had walked past just then, eyeing them. "I'd like that, _Ari._ Be careful."

"You know me," she smiled warmly. A very unShego-like smile. Then she walked away into the darkness well away from any of the lights that might betray her passing.

Kim stared after her, knowing that anyone that attacked that woman was only asking for trouble. Yet she still hated to see her go.

She had thought she had lost the chance to know her. Truly know her. It was more than a surprise when Shego…. When _Ari_ had called her up, and asked to speak to her. For a while, it had been awkward, but then she realize Ari was just as uncertain as she had been. As she still was.

"Be careful," she murmured to the night, and turned to go back inside.

**KP**

"Omega One was definitely sighted in Hong Kong," Agent Will Du reported the next morning.

"Where?"

"Visiting _Possible_," Will Du told Betty Director, head of the Global Justice international intelligence and law enforcement agency. "Our local office keeping surveillance on the redhead spotted her jet. They then saw a woman fitting Shego's description leaving Possible's dorm later that night."

"Interesting," the one-eyed woman murmured as she leaned back in her chair, ignoring Will. Once again, she was obviously far from surprised. Sometimes, Will had to wonder if anything surprised her.

"Interesting," he sputtered all the same. "This is troubling. Beyond troubling. The suggested scenarios…"

"Calm down. So far we don't have anything to worry about. Tell our people to maintain surveillance only. No contact. With _either_ woman."

"But Shego is….."

"Not in play. Or did you miss that she's not been with Drakken for over four months now?"

"She…."

"Surveillance only, Commander Du. That is a direct order."

"Yes, ma'am," he grumbled sourly, not liking it one bit.

"And, Will?"

"Ma'am?"

"Add the Possible family to that surveillance loop. I need to know if Shego is attempting to contact them, too."

"But why would she….?"

"Need to know, William. Just follow orders."

"Yes, ma'am," he grumbled, but felt something was out of order here.

Something major.

He could feel it.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Origins**

**By LJ58**

**5**

Kim pulled into the Possible drive, and grinned as she spotted the distinctive green and black sports car parked next to her parents' cars.

The sleek, expensive car looked oddly out of place next to her mother's more ordinary minivan, and her father's sedate sedan. Of course, she doubted even Shego's car had half the special accessories that any of the Possible vehicles possessed thanks to both Wade, and her own brothers.

After more than a few mishaps, and several outright attacks by some of her old rogues, the tweebs had gotten serious about what they called defensive measures.

The kind that would have made GJ drool over their creativity if they knew half of what the boys had packed into those innocuous vehicles they drove.

It was telling to some that Kim no longer openly shared much with the agency she had once wholeheartedly trusted and admired.

These days, however, trust was a rare commodity in her life. Finding out the truth about her birth mother had not helped her state of mind when it came to former allies.

Shouldering her tote, and pulling out her few suitcases, she locked the Roth up, and switched on her own car's alarm system, and headed for the door.

It was thrown open the minute her foot touched the first step.

"Told you," Tim huffed. "_My_ detection device is better than yours. _I_ spotted her coming from five miles out!"

"So what," Jim growled. "You still didn't know she was bringing two suitcases. You said one. So the bet is a tie."

"You're betting over me now," Kim sputtered as she stared at the pair who were really starting to grow of late.

"What better way to raise money for our first real lab," the two young geniuses grinned.

"Wouldn't it be better to just save whatever money you earn, and pool it," she offered.

"Ahhhh, where's the fun in that," the two huffed in stereo.

"Welcome home, honey," Anne grinned as she appeared just then. "Your dad is upstairs cleaning up."

"Clearing up?"

"A slight lab accident," Shego grinned from her chair where she had yet to move. "Someone accidentally opened a panel that dumped hydraulic fluid all over a few visiting dignitaries," the green-skinned woman chortled.

Since she had tracked Kim down, they had gotten a little closer, and were getting to know one another. In turn, Shego was also letting her family get to know her. Ironically, her brothers took the news without the slightest difficulty. They singular comment had been; "_At least now we know why you're so weird_."

"Dad," Kim asked knowingly, putting her mind back on the present as she grinned back at Shego.

"Of course, not, Kimmie-cub," James Possible chortled as he came down the steps just then, his hair still obviously damp. "Why, I was soaked, too. Would I have done that if I were in the splash zone, too?"

Kim eyed her father.

"So, who were they, and why did they tweak you?"

"Well, it's not really public record, but…. What the hey? They were a bunch of bean-counters from Congress who wanted to tell me how to shortcut the building of my new unmanned probe. Like they know anything about robotics, or the rigors of outer space. In my day….."

Everyone there groaned, and James just stared as he trailed off, and realized Shego was sitting in his usual chair.

"So, how have you been, Ari," Kim quickly asked, dropping her bags near the foot of the stairs. "I didn't realize you would already be here. Until I saw your car. Kind of pushing it being that obvious, aren't you?"

"I got out early," she grinned. "And let's face it, the harpy probably knew I was seeing you guys the minute I went looking for you. We both know how…._professional_ she can be," she stated blandly. Too blandly for Shego.

"True," Kim sighed. "But…. Out early?"

"Ari's been working as a volunteer at the hospital," Anne told her pleasantly as she sat down next to her daughter as the twins eyed Kim's bags.

"So far, no one seems to mind the fact I'm here," Shego smiled. "I'm keeping my fingers crossed, and my jet ready, all the same."

"I don't blame you. Hey, tweebs," she growled at the boys eyeing her bags. "There's nothing in there for you. But if you deliver them to my room, untouched, and unopened, I'll give you something I did bring for you."

"Sweet," Jim crowed, and grabbed one of her bags.

"No big," Tim agreed, and reached for another.

Both gasped, shocked at the weight they found.

"Jeez! What'd you back, your entire dorm room," Jim demanded, staggering under the weight of one bag, and her tote.

"Bricks," Tim suggested, glaring as he stumbled under his own burden.

"They aren't that heavy," Kim sputtered.

Both boys glared at her, but said nothing else as they stumbled up the steps.

"I see they haven't calmed down much," Kim grinned.

"Oh, no," Anne agreed. "I think I've spent as much time at the high school as I have the hospital this year," she sighed.

"So, volunteer," Kim turned back to Shego/Ari, who had been interrupted by the boys' antics.

"Yeah," the woman grinned. "Turns out my degree also makes me eligible for other fields. I work with the kids in the ICU dealing with….serious issues."

"She has a way of connecting with them the other nurses and interns don't, and she helps relieve some of their fears and anxieties, making their stays more comfortable."

"C'mon, Anne," Shego teased, "No one is ever really comfortable in a hospital. Seriously, have you ever really looked at the gowns they make you wear?"

"She's got you there," Kim grinned, walking over to lean down and hug her after hugging her folks. "It's why I always make sure I bring my own PJs."

"Yeah, because an oversized tee is sooooo much more comfortable," Shego rolled her eyes, knowing Kim's sense of fashion well enough by now.

"Hey, it is comfortable," she protested as she dropped into a space on the couch near Shego's chair.

"So's a mud bath, but you don't stay in them forever," the green-skinned woman quipped.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"All right. Kimberly," James grinned now, who sat with her after saying nothing about his chair. "How did you do this year?"

Kim flashed a grin.

"I'm officially a college graduate," Kim told them, holding out a diploma she had been holding.

"And in only three years. We're proud of you, darling," Anne told her as she started toward the kitchen.

"So, what's next? You are still going for that doctorate, aren't you," his father asked pointedly.

"Of course, dad. In fact, I took three years, because I tacked on my Master's while I was doing my core work. Now I just need to decide where I'll want to intern, and I'll be going for my doctorate next term."

"You just can't slow down, can you, Kimmie," Shego smiled up at her.

"Well, you know how it is," Kim smiled at the woman she had been getting to know over the past year. "Anything is possible…."

"Yeah, yeah," Shego sighed. "I got that one the first hundred times I heard it."

"I'm not that bad," Kim huffed as she eyed her.

"We're done," twin voices shouted as they heard the steps storming down the stairs.

"You ever really listen to those two? They like to echo everything. And I mean _everything_."

Kim only chortled as the boys stopped in front of her, and in tandem, demanded, "Well?"

Shego only smirked as Kim pulled out a small box from her pocket the size of a matchbox.

"Is that it," both boys frowned.

"Open it up," she told them as Jim took it from her.

"Holy….!"

"Is that….?"

"The new silicone, multi-phase processor chip."

"How did you get this," both boys demanded at once.

"No big," Kim smiled. "I just did a little favor for one of the profs back in China, and he offered me one of his newly perfected chips. I figured you guys could use that to upgrade things around the house."

"Sweet," both boys grinned, and turned and bolted for their room.

"You sure that's smart? Even I've heard those new chips have more power than most supercomputers."

"Don't worry, Ari. Not to mention by the time they get done with it, it'll probably even be better. Besides, their inventions hardly ever blow up anymore."

Shego gave her a wry look.

"So, what was the favor you did for your teacher?"

"I just got some local toughs off his back who were trying to rough him up. Turns out they were working for a international tech firm that was trying to force him to turn his new chip over to them. Once they were exposed, the usual authorities took over, and that got the lowlifes off his back. Like I said; no big."

"Uh-huh. Pull the other one," Shego muttered.

"So, sweetheart," Anne asked, eyeing her knowing. "Any ideas about where you might be doing your graduate studies yet?"

"I have a few ideas. But first I plan to take it easy for a little while, and unwind. Maybe catch up with things here at home, and see how my friends are doing."

"That's right," James put in. "I heard that Ron is due in this week, too. He finally finished that Japanese cooking school he enrolled in, and he's coming home for good from what his folks say. Isn't that great news? You two might want to….."

"Dad," Kim sighed. "Ron and I are still friends, but nothing else. Not anymore. That was by mutual decision."

"I'm not pushing….."

"No," Kim said, rolling her eyes. "Not you!"

Shego only smiled at their banter.

**KP**

Ron headed straight for the restroom after stepping off his plane and heading for the lobby of Denver International.

It had been a long flight, and for whatever reason, the men's room was closed for most of the flight. He headed for the restroom, and reached it just in time. Even as he was prepared to head out to claim his baggage, he realized three big bodies were blocking his way to the door.

"Hello again, Mr. Stoppable," a huge, stocky man with a very familiar voice drawled as he eyed Ron.

His two matching bookends in Henchco red didn't say a word. That Ron could tell, they didn't even blink.

"Uh, hello?"

"We need you to come with us," the big man smiled.

"Oh, right. Lars, isn't it," he asked, snapping his fingers as he finally placed the voice.

"That's right. And Dr. Drakken would like to see you. In fact, he insists," the big man said somberly as he pointedly cracked his knuckles.

"Uh, not to be troublesome," Ron grimaced. "But could I ask why? Because last time I checked, I wasn't really doing anything with the whole sidekick thingy any longer. So why would he….?"

"It's not about you, Mr. Stoppable. Dr. Drakken just needs the right bait for his trap."

"Bait? Trap? For who," Ron asked, cocking his head.

"Not that it matters, but Shego has departed our ranks, and Dr. Drakken believes that it is due to the interference of your former partner. One Kim Possible. What she did, or how, doesn't matter to him. He simply wants to ensure she undoes it, and allows Shego to return to where she belongs. That brings us to you. You're bait, and motivation. Get it now, sidekick?"

"Hmmmmm. Three things," Ron said as he held up a hand when Lars started to move.

"Only three," the big man smirked.

"Ah," Ron murmured, held up a hand, then counted mentally. "Yep, just three."

"Fine. I haven't had a good laugh in ages. What are they?"

"One, I may not know Shego that well, but I know her enough to know that no one is going to make her do anything she doesn't want to do. True?"

"That's why Dr. Drakken thinks….."

"Two," Ron cut him off. "That said, I do know KP. And if I know anything, I know just how persuasive Kim can be when she wants to make a point. Now, I doubt she made Shego do anything by any means Drakken is probably imagining, but that doesn't matter. I figure it's something between them, and that means Drakken shouldn't nose in this time."

"Is that right," Lars growled, flexing his big hands.

"Right. Now, before I start rambling, which everyone says I still tend to do, I should make my third, and most important point."

"Which is," Lars demanded, big fists rising.

"Three," Ron smiled an ominously chilling smile. "I'm no longer the sidekick," he said.

Then he moved like lightning, grabbing the two men on either side of Lars, and slamming them together so hard they bounced back to land hard against the nearest stall doors, already out cold. Then he was slamming a palm into Lars' broad chest so hard he flew back to the wall just five feet behind him, impacting with enough force to crush the towel dispenser.

He slid down the wall, bouncing his head off the hard wall, and yelped when he hit the ground.

Even as he looked up, he saw the former buffoon stalking toward him looking very, very serious. His eyes rounded when he realized the kid's hands were glowing.

"What the fffff…."

"Language," Ron chided him, wrapping a hand around his lower jaw as he used that grip on him to lift him to his feet, and then slammed him back into the wall, making his head spin.

Lars only moaned, but he saw that other glowing hand rise, somehow pulling that steel frame from the door, and ripping one end free to pin it in the concrete wall. After wedging it across his thick neck.

"I actually have a fourth point to make," Ron admitted as he stepped back, eyeing the big man with a curious look on his seemingly innocent visage.

"What," Lars rasped.

"This is very important, so you should listen. Very carefully. Stay away from me. My family. My friends. And _especially_ Kim. If I see you again, you won't like what I do next time. _I_ probably won't like it. But I'll do it. Understand," he asked, and then patted Lars' big cheek. "Now, gotta run. My ride is probably here, and mom hates to wait around."

Lars stared after the lanky kid that should have still been a buffoon. Only it was no buffoon who had lured him and the boys into this restroom. No buffoon that had knocked his men out cold before they could blink, and disabled him without effort.

His big hands were still trying to pull the unyielding steel bar out of the wall that pinned him around his neck, but with all his strength, he was barely budging it. He did not want to think of what such strength might to do to him. He was, however, seriously thinking about retirement.

Early retirement.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Origins**

**By LJ58**

**6**

"Wade," Kim yawned the third morning of her vacation, staring at the small screen on her Kimmunicator-watch. Then she spotted the clock on her nightstand, and grimaced. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I thought I had better wake you up for this one," Wade told her. "I have news."

"It better not be aliens again," she complained.

"No," Wade huffed. "It's you."

"Me? Wade, I know it's barely three in the morning, but could you try to make sense?"

Wade sighed.

"Kim, it's about you. And in more ways than you think. Shego was right. Betty knows about you, and she's got files on you that go back to your birth. The only thing is…. I think she let me find them, because they've been hidden even from me all this time."

"Which means she let you find them," Kim said, sitting up in her bed, suddenly alert. "What else, Wade?"

"Well," he grimaced. "Her people hint at it in their files, but with the work I've been doing on your DNA lately…."

"You're working with my DNA," Kim frowned.

"Gee, Kim," Wade huffed. "After what we found out, I thought I'd better keep an eye on you. You know, just in case? Anyway, I don't think Dr. Foxx was as clever as she thought. Or she left a molecular igniter in your cells we didn't know about."

"What are you saying?"

"Have you been feeling…..different lately?"

Kim frowned at the image on her watch.

"No," she sputtered. "If anything, I've been feeling great. I didn't even get a cold this year."

"Anything else," Wade pressed.

"Wade, what are you not saying?"

"I'm saying, you may still have the potential for some kind of genetic enhancement due to the comet-powers you would have inherited from your birth mother," Wade told her. "All the models I've run lately confirm it. I just thought we should get a handle on this before Global Justice decides to come sniffing around again."

"They have been unusually quiet of late," she murmured. "They're even letting Ari live right here in Middleton without moving on her."

"I think that's more self-preservation than not," Wade admitted. "Let's face it, when she's on full burn, the woman is pretty much unstoppable. Maybe they decided that as long as she's being good, they…."

"Dr. Director wouldn't care," Kim murmured.

"You have a point."

"So do you," Kim admitted. "Any way to figure out what might be going on inside me this time?"

"I suggest a full workup, and workout. We check everything, and then we get you wired up for the most intense workout you've ever had. If I'm right, it should allow us to measure any glimmer of ability or power that might still be lurking within."

"Okay. That sounds reasonable."

"There's one more thing, Kim," Wade told her.

Kim sighed.

"There always is, isn't there," she half asked, half complained.

"Kim, you know how badly some secrets are kept. If someone starts figuring out that Kim Possible has some kind of….super powers, more than Global Justice is going to come calling. You still have a lot of old foes that are notoriously sore losers."

"Tell me that one is just a theory?"

"Ron just got back into town. When he arrived at D.I., Drakken's goons were waiting on him. Apparently, they had the notion they could hold him hostage in exchange for you turning Shego back over to Drakken."

"Turning her….over?"

"From what Ron said, they think you brainwashed her into following you."

Kim's hand slowly slid down her face after that instinctive move.

"Knowing Drakken, I can't say I don't believe it. But weren't those guys paying attention when Ron kicked alien butt? Even I know he's in a whole other class these days. Especially if he just spent over three years studying under….his sensei."

"We are talking about Drakken," Wade told her. "But I'd be more concerned with the other, more competent villains. Recall how close Dementor has come to shutting you down at times."

"I'd rather not. Those freaks are one thing I have not missed while I was at school."

"I can assure you, they're still out there, and still looking for you. In fact, based on just your past exploits alone, Henchco still has a five million dollar bounty on your head."

"Let me guess…..?"

"Dead or alive. Preferably alive."

"Really?"

"He reportedly wants to rewire you with his new reverse Polarizer."

"Naturally," Kim sighed, rolling her eyes. "Does no one come up with anything original any more," she complained.

"Look at it this way. You can see them coming," Wade suggested helpfully.

"True. True. Okay, Wade. I do appreciate the update. Still, why couldn't this have waited until morning? Or later in the morning," she amended, eyeing the clock.

"Because GJ is about to knock on your door in…..two minutes. I'm guessing they intend to make their first move, and I thought you should be forewarned."

"What about Ari?"

"Tucked in bed, and no one is even around her apartment."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that, but….thanks. So, is it….?"

"Dr. Director herself. You might want to get dressed. Just in case."

"Stay close, Wade," she told him. "Just in case."

"Always, Kim."

Kim switched off the device on her wrist, and climbed out of bed. Walking to her window, she stared out into the night, the neighborhood still familiar even after all the time away. She glanced up the street, saw headlights moving toward her block, and knew no one in this area worked late. That meant they were outsiders.

Global Justice.

Just as Wade said.

She went to her closet, pulled out a pair of her old cargo pants, and tugged on a peach top she favored. Tugging on her boots, she was just tying the last lace when someone rang the bell.

She heard her parents moving as she left her room, and called out, "I got it. I think it's for me anyway."

"Don't be letting boys in this late, young lady," her dad growled, sounding wide awake.

She didn't even bother to argue.

Walking down the step, she noted that the visitors must be smarter than most. If they had tried anything other than standing there patiently, the tweebs' security would have triggered a containment field by now.

If it was Dr. Director, which she guessed likely, since Wade was very, very rarely wrong, she knew the woman would know all about her brothers.

She might not know exactly what they had planted around the house, but she would have known them long enough to know not to underestimate them.

She opened the door, showing no surprise when Dr. Director and Agent Will Du were standing there.

"Hello, Dr. Director," she murmured. "Long time, no see."

"May we come in?"

Kim glanced at Will.

He still looked like a prig. Stiff as a board, expressionless, and a faint hint of disdain in those dark eyes that looked down at her.

"You can. He can't."

"Kimberly," Betty started to protest.

"No. Dad won't let boys into the house after midnight. Not even Ron. He has to stay outside," Kim said with a straight face.

"I'm sure he would make an exception….."

"You don't really know my dad, do you," Kim asked Will, cutting him off before he could prove how sanctimonious he could still be.

"Wait here, Agent Du," Betty ordered, forestalling any argument. "Keep your eyes open."

"Expecting trouble," Kim asked, standing back as she opened the door a little wider.

"Always. What about you? Are you usually still up and dressed at this hour?"

"I had an early wakeup call," Kim remarked blandly, taking a little perverse joy in shutting the door in Will's scowling face.

"Indeed," Betty murmured, walking into her house, and glancing around with a single look that Kim didn't doubt was memorizing everything around her.

"So, what's brought you out of your secret lair this time?"

"Global Justice does not employ….lairs, Kimberly. But, we do need to talk."

"I guessed you would say as much, since you are here at this hour. What's the sitch?"

The older woman gave a faint smile, and a soft chortle.

"I've actually missed hearing that."

Kim said nothing to that.

"I'll start by stating the obvious. I know about your mother. Your birth mother."

"Figured that out a while back myself," Kim told her.

"I take it that is the reason for your growing antipathy toward us?"

"It didn't help."

"To be fair, I wasn't part of that….operation at the start. I was brought in to clean up after Foxx was found to be suffering from early onset dementia. One too many experiments on herself," Betty told her.

"She sounds the type from all I've heard."

"That said, I had to keep my own secrets. How would it have looked if the world found out that their greatest hero, and a global role model, was the child of a wanted felon?"

"I would think that would only make _my_ stance all the more admirable," Kim shot back, neither of them sitting as they stood facing one another in the middle of the living room.

"Even when you faced off against her on a near daily basis at times. There would have been a lot of people that would find that….suspicious."

"Like you?"

"Believe it or not, Kimberly, I never wanted to have you hurt. I do admire you, and your work. All of it. I noted you were top of your class in your criminology studies, and your master's thesis on foreign policy was riveting."

Kim said nothing to that.

She already guessed GJ was watching her. It was why Shego never stayed long on those rare visits she made at the start, and why they always tried to stay in public, so they could see anyone coming.

From either side.

"Considering the hour, how about you just cut to the chase, as they say," Kim asked her.

Dr. Director eyed her, her good eye narrowing as she did, and then slowly nodded.

"All right. You're an adult now. I can tell you things I could not tell a daring teen with no idea how far in over her head she was getting."

"That never stopped me," she huffed back in turn.

"Obviously. Kimberly, you were not Dr. Foxx's only….experiment at the GO labs."

Kim felt a shiver trace her spine.

"No, don't look that way. You were Shego's only child. Dr. Foxx, however, had a child of her own while working there. One that she experimented on based on what she learned from working with the comet-powered siblings."

"She experimented on her own child," Kim gasped.

"And drove him completely insane."

"Naturally," Kim sighed.

"I know Wade likely warned you of people coming after you now that you're back home, and in the public eye again. I can tell you now, Conner, AKA Konder, will be coming for you."

"How come I've never even heard of….."

"He's been in stasis for most of his life. In a completely secure facility under maximum guard. To be honest, it was the only way to safely contain him."

"He's that bad?"

Dr. Director lifted a small PDA from her equipment belt, tapped a few keys, and held it out to her.

"Meet Conner Foxx. Code-named Kondor. Yes, the wings are real. He can fly, too, as they are working wings. They are also lethal. He can fire pinfeathers that either paralyze, or kill instantly. We don't know how he regulates the neurotoxins he produces, or how he manages to control them so he can fire them as fast as he wants, with the result he wants."

"And the other shoe….?"

"He blames you for his mother's insanity, and her fall from grace. He swore to kill you the first chance he got. Fortunately, he was very open about his threats, and we were able to incarcerate him before he could make good on the threat."

"But….he couldn't have been that old himself….?"

"He was five when he swore to kill you. He's gotten worse since. We've lost twenty-seven agents holding him over the years. All of them killed. Two nights ago, he broke out of containment during a power failure that shut down our usual containment protocols."

"No backup generators?"

"Sabotaged. He obviously has someone working on his behalf inside. That's why I came myself. I wasn't sure of who to trust myself just now."

"You brought Will," Kim reminded her.

"True. But while you may not get along, Kimberly, he's also the one person in GJ you can trust with your life. He may be….strict, but he's also as honest as anyone can be these days."

"Given. So, why did you let Wade know about my genetic files? That was you, right?"

"I knew he was already looking. I gave him a peek. The boy can be….persistent. A shame he won't join us."

"He still doesn't quite trust you."

"And you?"

"I don't know. I'm not real fond of how I had to find out about my….. About Shego."

"Believe it or not, Kimberly, I would have preferred you didn't have to find out that way. Even I take orders, though."

"I get that. So tell me one thing?"

"If I can," the woman told her blandly.

"Who gave that order? Who set up the whole…..baby experiment?"

Betty's lips thinned, but she said nothing.

"That high up?"

She still remained silent.

"See? That's why I'm not sure I trust you any longer. Wade and I may be….unorthodox by your standards, but we can trust each other. In fact, even at her worst, I could trust _Shego_ more than I trusted any of you and your people. That should tell you something, Dr. Director."

"I'm here now, telling you about this threat."

"A threat I cannot help but wonder wasn't held back in reserve until someone wanted to see me perform again. Or maybe they were worried I was _exceeding_ their expectations, and they let him out to put me down? Is that it?"

"I honestly don't know," Betty told her.

"Do they even know you're tipping me off?"

"I'm not really here," Dr. Director told her as she reclaimed the PDA after Kim had studied the image of the winged man that barely looked twenty. The data on him was chilling. He could and did kill without hesitation, but was just as likely to paralyze a victim so he could torture them.

He had been honed as an agent in his teen years, only his handlers discovered his old grudge remained set in place, and even they were unwilling to turn loose a known sociopath on the world.

At least, not this time.

"What about Shego," she asked. "Does this nut job know about her?"

"He doesn't know she's your mother. Birth mother. He doesn't care anything about her. You, however, were Dr. Foxx's obsession, and for whatever reason, he fixated on you being the cause of her decline, and fall."

"Yeah, because she wasn't already nuts," Kim muttered. "You sure you people just don't hire out of the local asylums? Because it sounds like half the people you have working for you are all insane," she accused.

"Kimberly….."

She glanced at her PDA when it buzzed, and she gave a curt scowl before she turned to head for the door.

"I have to go. Just be careful, and stay alert. This is a serious threat, and he can and will go after anyone standing between you two when he comes."

"So, business as usual," she remarked coolly.

"No. No, it's not. Kondor is coming to kill you, Kimberly," Betty told her with one hand on the door. "Not rant. Not threaten. He wants to kill you."

Kim watched the woman leave, then locked up again.

She stood near the door, staring out a window as she watched the pair of agents head for their car, and drive away. Only then did she lift her arm, and stare at the small, blank screen.

"You get all that, Wade?"

"Every word. Only I can't find anything in the records to substantiate her story. It's like this….guy doesn't even exist. Or ever has."

"Which means another government cover-up if it's real."

"Kim, if he's real, you're in danger. But so is your family."

"I know," she said after the faintest of pauses.

"So, what do we do?"

"Is that battle suit you've been working on ready? I get the feeling I may be needing it soon."

"Almost. Meanwhile, I suggest we get you out of there, and someplace safe. Someplace where he can't find you too easily. Or anyone else, for that matter. That would be a good time to put you through your workout, too."

"Agreed. I want to talk to Ari, though. I want to clue her in, too, just in case."

"That's probably smart. She might even know something we don't."

"Just now, that's bound to be anything," Kim remarked wearily. "If nothing else comes up, Wade, I'm going back to….."

"Actually, I was going to suggest you get ready to leave. Let them keep watching the house while you sneak out without them seeing."

"How am I going to…..?"

"The Roth is in the garage," he pointed out.

"And they would still see…."

"The boys upgraded your AI. It now has full stealth. You can take off without anyone seeing you go."

"Wow. I knew they were up to something with that new multiprocessor, but…."

"Just pack, Kim. I'd prefer we don't take any chances with a guy that apparently fly. He could literally come out of nowhere if we're not careful."

"True. I'll go pack now, and then let the folks know what's up."

"They won't like it," he predicted.

"I know. I just got here."

"Well, you had a few days," Wade smiled blandly. "That has to be a record for you."

"Watch it, Wade," she growled, but he only chuckled before the Kimmunicator went blank.

**KP**

"You think she brought it," the voice at the other end of the line asked.

Dr. Director stared at the blank monitor on the dash of her car, but she knew the speaker by just the sound of his voice.

"She's the cautious sort," Betty admitted. "She'll investigate herself, but she will move. She's not the type to sit on her hands when there is potential trouble aiming her way."

"Good. As long as it gets her out of that house. We can't touch her while she's there."

"You are certain this is the proper course of action," Will asked. "Frankly, I can foresee this one biting us in the backside very hard if things go wrong."

"Unfortunately, I agree. Equally regrettable, that ass had to bring Kondor into play. He's obviously out to push his own agenda, and doesn't care how he manages it."

"Probably. He was….quite upset when they shelved Operation Aerie."

"Agent Du, in your…..best guess, what do you think the chances are of Kimberly surviving an encounter with Agent Kondor?" Will drove on in silence several minutes, taking a road out of town that led to a deserted stretch of highway. He had just reached a bend in the road near a sheer cliff when he thumbed a button on the shift, and the cliff before them opened up.

Driving into the dimly lit cavern beyond, he turned to eye his superior.

"If, as she is, she faced Kondor, I foresee no better than a fifty/fifty chance of her survival."

"But? I heard it in your tone," Betty reminded him as he pulled up next to a huge lift, and they got out of the car.

"But….."

Will sighed.

"You have to know that if anyone targets her now, Shego is going to be drawn into play. I don't think she's been feigning the intimacy of her new relationship of late."

"Nor do I."

"Which gives Possible a perhaps sixty percent chance if she's going to be in play, too. Perhaps sixty-five if she brings in Stoppable, who just arrived back in the States."

"I heard. You still think they won't be able to stop him?"

"I'm more concerned with Kondor's success."

"Explain," Betty asked as they walked across the lift, opened a door that led to a larger hanger, and headed for the prepped and waiting VTOL with GJ markings.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, whoever targets Possible now is inviting chaos. If anything happens to her, and especially at the hands of suspect entities, Shego will not only be in play. She's going to go hunting blood. We both know that woman hasn't used a tenth of her real power in all these years. If she _explodes….."_

"Operation Aerie would be the least of the government's concerns for the future. I agree. It is, in fact, what I tried to warn the DOD against this madness from the start. We're walking a thin line here, Will. We need to ensure Kimberly has more of an edge."

"What do I do," he asked knowingly as they climbed into the jet, and prepared to take off, ignoring the workers outside.

Betty's good eye glittered, and she gave a smile that generally chilled her enemies.

"You recall Wade."

"Yes. The child hacker," Will growled.

"I want you to arrange for him to….stumble upon certain files. Hopefully, he'll detect them in time to do some good. If all else fails, I want eyes on Possible 24/7. If it looks like a genuine hit, which is what I'm guessing from the Intel we got out of the Pentagon, I want Kondor taken out before he can harm Kimberly."

"The DOD won't like it."

"They'll like it even less if Shego goes critical."

"Are you saying….?"

"As you pointed out, Agent Du," Betty told him. "In all these years, Shego has barely used a tenth of her power. Powers we have long known were driven and fueled by her emotional state. Imagine a truly enraged Shego? Imagine one torn by grief? Now, imagine one that wants to tear everyone, and everything around her apart. Do you think she could be stopped, Will? By us? By anyone?"

"Hardly. The only person that has ever managed to even slow her has been….."

Will frowned as he slid the stick back, and easily lifted the jet from the ground on silent turbines as he made the easy connection.

"If Possible falls, we're all screwed."

"Exactly," Betty told him. "Kimberly must be protected at all costs. Our best probabilities experts predict that if Kim dies, the world is lost. Not the nation. Not a few old-fashioned warhawks. The world, Will. I want the best we have on her as of now."

Will nodded firmly as he banked the jet's nose, and flew up and out of the hollow mountain as he aimed for their primary headquarters.

"I know just the team," he said, nodding to himself as he hoped the loud-mouthed braggadocios were really as good as they claimed they still were.

Just then, though, Team Impossible were really their best chance at keeping Kim Possible alive and well. And if that wasn't irony, he didn't know the meaning of the word.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Origins**

**By LJ58**

**7**

"Let me get this straight," Shego murmured as she eyed Kim who was in front of a computer with Wade's familiar visage onscreen. "Kim is being marked by a nut job from _my_ past created by the nut that screwed up our lives in the first place?"

"I have the feeling there is more to it than Dr. Director told us," Kim admitted.

"There usually is," Wade agreed.

"Goes without saying," Shego added with a surly grumble.

"Right, so we have two missions here. Well, three, but I'm on that one myself already?"

"Want to start making sense yet," Shego complained.

"Right. Sorry. I forgot you weren't in our initial planning sessions," Wade said with a faint smile. "You're usually ahead of us by now. Anyway, I have run full, and detailed scans of Kim again, and am comparing them with our past results to see what might be….evolving inside her."

"Makes sense."

"That said, we need to press her more than her usual solo workouts manage to see if anything…."

"Pops out," Shego suggested.

"Exactly. And no one pushes my buttons better than you," Kim admitted.

"Why, gee, thanks, Princess," Shego grinned, looking positively wicked just then.

"Ari," she gasped.

"What? I'm just thanking you for the compliment, Kimmie," the green-skinned woman beamed.

Kim eyed her suspiciously, but nodded all the same.

"That said, we also have to keep this….secret. As in unseen. Which is how we need to keep Kim in general until we can find, and neutralize this bird-freak," Wade added quickly.

"I still think we should just draw him out, and….."

"Kim, we've been over this. That would be incredibly….."

"Stupid," Shego suggested.

"Exactly," Wade nodded firmly.

"Hey," Kim complained.

"Face it, Kimmie," Shego smirked. "I've had experience with bird freaks. Anyone styling that model is not going to be sane enough to predict, or ambush. Plus, Nerdlinger says this guy really can fly, _and_ shoot poison feathers?"

"He can. The data I've retrieved confirms it," Wade nodded.

Along with data he was still sifting that stated that Kondor wasn't alone. That he had four teammates in something called the Aerie that were apparently active operatives for a black ops group fronted by the DOD itself. Something, he knew, wasn't adding up, but he did know enough to guess that someone in their own government was targeting Kim for their own reasons.

Someone with the money, skill, and the expertise to turn people into flying assassins.

Kim was still looking mulish, but that wasn't unusual.

"So, Shego. Can we count on you?"

"Of course you can," Shego told him. "But I told you, I go by Ari now….."

"With all due respect. Right now, we need _Shego,"_ Wade cut her off. "Because if half what I suspect is true, we're going to need you both at the top of your game for this one."

"Wade," Kim frowned.

"Later, Kim," he told her. "I need to get everything…..lined up first. In the meantime, we do need that workout, and the resulting data. So, ready to go?"

"Where?"

"The last place where anyone would ever think to look for you two," he told her as they sat in the dimly lit duplex that was one of Wade's many safe houses he arranged for himself over the years.

Not that Wade didn't have cause for his paranoia at times, but even Kim felt he took it to extremes of late.

"Where," Shego echoed Kim.

"Trust me," Wade smiled, and it was his 'I'm being clever' smile that Shego had long ago learned to hate. Usually because it meant trouble for her and Drew.

Just then, it was almost comforting.

Because after hearing that someone was targeting Kim for any reason, Shego found out she really did have some maternal instincts after all. Her primary instinct was still yelling for someone to show up so she fry them, but good. No holding back. No half measures.

Anyone came near her…friend, and Shego wasn't even leaving ashes this time.

"Let's get moving," the green-skinned woman told Kim. "I'm tired of sitting in this dump anyway."

Kim sighed, and went to grab her single tote she had brought in after Wade had directed her here to wait on Shego's arrival.

**KP**

"You want us to what," Crash demanded as he gaped at Will who had insisted upon briefing them in person, in a secured room, for their next above top secret mission.

"What he said," Dash growled as he eyed the skinny kid that vetted all their missions since they had 'volunteered' to join Global Justice.

After that fiasco with Team Possible, it had been either join up, or face bankruptcy. None of the men had wanted to face their creditors after all the negative publicity they had garnered trying to take out that redheaded cheerleader. What should have been an easy, ego-crushing op had turned into a real fiasco before Kim and her team had finished with them.

Hindsight, they had all learned that day, could be a real bitch at times.

"I'm serious. This mission is highly dangerous, and extremely important. The fate of our entire world might well depend on your success."

"Because one ex-cheerleader is sooooo important," Burn drawled, looking unimpressed as he studied the Sodoku puzzle before him a few seconds before scribbling in all the answers without hesitation.

"This one is," Will told him curtly. "And it will take all your skills just to survive yourselves if half of what we fear is true."

"Talk," Dash said, his dark eyes narrowing as he took in the man's sincerity.

He had many skills, but one thing he had learned early was how to read a man. This one, he knew, was very worried, and very serious.

"What I'm about to tell you is above all known security classifications. Just knowing it might mark you for termination if the wrong people hear about your involvement."

"The wrong people being," Burn asked.

"Anyone in the Pentagon, or the DOD," Will told him. "It goes downhill from there."

"Damn," Dash swore. "Those guys do play hardball."

"Wait. Wait one minute," Burn demanded. "What does the Big Brass have to do with a cheerleading wannabe?"

"You did not hear this from me, but…. Certain elements in that group want Possible eliminated for reasons of their own that have yet to be fully determined. I can, however, tell you this with the utmost earnestness. If Possible dies, so do we. All of us. The entire world."

"You gotta be kidding me," Crash huffed. "I have to admit she's pretty darn good. Or she was before she vapored. But….the whole world scenario? What is that about?"

"The part where you can never admit what you know. It turns out that Shego; yes, that Shego; is her real mother. If Possible dies, imagine Shego going ballistic. Literally."

"She's still just a….."

"Creature of unimaginably immeasurable, and untapped fusion power that has never, ever been successfully contained. Except by Possible. Now, imagine Possible out of the equation. As a mediator, or a daughter. Imagine that creature driven to mindless fury, and nothing…. Absolutely nothing, standing in her way."

"Damn," Dash echoed himself, this time looking sickly.

"Exactly," Will told him. "Now, any more arguments about the gravity of this mission," he asked.

"So, in _her_ words," Crash asked blandly, looking utterly solemn, "What's the sitch?"

Will began to talk again. This time, all three listened intently.

**KP**

"I'm sorry, Ron," Anne Possible told the lanky young man who had just knocked. "You just missed her. Wade called her, and she had to leave….unexpectedly."

"Man, that tanks," he sighed. "I finally get into town at the same time, and she…. Wait, I thought she gave up on the missions for college?"

"I….don't think it's a mission. Or a regular one, at least," Anne murmured, looking troubled.

"Dr. P? You know I can help? What's going on?"

The neurosurgeon looked around as if expecting someone to pop up from anywhere. Ron frowned when she also looked up.

"Talk to Wade," she murmured in a low whisper, then added more normally, "Shall I tell her you came by," signaling that she was expecting him to leave.

"Sure, Dr. P. Let her know I'm back in town, and hoping to catch up. Catch you later," he said, and turned and sauntered back toward his own house.

Walking into his parents' house, he waved at his mom, walked up the steps to his room in the basement, and went directly to the window. Standing alongside it, he eyed the neighborhood, his hazel eyes scanning everything as he accessed any problems.

Nothing that stood out.

But that feeling of wrongness he got over at the Possibles' house was still there.

He walked over to the closet, opened the door, and reached into his black, tote back for the small, red device that he still carried.

Flipping a switch, he waited a moment while it powered up, and was surprised when Wade didn't immediately appear.

A moment later, though, he was there, and he was looking distracted. And worried.

By now, Ron could tell the difference.

"Sitch me, buddy. Because I'm getting _seriously_ bad vibes over here."

"Ron. Just a second, I'm running something here, and…. There. Okay. Okay, that's what I thought. Ron, let me get back to you. Only….watch your back. We've got new baddies hunting Kim, and they want her dead. And, Ron. FYI… They can _fly_."

Ron stared at the blank screen, and frowned.

Okay, it wasn't the first time that Wade had given him a brush-off.

Usually with reason. It didn't help that he had, to many on the outside, turned his back on KP. As if that could ever happen.

Still. Flying villains?

Suddenly, Dr. P looking up made a lot of sense.

Reaching back into his tote, he pulled out a slender belt with a few small pouches attached. Pulling up his shirt, he looped the belt over his lean hips, and then dropped his shirt's loose hem back over it to hide its presence.

"You better stay here, buddy," he told Rufus, who had slept virtually all the way home. "This one might be more than even you can handle."

It was telling that his longtime friend didn't argue. Naked mole rats only lived so long, and his friend was getting very long in the tooth, as they used to say. While he was an exceptional creature in his own right, Rufus just wasn't getting any younger. He gave a faint smile to his friend who only waved a tiny paw his way before settling back into his nest, and then Ron left his room.

Time, he decided, for some answers. For once, he knew right where to find them.

**KP**

"You're kidding," both women told the young man on the Kimmunicator screen.

The coordinates he had led them to had directed them right to one of Drakken's long abandoned lairs in the mountains outside Denver.

Both women had memories of the place. Drakken had launched quite a few schemes from here aimed solely at neutralizing Kim's effectiveness when he decided she was the only thing between him and ultimate conquest. It took him some time to learn that Kim was only one of the many barriers between him and his dreams. He himself, Shego had tried to tell him, was his greatest enemy at times.

He never did listen.

"There's no better place for you to run our tests, or to hide out. This place has been abandoned for years. Even Drakken doesn't come back here any longer. Plus, it should take the damage of whatever you two might do when you get down to it," Wade explained. "It is carved out of solid rock, after all."

"You do know half this dump caved in the last time Kimmie and the buffoon….. Ah, Stoppable," she amended with a glance at Kim, "Came knocking."

"I know that," Wade sighed patiently. "I already ran complete geological scans of the remaining cavern and corridors. It's completely stable. I did mark the tunnels you need to avoid. In fact, I already have a small, portable generator already hooked up, and running, so you'll have power for all your immediate needs, too."

"A generator," Shego grumbled as the Roth's powerful jets lowered them onto the narrow ledge near the old hangar that was starting to slowly open at their approach. "You think some dinky little juice box will run…..?"

_"My_ generator could run a hundred of these lairs," Wade huffed. "Call me when you're settled in, and ready to start the tests," he told Kim before the Kimmunicator went dark.

Kim smiled faintly as the front wheels touched the ground, and she drove forward into the hangar even as the door began lowering the moment her bumper cleared the huge, metal panel.

Even as she stopped the car, lights all around kicked on, turning the gloomy cavern into a well-lit space with surprisingly clean walls.

"Wow, Wade has been working overtime on this," Kim said, stepping out of the car after she switched it off. Most of the wreckage that would have been here was gone, and the space was filled with three large lockers she assumed was likely filled with provisions for their stay since they all had Wade's mark on them.

"Looks like," Shego agreed, climbing out to look around.

"A word of warning, though, Ari," Kim smiled at her. "Wade gets real touchy when you insult his tech. He's kind of proud of what he does. Usually with good reason."

"Please. He's still a kid. He can stand a little humility. I still recall how easily Drew spiked his systems, and managed to fool both of you….. Well, you know, back then."

"I remember," Kim said, still smiling. "But he's gotten much better, and so has his equipment. I doubt even the NSA could track him today. In fact, I know they can't. They've tried."

"Really," Shego exclaimed as she helped pull their bags out of the car.

"Well, the feds might like his help on occasion, but they don't really like a free agent getting into their files without them knowing it. That, and they really think he should be working for them exclusively. Not simply with them now and again."

"Yeah, I know how that one goes," she muttered. "I was a mercenary for both sides for a while, recall. Sometimes, you really don't see the difference in the sides, though. They both play the same games in the end."

Kim frowned now.

"I never did."

"No. You were one of the few, though, Kim. We both know that," Shego pointed out.

Kim said nothing to that.

"So, as I recall, living quarters were…."

"This way," Shego nodded as Kim looked right down the corridor they entered after leaving the hangar.

Even as they did, the lights behind them went out.

"Whoa!"

"Probably motion sensors," Kim remarked carelessly.

"Makes sense. Be a waste of power if you just lit up everything on a constant basis."

"That's how we found you a lot of times," Kim chuckled. "Drakken's toys used a lot of power. It's hard not to notice the drain on the grid."

"I know. I warned him about that more than once, but after a while, you just kind of shrug, and give up."

"I can imagine," Kim smirked.

"No. No, you really can't," Shego told her. "You would have to have lived with the guy. Trust me, his issues have issues."

"Not even touching that one," Kim told her. "I'm just glad we worked things out. Well, that we're working them out. You know what I mean?"

"Of course, Kim," she smiled her way. "I won't say we've both completely buried out respective hatchets," the green-skinned woman smirked herself. "But I'm really glad I never succeeded in putting you down now."

"As if," Kim couldn't help huffing.

"Please. I took it easy on you half the time, and you know it."

"Easy? I remember going home with more fractures than not more than once."

"And I could have just broken your bones," Shego smiled as she walked into a door, and declared, "This one's mine."

Kim looked around the spacious room, and noted the bed was already made with fresh linen. Green and black decorated the room, and she guessed Wade had done it purposely.

Or found a stash of Shego's own things left behind.

Either way, it was a nice touch.

"Nice," she commented.

"Well, go find your dump. Then we'll check out the facilities, and we'll see if we have a place to….play."

"Play?"

"Well, what would you call it?"

Kim eyed her, juggling her own bags, and then grinned.

"Can't wait," she grinned, and went to find her own room.

**KP**

The man walked into the dimly lit room, eyed the ceiling, and asked, "Are we conserving power here of a sudden?" The other man already present gestured, and the younger man with him walked over, and switched on the overhead lights.

"You were late, and I saw no reason to advertise my presence," the man in the dark gray suit growled as he eyed the man in full military uniform with a chest full of ribbons and medals.

"I couldn't too well call you," the general spat back, setting a briefcase on the table between them. "I was with the president conferring over the….."

"Don't care," the man said, holding up a dismissive hand. "Do we, or do we not have the green light," the man demanded as the younger aide stood by the lights, keeping an eye on the door. The only way in or out of the windowless room.

The officer pulled out a file from his briefcase and tossed it to him.

"Operation Aerie is now officially green-lit. We also have confirmation that GO-1 is with Possible, which likely swayed some of the more hesitant in agreeing to your terms. Still, if our team takes out the what are known to be the most capable and dangerous agents on the planet, then we'll have full backing for all future operations."

"I sense a qualifier in that," the suited man growled.

"The initial mission must be covert. The assassinations have to be completely under the radar of all agencies from both sides."

"That may be a problem," the suited man muttered, looking toward his aide.

"How so?"

"I already have information suggesting someone leaked details of Kondor to the Possible woman."

"All the better. If…. _When_ our agents take her down even with her on guard, it'll prove that the Aerie is superior to anyone, or anything out there."

"It won't just be her," the suit remarked.

"I doubt even the infamous Shego can defend against an airborne aggressor," the general smirked.

"While I am still concerned about that particular free agent," the man in the suit remarked. "I was not talking about her. We have indications that Stoppable is back in the area, and already involved."

"Stoppable? Pfffft," the senior officer snorted. "What can that careless buffoon do to stop us?"

The man opened the file, and eyed the cover page.

"Perhaps you should have read your own reports. Four years ago, Stoppable was the _primary_ agent involved in stopping the Lorwardian invaders. He took them both out when even Possible and Shego were both neutralized."

The general frowned.

"That wasn't in my briefing."

"Then maybe you need better Intel."

"All the same, he's still one man. One easily distracted from all I've seen. If he interferes…. Consider him collateral damage."

"There are several agencies hoping to yet employ him."

The general closed his briefcase, and smiled coldly.

"Trust me. Whatever his abilities at this point, even I know you cannot control Stoppable. He is, and always was, a loose cannon. Like Possible. If he gets in the way this time, you have my express permission to take him out."

The suit smiled knowingly.

"What did he do to you?"

"Not me. He made one of my operations fall apart last year in the South Pacific. We lost millions, and four good men because of his interference there. Frankly, it won't hurt my feelings at all if he were to be accidentally terminated."

"Consider it done. Frankly, taking out Team Possible might finally open the door to finally managing the real brains behind that infuriating redhead."

"The hacker?"

"The single most intelligent man on the planet, and don't underestimate him. So long as he's backing Possible, we have to bring our best game to even get around him. I am not kidding when I say there is almost nowhere that _hacker_ cannot get into if he wants in."

"I don't see the problem. Send the usual federal agents after him, and….."

"You really don't read your reports do you," the suit asked curtly.

"Whatever. I have to get back before I'm missed," the general told him. "Just try to have those two, or three, terminated by the end of the week. I'd like nothing better than to present the Aerie to the president with proof of their absolute effectiveness under any condition."

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Origins**

**By LJ58**

**8**

His name was Connor.

Technically, it was Connor Foxx.

That was not what they called him, though.

He was a miracle of science.

Mad science.

They thought he was insane.

They thought he was obsessed.

They were partially right.

Flexing his large, black wings that made him think more of a crow than his self-styled Kondor appellation, he smirked at the nervous visages of his handlers.

If he just turned his wings in the slightest, and thought about it, he could fire dozens of pinfeathers at them before they could blink. Feathers tipped with anything from mild intoxicants, to the deadliest poisons his hybrid metabolism could conjure.

Twenty-three successful covert missions. Twenty-two dead targets. Yet the handlers still cringed when he flexed his wings around them.

Eagle would laugh himself sick if he saw those so-called handlers. He found humor in the most unlikely things. He wasn't like Sparrow. He always wondered how she got onto the team. Well, aside from the wings. She had a soft heart. Too soft for the work they did.

Now Hawk, he would kill, and not even bat an eye. He took no joy in it. He wasn't saddened by it. He simply treated it like any other job. Although he found it hard to envision any other job. It wasn't like he could walk into some ordinary business, and apply for work.

His entire life seemed to be behind bars of one kind or another. Usually in research labs.

His very existence was an experiment. In that, his mother had at least been honest. One of the few times, so far as he could tell.

Still, she had been dependable. She had treated him with the import he deserved.

Until that redheaded bitch had showed up. He wasn't sure where she came from, but he knew where she had gone.

He had watched her grow up.

The entire time that control freak who ran the Aerie watched him, he was discreetly watching her. He saw her grow. Become a hero. Earn praise and fame from all around her. She had friends. Family. Everything he did not.

Because of her.

Because something in her had destroyed his mother.

He knew that as surely as he knew the sun would rise, and that he could fly.

He had spent five years in super-secure static lockdown before one of the men who founded Operation Aerie got an idea. He left a doppelganger behind to dupe those watching his stasis tube, and recruited him into the Aerie as an airborne assassin to take out targets that ordinary agents could not reach. At least, not safely.

They thought he had only just escaped, after that fiasco that had revealed the doppelganger was a fake, but he had been out for years. At least, out of that particular cell.

He had his own agenda, though, and that had never changed.

Whatever else his handlers thought, no one controlled Kondor. No one. And when he was ready, and assured he knew where to find her, Kim Possible was going to die.

"Kondor," the old man that thought he was the brains behind their success nodded curtly as he walked into the room where he was exercising the kinks out of his muscles after a long month of inactivity. "You have a mission."

"Really," he asked. "What wannabe do you need hit this time," he sneered, never all that impressed with the so-called threats they fed him.

None of them even near a match to him. They certainly weren't much of a challenge.

Eagle found them, he being their recon with his superlative vision, and Kondor took them down. Only rarely did they need Hawk's brute strength. Sparrow, who was more a covert operative use to her chameleon like skills at blending in, was even less useful to the team in his eyes. He did sometimes envy her ability to make her wings vanish until needed, but other than that, she was just a ghost. Skulking about, and rarely much use in a fight.

Even he had never met the fifth member of their team.

They called him Ghost. Just Ghost.

The old man who had a fetish for gray suits just called him Five. The way he called him One when he didn't bother using names.

He'd like to meet this Ghost, if only to prove who was top flier in this game.

He already knew he could fly circles around all three of his teammates. He was faster, and more maneuverable. It helped that he was born with his wings. They were given theirs. In the end, he was also far more deadly with the neurotoxins he could manufacture out of his own body.

Still, he couldn't help but be curious about Ghost.

"You have one primary target," the man told him, holding out a file. "There are two others that may involved themselves. If they do, you have license to terminate them as well."

Kondor took the file, and opened it.

And a slow, feral grin etched across his plain visage as he recognized the familiar features of the alleged heroine who still haunted his dreams.

"I believe you know her," the Suit said in a bland tone. The only one he ever used.

"So, what made you finally target her," he asked.

"That is unimportant. What is, is that you need to eliminate her before the end of the week."

"Just give me a location, and consider her gone."

"I'm sending Sparrow with you this time. You'll need her this time as much as Eagle's eyes."

"Yeah, right," Kondor snorted.

"Yes, that's exactly right. We lost track of her, but Sparrow can infiltrate her circle of friends, and assess her likely hiding places. You will standby, with Eagle watching from overhead for any movement of those friends."

"So, she's already in hiding? Doesn't seem her style."

"You know that much about her?"

"I watch TV," Kondor shrugged dismissively. "I figured she was the type to want to take me on herself."

"She probably is," the Suit told him. "Which is what worries me. If she's gone to ground, it's a sure bet it's because she and her allies are plotting how to strike back at…..us. I want her neutralized before that can happen."

"Who's the cyclops," he asked, holding up the fourth photo of a woman with an eye patch over one eye.

"Unimportant. However, we believe she's feeding our targets critical information. If you see her anywhere in the vicinity of your operation, you will take her out."

"Permanently?"

"Not this time. Just put her out of commission, and give her something to think about. For now, she's still useful. For now," the man said in that cool, bland way of speaking he had.

"Whatever," he said, shoving the photos back.

"The two you'll need to be wary of are Shego and Stoppable," he went on.

"Yeah, right. A pale chick, and a poser? I don't think so."

"Both have uncharted powers and abilities. They may be ground-bound, but don't underestimate them. In fact, do not underestimate any of them. Possible has not survived as long as she has by being a pushover."

"She never faced me," Kondor smirked, and flung three freathers with pinpoint accuracy at the three guards across the room.

All three struck them in the throat, and all three hit the floor in limp sprawls.

"What was that about," the older man growled, showing a degree of irritation now.

"I didn't like the way they looked at me," Kondor huffed, and headed for the door. "Now, I'd better go pack while you round up the others. Just tell Sparrow she'd better not get in my way this time."

The 'or else' hung in the air, but the Suit didn't say a word.

Not that he cared.

No one controlled Kondor. No one.

He just found it ironic that the jerk was finally pointing him at the single target he hated worst in all the world. Yeah, he found that one really funny.

**KP**

"You okay," Shego asked as she walked over to where Kim stood, panting hard after their nonstop forty minute workout.

"Pretty good, actually," Kim looked up with a smile. "I was just trying to figure out if I felt any different. Still, I haven't pushed like this in a while. It felt….pretty good."

"I know what you mean," Shego smiled. "Not many can keep up with me even when I slow it down for them."

Kim drew a long breath, let it out, and then shook back her loose hair that had escaped her ponytail.

"Well, I think we've kicked the rust off," she grinned, showing little sign of exhaustion as she stretched again. "Want to start the real sparring?"

Shego grinned.

"You are something else, Princess," she called her.

"I think I've actually missed that," Kim smiled at her. "The teasing, and all, I mean."

"You missed getting your butt kicked?"

"Oh, you are so paying for that one," Shego growled, and took an offensive stance. "When Nerdlinger gives the go, you are going down so fast you won't know what hit you."

"Back at you," Kim grinned, wearing an upgraded battle suit she had yet to activate simply because she was relying on her own abilities while assessing her current status.

Shego wore her own familiar cat-suit simply because it was convenient, and the only thing that could stand up to her plasma if she happened to fire up at any time. They were in the middle of a large, seemingly empty chamber, but was actually filled with special sensors Wade had installed just for this test.

If you didn't know better, you would never have guessed that this was once Drakken's primary lab where he had once tried launching dozens of his silly schemes. Wade had completely cleaned it out before sending them here.

Or rather, his own robotic workers had. Unlike Drakken, Wade's robots were both perfectly programmed, and operated flawlessly.

"Hear that, Wade," she called out to the unseen watcher they both knew was monitoring them.

"Considering I've been watching from the start, it's hard to miss, Kim," Wade's wry tone filled the air from a hidden speaker.

"You just better not have any of your cameras in my bedroom, Nerdboy," Shego growled.

"Please," Wade huffed. "As if I would stoop that low."

"Besides," Kim whispered. "He invented real x-ray glasses years ago," she winked at her. "If he wanted a peek….."

Shego gaped at her, then glared as she tried very hard to think if Wade had ever been wearing glasses when he was around her.

"How did you know that," she demanded.

"I took them away from Ron after he borrowed them from him," Kim laughed at her expression.

"Stoppable…..!"

"Don't look like that. This is Ron we're talking about. He wanted to use them to cheat at poker. Unfortunately, he gave himself away when he realized he was seeing a lot more than just our cards."

Wade cleared his throat, loudly, then said, "Okay, I've got your warmup data, Kim. Whenever you're ready, my bio-recorders are set to scan your sparring. Remember. Try to go all out the same as you did for your exercises. We want to see if we can quantify any discernible…."

"We got it," Shego grumbled, still yet to relax. "We got it the first dozen times. Just say we can get to it."

"Go," Wade sighed.

"Is he going to pout," Shego whispered as Kim grinned.

"No, but you're about to," she predicted, and lunged forward.

Shego, already on guard, was still almost taken by surprise by the speed and ferocity of her charge.

**KP**

"Trust me," Dr. Drakken smirked as he walked into the secret entrance to the old lair. "This is the last place anyone would ever expect to find us," the blue-skinned megalomaniac grinned as Lars limped into the lair behind him.

He had been lucky. Unlike his two companions, who were still in ICU with badly cracked skulls.

Still, if they hadn't thought he was worse off than he was, he would likely be in a cell right now. Fortunately, they underestimated his strength, and he was able to sneak out of the hospital before anyone could alert the authorities.

When he had told Drakken what had happened, the man had been less than understanding.

His boss had been so irate that Lars decided it might be best to postpone any talk of retirement. Still, he did manage to get him to reconsider hiding in plain sight, as he called it. Especially with Stoppable likely out looking for them after they had tipped their hand. Hopefully, this old lair Drakken remembered would be just what the proverbial doctor ordered.

They could lay low, he could heal up, and then when the time was right, he would tell the boss….

A wailing howl sounded as he opened the door to the main lab ahead of Drakken, and gaped as a small, slender body flew past the door, and slammed into the wall on his left.

Right before she was back on her feet, bounding forward in a near frenetic somersault of sorts, and driving both feet and fists into the woman on the far side of the completely empty room that had once housed Drakken's primary lab and work area.

"Shego!"

"Shego," Drakken echoed, and shoved past him, almost knocking him over since Lars almost lost his grip on his cane. "Where?" The two women who seemed to be fighting with deadly intent both stopped at his shout, and turned to face them.

"Shego," Drakken howled in glee, and then only belatedly realized who stood beside her. "And… Kim Possible?"

Lars stared at him. Why did the guy always sound so surprised to see her?

"Doc," Shego said in the most unfriendly voice Lars had ever heard since Stoppable had slapped him down.

He cringed, seeing the expression in Possible's open features, and stepped back as Drakken bulled into the chamber.

"What are you doing? This is my lair! Where is my equipment? My computers? My…..?"

"Zip it, Doc," Shego growled. "And tell me why you're here. You gave up on this dump ages ago. Why come back now?"

"Stoppable," Lars growled, and looked less than brave just then as Possible's green eyes shot his way. "We, ah, had to hide."

"Oh, yeah. Heard you pissed off the monkey master. Real smart move, Lars," Shego smirked.

Lars had nothing to say to that.

"Never mind the buffoon," Drakken howled. "Why are you in my lair with…..her," he seethed, pointing an accusing finger at Kim, who looked more amused than upset just now.

Something that, all things considered, made Lars even more nervous. Maybe Drakken had a point about Possible somehow controlling Shego.

"First, tell me something," Shego asked, walking toward them with Kim at her side, pacing every step.

Something was definitely off here. Lars knew it. He felt it. Only he wasn't about to say a word. Not with two of the most unstable people in the world within reach of him. He knew, because he worked with both of them.

"What?"

"How many of the boys are with you?"

"Meh. Just Lars. That miser Jack cut all my services after my last check bounced," he complained. "Can you believe that?"

Kim giggled.

"And why is she here? Why aren't you…..hurting her, or something? Why are you….?"

"Doc," Shego said, smiling a very unnerving smile as Lars tried to take a step back again. He was pondering the chances of making it back to the hover pod when Shego grabbed the boss, slung him into the room, and around to bang into a wall.

Hard.

"Okay, blue-boy. Time for you to listen up."

"Shego…..?"

"Bup, bup, bup," she cut him off, whacking him in the head as she did. "Time to listen. Ears open?"

"Uh, yes," Drakken squeaked.

"Good. Now, me and Kimmie here are incognito. Bad guys, _real_ bad guys, are looking for both of us. Only these bad guys are the kind to kill anyone in their way when they come. Still listening?"

"Yes," Drakken whimpered now, looking like he would like to run away. Very fast.

Lars was feeling the same as he absorbed Shego's words.

Anyone that could make Shego hide…

"Good. Now, since you blundered in here, you have two choices."

"I would be…."

"Ears open, mouth shut," she growled, wagging a glowing finger in front of his face.

Drakken's eyes rounded hugely, and he pointedly clamped his mouth shut so tight his lips almost completely disappeared.

"Choice one, you spend the next few weeks tied up in a broom closet. I might even remember to check on you now and then before we leave."

"But….!"

"Choice two, I let you stay free, and you help. Only help. And _only_ in the way I say. No ideas. No plots, or schemes. No nothing. Got it?"

"But, Shego," he whined.

"Or, I might go with Kim's option."

"Uh….she has an idea," Drakken asked, turning to look at the redhead just staring at him with am impassive stare just then.

"Yep. She suggested we toss you off the cliff, and see how many times you bounce on the way down."

Drakken's eyes rounded hugely.

"I'll do whatever you say, Miss Shego," Lars spoke up as Drakken stared at Possible as if trying to credit those words.

"Fine," Drakken finally grumbled. "Just don't expect me to….."

"Closet," Shego asked Kim.

"Closet," Kim nodded.

Shego shoved him at Lars.

"Tie him up," she told the big man.

"Now, see here. Just who is the evil genius….."

"Thanks," Shego grinned as Drakken dropped at their feet, out cold, after Lars' free hand dropped a big fist atop his head.

"I figured it'd make everything easier for all of us," the big man admitted.

"It will," Shego said with a knowing sigh. "By the way, how'd you get past our security anway?"

"Drakken brought us in through the secret door."

"Doy," Shego sighed, having forgotten about her former employer's penchant for secret doors after he had enough lairs blow up in his face. "We'd better secure that. If the blue dimwit found it, so could the wrong guys."

"Wade," Kim called out.

"Already scanning, Kim. I'll have it sealed up, and wired into the main grid before Drakken can wake up."

"The kid is here, too," Lars asked, reaching down to take Drakken by his collar in spite of his limp.

"Don't you know," Shego asked. "That kid's everywhere. Tie him up, then how about putting on fresh coffee. Kimmie can't make coffee to save her life. Oh, and don't try leaving."

"That would be a bad idea."

Lars just nodded at the two who turned to square off again as if about to fight.

"So, what are you two doing?"

"Playing," both women exclaimed, just as they lunged for each other once more.

Lars gaped for a second, cringing at some of the speed and ferocity of those exchanges, and turned to drag Drakken off to a proper holding cell. Just that quick glance was enough to convince him he was definitely going to retire after he got out of this one. Because if that was was play, he didn't want to see them getting serious. Definitely time to retire, he told himself.

Definitely.

**KP**

Crash stopped the big, gray Humvee, and looked at the GPS again.

"Okay, so where is she?"

"Du said the GJ tracker that locked on Shego's particular energy signature was good. But I don't see….."

"Guys," Dash said, eyeing the roadside to their left. "Is that….?"

"A mountain," Burn sighed, staring up at the peak that seemed to rose well over their heads. "A very big mountain."

Crash tapped the GPS and sighed.

"Yep. She's at the top."

"Think there's a road," Burn asked, eyeing the slope. He might be the strongest man on the team, but he was not fond of heights. Or freestyle climbing. Which, as they had no gear, would mean this would be just that kind of climb.

Both his teammates stared at him.

"We should have brought a jet," Crash remarked.

"And let everyone with a radar, or a pair of binoculars track us? I'm still not sure someone wasn't trying to tail us yesterday," Dash pointed out.

"Well, whoever they were, we lost them. Now, let's figure out how to get up the hill…."

"Mountain," Burn told Dash.

"And get on with this mission," he finished.

"Uh, I thought we weren't going to contact them? Incognito, and all that?"

Dash sighed.

"We aren't," he told Burn. "We get up the hill. Find a suitable vantage point, and keep our eyes open."

"We're really babysitting this woman," Crash sighed. "I was hoping for some action by now. I'm not really made for stakeouts."

"Remember what Du said," Dash remained him. "I don't about you, but I really don't want to face Shego if she thinks we're the ones that let anyone near Possible. I've seen her cranky. I damn sure don't want to see her really mad."

"Point taken," Crash and Burn both agreed, and the former pulled off the road, and started looking for a place to stash their vehicle.

**KP**

"I expected you sooner," Betty Director murmured as she didn't even bother to turn in her chair when a throat cleared softly behind her.

Ron stepped out of the shadows behind the woman, and didn't even smile.

"One of these days, I'll manage to surprise you," he told her somberly.

"Stoppable, you've been surprising me from day one," she admitted. "I can guess why you're here."

"Kim," he said.

"Kimberly," she nodded, speaking in the same instant.

"Wade said something about….flying assassins. Only he was too tweaked to stop and talk. That makes me worry."

"You should worry. I'm worried, too. This is bigger than you realize."

"Tell me," he said, more than asked.

"I do appreciate your help in that…..incident in the South Pacific last year. It could have cost a lot more lives if those misguided men had succeeded."

Ron said nothing to that.

"And I appreciate your aid in several other operations, even though we both know you weren't officially present."

"The point, Dr. Director," he asked.

"The point is, I'm likely being monitored by now," she said, and eyed him firmly as he stood beside her desk. "So I cannot risk violating any oaths of service by revealing things that are way beyond classified even to you, Stoppable," she told him. "I will tell you, however, that what can be done, is being done."

"That isn't an answer."

"No, it isn't. However, it's all I can say now," she told him, and held out a hand. "Until next time."

Ron took her hand.

"This isn't over."

"I don't expect so," she agreed.

"If anything happens to Kim….."

He said no more as he turned to leave.

"Taking the door?"

"It's how I came in,' he told her.

She blinked now, a degree of surprise showing through.

"Really? I never saw it open."

Ron smiled, and walked out the door.

She knew he was likely heading somewhere to plug the flash-drive she had slipped him into a reader. Still, she was genuinely surprised at just how easily he was getting in and out of her headquarters of late. Monkey Ninja indeed.

She just hoped the information he had just received could help.

For all their sakes.

_To Be Continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Origins**

**By LJ58**

**9**

Will Du still wasn't sure what was going on.

He was usually good at probabilities, but his current puzzle made no sense.

The pieces didn't fit.

They would start to shape, and then…..

Chaos.

Unfortunately, that was the usual state of things when Possible was involved.

He had thought after her apparent retirement to attend college that things would get back to normal. That the world would right itself, and he would be able to make sense of things once more. For a time, it had, and he had been more than happy.

A nice, easily predicted worldview came into being, and he had no issues with the methodical manner in which his duty unfolded.

And then Shego walked out of nowhere to declare herself Possible's biological mother.

That unlikely scenario shattered all his models. All his preconceptions were gone like so much dust.

So far, all he had were unwieldy pieces that didn't seem to fit.

Anywhere.

Still, there was logic involved. He firmly believed that much. He just have to find a base. A proper foundation. Then he could build up the complete picture, and figure out just what was really going on here.

What little Dr. Director had allowed him to see was enough to let him know that there were a great many shadow players involved.

All of them aimed at Possible.

Why, he did not know. He was not certain he cared.

He did know that they were in a very serious situation here if Shego were truly set off.

Most of the planet had been shut down, and yet Possible and Shego had managed to hold off the Lorwardian menace with their unlikely partners. Shego in her own right was virtually unstoppable, and yet Possible, without any apparent power of her own, still managed to shut her down almost every time.

Together, he could appreciate the pair were most formidable.

Unfortunately, so was the Aerie from all he had managed to learn of them.

And they didn't play by any rules those two women would have heard of between them. Even Shego had a sense of honor. Lines she apparently wouldn't cross.

The Aerie didn't.

The skeletal files he had managed to assemble painted a very bleak image of their operational style. Brick through a window seemed to fit best. Steamroller was a close second. They found their target, swept in, and anyone or anything in the way was taken out. To them, the ends apparently did justify their means. Or so those sociopaths seemed to believe.

In that respect, Possible was at a distinct disadvantage.

The one time Possible had actually gotten close to actually killing, she had almost made herself sick over the realization. Most thought she had been taking a well deserved rest after that Lil' Diablo madness once Drakken had been neutralized when she disappeared for a few weeks.

In fact, she had been questioning herself, and her own right to mete out justice after she realized just how close she had come to actually killing Shego.

Never mind that green witch lived, and it would have taken more than a collapsing tower to ever stop that woman, Possible had judged herself that night, and she had not been merciful.

Even Stoppable was not hard on himself. He was, ironically, the more pragmatic of the pair.

Very few knew what he did, that the Lorwardians were not Stoppable's only kills. He was just not one that killed needlessly when he could avoid it. Neither, however, did he dwell on those that were necessary.

That, he knew, was what put Possible at the greatest disadvantage. She simply refused to take that last step, even to save herself.

Never mind the redhead, though.

What really concerned him now was the powers behind the Aerie.

Because Dr. Director was right.

Someone had arranged for that generator to fail, and tipped them off to the fact Kondor had been loose much longer than anyone had guessed.

Someone had also used advanced bio-tech to replicate the mutant's wings to give flight to at least four other agents. What, he pondered, was really going on here? Why, he wondered not for the first time, were they only now targeting Possible.

They were missing something.

He had the uncanny sense that it would allow his puzzle to finally shape up. If only he could figure out the mystery.

**KP**

Lars was literally speechless when he overheard enough in the lair to learn that Possible was Shego's kid.

Suddenly, so much made sense that used to confuse him.

He didn't say a word.

Not one.

He didn't even tip off the Doc, who was locked in a cell in the holding area as far from their quarters as he could manage. Dr. Drakken, they all knew, could be more than a little annoying at the best of times.

Still, listening to the stocky kid on the monitor talking to them now only left him feeling even more out of the loop than ever. And far less capable of even staying in the game, as it were.

"So, you're saying I've got some kind of…..?"

"It's not technically precognition. It's more of a hyper-awareness in the sensing of patterns around you. It's obviously how you managed to duck lasers, tumble through a laser grid without even scorching yourself, and how you manage to anticipate most attacks even before you face them. Once you do face an attack, I'm sure you noticed how they rarely work against you a second time."

"Wait," Shego frowned. "Are you saying she managed to beat me all these years because some part of her….._saw_ my attacks coming?"

"Exactly. As she honed her skills, it also added to her already preternatural reactions and reflexes, too. In short, you could probably duck a bullet coming your way without knowing it was being fired," Wade theorized. "Although," he quickly added, "I don't suggest we test that one. Not without full body armor."

"No, thanks, Wade," Kim shuddered.

She had had a few close calls with weapons at times, and had no wish to purposely aim them at herself for any reason.

"So, anything else?"

"What we already know has been confirmed. But if I'm right, you are still….evolving. I detected a fourteen percent spike in your basic physical strength based on previous tests….."

"Really," Kim frowned. "I hadn't noticed."

"The boys did," Shego remarked, recalling their complaints about her luggage that day she came home.

"Well, so is that it," Kim asked.

"What do you expect," Wade sighed. "Are you looking to turn some shade of primary color, and start glowing?"

"No," Kim huffed. "Well, I hope not. No offense," she told Shego. "But…..if all these people are after me for whatever reason, I just thought there must be more to it than a few….hyper-amped reflexes."

"As I said, we could still be seeing what you're still evolving into here," Wade pointed out. "Your very ignorance of your own heritage might have kept your full potential dampened all this time, but your awareness of it may now help it start….growing."

"Oh."

"Besides, didn't you notice anything yourself?"

"No," Kim shrugged.

"She always was slow," Shego smirked. "Tell me something, Kimmie," she grinned as Lars made a fresh pot of coffee for them as they sat in the kitchen. "When did you start getting tired during our sparring?"

Lars turned to eye the pair.

"Well…. I don't think I did," she admitted. "Not really. If anything, I felt pretty good once I stretched out the kinks, and got moving again."

"I always feel the same way after sitting around doing nothing waiting on Drew to come up with something to do."

"Wait. You're saying….?"

"How many times did I bounce you off that wall, and you kept jumping up, and coming back? You didn't slow down. Didn't pause to rest. You just kept coming. I can count on one hand how many people can do that while facing me," she grinned.

Kim blinked in astonishment.

"So, Miss Possible really has…..powers," Lars asked quietly as he set fresh mugs of steaming coffee before them.

"Yes," Wade and Shego both said as one.

Lars swallowed hard.

"I," he declared as he finished a tray he would be taking to Drakken since they didn't bother letting him out of his cell even to eat. "Am retiring. Uh, just as soon as you let me go," he added when both women eyed him.

Shego sniggered.

Kim said nothing.

"How's that new battle suit coming, Wade," he was asked as Wade finished his own assessments.

"Almost ready. I just need to fine-tune it, and I'll deliver it as soon as I can. Meanwhile, keep your old one handy, and your eyes open. Remember, these people have federal connections, and while the chance is slight, they might still be able to track you down. Either way, they are also airborne, and the records I've managed to unearth suggest they always attack from above."

"So we just stay inside."

"They're also not above using bait," Wade admitted. "I'm calling Ron to have him lock down his place, and your folks' house. Just in case."

"Then leaving didn't help at all," Kim protested.

"Yes, it did. It gives them less of a target, and makes them stop to figure out what you're up to here," Wade told her. "Considering they strike me as the impatient kind, they're bound to grow restless, and possibly even more angry over delays. Emotional people always make mistakes. We can use that."

"That's just what I would have said," Shego agreed.

Kim shot her a sour look.

"So, monkey-boy is in the loop," Shego finally asked when Kim just sat and sipped her fresh coffee, looking bleak just then.

"He stumbled into it himself, but he is definitely figuring it out fast. Dr. Director helped him come up to speed, and I'll be talking to him as soon as he reaches a secure location where I don't have to worry about us being overheard."

"Good," Kim murmured.

"Whatever works," Shego agreed as Lars left with Drakken's tray.

"One last question, Wade. We all know Shego and her brothers share a very particular energy signature."

"We do," Shego blinked.

"It's how we tracked you more than once," Wade admitted.

"Son of a….. I always wondered how you managed to find me so easily," Shego huffed.

"My point is twofold, Wade. One, have you…..found that energy inside me?"

"Yes," Wade told her bluntly. "It's faint, but it's there. It is also, as I said, strong enough to suggest it may…..grow."

"All our powers did once we figured them out, and started using them purposely," Shego murmured.

"That brings me to my second point," Kim said somberly, yet to look up from her cup just then. "If you found Shego using her energy signature," he was asked. "Do you think these guys might figure that out, too? Especially since they're apparently connected to people that studied Team Go for years?"

"Damn," Shego swore hotly as Wade's eyes rounded.

"It's…..possible," he finally told her. "No pun intended."

"I understand. Any way to mask it?"

"No. You have to understand, Kim. Shego…. Well, both of you technically, radiate a cosmic energy frequency that isn't found on Earth. Anywhere. It's completely unique to Team Go, and now to you."

"They have to know," Shego spat. "After all they put us through at the labs, they have to know," she told Kim solemnly.

Kim nodded.

"All right. Then we stay here as planned, but we turn the lair into a trap. If anyone shows up, we lure them inside, and take them down."

"Sounds like a plan," Shego had to agree.

"So, get that battle suit ready, Wade. And we need countermeasures that will give us an edge against flying assassins."

"I'll get on the suit at once. And send you over a couple of mini-jetpacks, too. That should help."

"Sounds good. We'll start booby-trapping the lair. I'm sure there's something around the place that can help us….."

"If you didn't scrap it all, Drew had tons of junk we can use in the storage lockers."

"It's all in the back corridors," Wade told her. "I wasn't going to just toss what could have been dangerous tech in a public dump."

"Smart," Shego told him. "I'll sift what's available, and then we'll get to work," she told Kim.

She nodded.

"Don't worry, Kim," Wade told her before signing off. "I'll make sure your family's house is on full alert."

"Thanks, Wade," she told him, looking thoughtful.

Shego eyed her, and then headed off to start her hunting.

**KP**

"Hey, Ron," Wade said as the familiar face appeared on his monitor later that day. "Sorry I had to cut you off earlier….."

"When were you going to tell me," he demanded curtly as he eyed the younger boy.

"Uh, Ron?"

"When," Ron almost spat, "Were you going to tell me?" "Tell you….what?"

"Anything," Ron hissed. "KP is in danger, _and_ she's _Shego's_ daughter? And you were just going to leave me hanging out without saying anything," he almost shouted now.

"Whoa! Ron, chill," Wade urged him, leaning forward. "Right now, Kim's _mother_ is an uber family secret. Only it's part of why she is in danger, too. That was her call. Not mine. It won't matter, though, if these people find her. They…."

"I….found a file. The Aerie?"

"So, you know?"

"Like I said," Ron said, eyeing the small communicator he held in his hand as he spoke in the privacy of his room. "I found a file."

Wade didn't comment.

"I think there's more to it than a hit, Ron. I don't have proof yet, but…. I think someone wants Kim out of the picture for reasons we're not seeing yet."

"They just happen to be exploiting a psychopath to do their work for them," Ron remarked.

"Well, if they're caught, they can always claim he was just an escaped madman who had been after her all along. But you don't arrange that kind of cover unless you're hiding something. That's what I'm looking for, as well as trying to keep Kim safe."

"Where is she?"

"Right now, safe. But I'm afraid GJ might be blowing her cover if we don't do something. They assigned Team Impossible to guard her."

Ron groaned.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad. They left a trail a blind man could follow. And I doubt these guys are blind."

"Do they know how to find her?"

"The same way we used to find her," Wade admitted.

"I didn't think GJ knew….."

"They finally found a few experts that aren't completely incompetent. It's just as well Shego chose to go legit after all this time."

"So, she really did turn on Drakken? Still, if GJ knows about the comet signature, you can bet…."

"So does the Aerie. I know. But, Ron, in Shego's defense even she didn't know Kim was her child. It stunned them both. It also took them both time to…..figure things out. The last thing either wanted was to put ads in the paper."

"I didn't mean….."

"Ron. When we found out, you weren't around. I doubted you wanted me blowing your cover, any more than Kim wanted me blowing hers. Understand that one?"

"I'm not that thick. But I've been back how long?"

Wade sighed.

"Ron, I would have called you back sooner, but I really am focused on keeping Kim safe, and alive, more than helping anyone catch up to old gossip."

Ron looked furious again for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Okay. Okay. So, we all still have issues. Just tell me where they are, and what I can do? Because if they figured out the tracking deal with Shego, we have to….."

"I have a plan. First, you need to sneak past the less than intrepid trio, and see Shego."

"Shouldn't I just…."

"Trust me, Ron. I do have a plan. The first thing you need to do is reach Shego, and make a little delivery," Wade said with a smile Ron had seen before.

"Just tell me what to do," Ron smiled.

**KP**

Kondor flew high over the outskirts of Middleton, the rush of wind through his hair the closest thing to euphoria in his life as he banked, and wheeled high over the mountains below.

"Anything," he asked his contact.

"I'm entering the main lab now according to the blueprints they gave us," came the soft whisper of Sparrow's familiar voice. "The signal seems strongest there."

God, how he hated her voice. Whining, wheedling, and usually nagging.

Nagging him about brutality. The need for swift, neater killings. The need to be more merciful.

As if they were not assassins.

Moronic child.

"Eagle, you spot anything yet?"

"Nothing. That other team was definitely a blind," he radioed back. "They're still going in circles."

"Okay, sweep them one last time, and then flank the town just in case they have something tricky in mind."

"Don't worry. If they're trying to pull anything, I'll see it first," the Eagle's voice radioed back. "What about that signal the Suits gave us? It still there?"

"Loud and clear. I sent Sparrow in to investigate, and maybe flush them out. About time that little pretender earned her bones."

"She's a spy. Not a warrior," Eagle huffed. "You can't expect her to be as capable as we are," he was told.

"All the same, it would have been better if they sent Hawk. At least he can fight."

"I don't believe they expected a fight. Not with you in lead," Eagle replied. "Or did you intend to make them bleed a little first before you…."

"Just keep your eyes on the posers," Kondor spat. "I'll handle the assignment my way. Like always."

"You're lead wing," Eagle replied indifferently, sounding as if he were amused.

Eagle, he knew, was amused by the strangest things.

"What's so funny now?"

"They're acting like they're lost. Which seems kind of weird if they're the ones that are supposed to be misleading us."

"Maybe they're pretending to be lost, moron," Kondor reminded him. "Just keep those eyes of your open. Remember, they may be clowns, but they're semi-dangerous clowns."

"Whatever," Eagle muttered, and fell silent.

"Sparrow, anything?"

"I'm inside now," the softer voice came over his earpiece in his dark, bird-shaped visor. "I think we were suckered."

"What," Kondor hissed.

"I tracked the signal right to some kind of box that is chirping funny. It matches the exact location for the plasma tracker. They knew we were coming, and duped us," the spy's voice sighed. "We got fooled. They could be anywhere now, while we were wasting time tracking an artificial signal."

"How did they hide the _real_ signal," Kondor hissed, his rage overwhelming him for a moment as he almost forgot to extend his wings, and keep himself airborne. "How did they hide from us? From me?"

"Kondor," she called. "You there?"

"Of course I am, you stupid bitch. Tell me you found something that points where they went?"

"I just got here," she reminded him, sounding wary. "Want me to stay and look around, or…..?"

Kondor resisted the urge to scream.

"You're a spy, aren't you," he swore at her. "So, spy. And don't call me again until you find something useful, you stupid _chicken_!"

"I…..I won't fail, Kondor. I won't," she assured him.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm heading back to join with Eagle. Just in case. You get to work, do your sneaky crap, and find me that bitch," Kondor hissed, "Or I'll start my warm-up with you this time."

The squeal of feedback told her he had just shut down his link to her. She sighed, and turned down the transceiver, though her ear was still ringing.

"Jerk," the short, slender brunette sighed, and turned from the signal amplifier, and wondered if she just shut it down.

If she did, they might realize she was here, and use the trick again.

If she didn't, they might at least know if they came back if the signal moved, or stopped after a certain period. Only could they come back in time to catch whoever tried shutting it off, or moving it if that happened.

She was still considering her options when she felt the cold kiss of steel slide across her throat to rest on her carotid artery so firmly that if she had so much as drew too deep a breath, she might well slit her own throat.

"I wouldn't move," a voice with death in it told her.

"Doy," a sardonic tone Sparrow recognized at once drawled as two more figures came out of the shadows from overhead.

The first place she should have looked considering who they hunted. Yet they had somehow masked their presence from her, and her tracker had not so much as chirped a warning that any of them were around her.

"Don't bother trying to call them back," a gruffer, unfamiliar tone remarked as a man came out of a nearby door that was apparently a closet.

A closet, she chided herself for not checking.

"That's right," the very familiar face of the world's most famous redhead told her somberly. "Now that we have your frequency, we're blocking your transmission signal."

"Now," the voice of the man behind her said very, very somberly. "We're going to have a chat. I do hope you don't try anything foolish. Like lying to me."

"Trust me, little birdie," Shego drawled as she glanced to the man standing behind her. "Stoppable hates liars. Like nothing else."

Ron's cool gaze swept her, and he almost remarked, "_You'd know_." He didn't, though, but he had little doubt that woman had not read the words in his eyes. He might have reservations about her, many reservations, but he had never denied her own skills.

"Lars," Ron spoke without looking away from his prisoner. "A chair, and your best ropes, please."

"No chains?"

"Locks can be picked," Ron said knowingly. "My knots cannot be so easily removed."

Lars didn't reply to that as he went for what the ninja had requested. Just then, he actually felt kind of sorry for that little girl in the cold-eyed ninja's hands. Retirement remained uppermost on his mind just then, though. So he did what they said. Asked no questions. And constantly prayed he survived long enough to put in for his Henchco early pension.

_To Be Continued….._


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Origins**

**By LJ58**

**10**

"Anything?"

"The signal stopped," Dash frowned at his teammates as he smacked the side of the GPS tracker. "It's just….gone."

"You don't think…..?"

"Shego? She wouldn't go down without a fight. And if she had been fighting, we'd have seen it," Dash pointed out reasonably as Crash looked a little uneasy.

"What do we do," Burn asked, looking even more uneasy than his companion as they studied the now blank GPS screen.

"It's obvious," Dash told them. "We got played."

"What?"

"Someone knew we were there, and what we were doing. They used our GPS marker to get us out of the way."

"Then they might be moving on Possible even as we….."

"I don't think so," he told the strongman in their team.

"But….?"

"Think about it? The bird boys are the type to ambush, and gut their opponents. Someone went to a lot of trouble to get us out of the way, and put us in the middle of nowhere. Maybe….out of harm's way?"

"That would sound like Possible," Crash admitted. "Damn fool woman is…."

"Gentlemen, if I could have your attention a moment," a new voice cut in, the speaker on their vehicle no longer silent.

"Who….?"

"It's _him,"_ Crash hissed, recognizing that voice from nightmares he still had.

"Wade," all three murmured in anxious respect.

"I lured you here to dupe the assassins into following you where you would at least have a chance of seeing them come. Right now, two of them are directly overhead. I advise activating your personal shields, and using long-range weapons. Remember, these people might not look it, but they are absolutely lethal."

"And Possible….?"

"Shego and Ron are both with her. They've already captured a third member of the Aerie themselves. That leaves two out there somewhere. But right now, you have two directly overhead, and my satellite images indicate one is very close to committing himself to an attack. I suggest leaving the car….now."

"But shouldn't we….?"

Crash and Dash both leapt out of the big Humvee even as Wade spoke. Burn followed even as the low raspy hiss of a rocket ended when it slammed into the side of their car.

"Oh, it's on," Burn growled, the air around him shimmering as he activated the personal security shield that now came with every agent's gear of late. "Come down here, you winged freaks," he shouted, raising a fist at the two bodies circling overhead.

Another mini-missile came his way, and he jumped free just before it exploded.

"Meet Fork II, suckers," Crash shouted, and aimed a small, tuning fork at the sky.

Right before a bolt of lightning flashed up from the ground, and slammed into the bigger body. The birdman yelped before he fell headlong toward the hard ground, and would have hit headfirst if the second had not swooped down, and caught him just a few feet from the ground. Then the black-winged assassin simply dropped his companion from a lower height before landing on his feet.

"Clever," the masked man holding a mini-rocket launcher said as he walked over to where he stood between the three former mercenaries. "But you can't fire without risking hitting one of your…"

Kondor barely leapt away when the Fork II fired again, and almost struck him in the face. Behind him, Dash had already rolled out of the way, and pulled out a device of his own.

"Look out," Eagle shouted, and dove to try to intercept the man before he could attack Kondor.

Only Dash spun faster than the still stunned assassin, and slashed out with the device in his right hand, which neatly severed Eagle's outstretched right wing almost flush with his shoulder as he dove at the agent.

Eagle screamed in agony, dropping heavily, and rolling over to end up in a fetal ball as he wailed at his injury. Kondor turned, staring hard at his fallen teammate, and stared in horror just before he leapt back into the air, and kept going.

He easily dodged several bolts of blazing energy sent after him, but didn't turn around.

He kept flying away, and was soon lost to sight.

The three men moved to surrounded the whimpering young man on the ground, and Burn eyed Dash as he asked, "Did you have to…..use _that_?"

"Sorry," Dash murmured, not sounding too sorry as he held up the long, tapered electro-knife used only in extreme cases. "They seemed to be out for blood. Frankly, he's lucky he ducked. I'd have taken his head off otherwise," he admitted.

"It's just as well," Crash told him, looking down at the whimpering man with just one limp wing still attached to his body. "We have a prisoner. Dr. Director can use him."

"Right," Burn sighed, eyeing his lost car mournfully. "Now all we need is a…ride," he ended wearily as he realized a sleek, black VTOL was speeding their way. The tail, they could all see, had GJ markings.

"Damn, but that kid is _good_," Dash admitted. "No wonder we couldn't beat him."

His teammates had nothing to say to that.

**KP**

Wade sat back, reviewing the screens of several of his monitors even as the jet arrived to pick up the stranded Team Impossible.

Meanwhile, Ron and Kim were interrogating the other captive before someone arrived to pick her up. Two of the Aerie neutralized, and no casualties. But he wasn't relaxing. From what he had overheard, and discerned, Kondor was the dangerous one. Kondor, and someone listed only as Five. Hawk wasn't to be dismissed, but he was muscle. Aimed, and released. Useless without brains directing him.

No, what worried him was what he wasn't seeing.

This was just a feint. He was sure of it. What he wanted to know was what was behind the attempt, and the motivations behind those that had sent the assassins.

He was missing a very large piece of the puzzle. He had enough experience working with Kim to know that much. Something was missing, and it bothered him, because he didn't like missing things.

He had been lucky when he realized Shego's old gambit was something they could use for themselves. He guessed someone out there had ties to Global Justice, and he was right. They used the very dated tip he had slipped Dr. Director to attempt to find Kim, and they were able to use it to their advantage this time.

This time.

What only two people in the world had known was that Shego had purposely emanated those low-level rads just to lead Kim to her all those times she had actually learned to control over time. It was all part of her game. And back then, Shego liked playing the game.

When he realized she was still subconsciously using the old lure he realized he could confirm a few suspicions while baiting his own trap with it if he were smart. Using the fake signal to mask any residual emanations in the lair helped bait their trap, and fortunately, it worked.

Ron got to her just in time to set up the 'fake' signal while using another to lure the Global Justice team out to where they could actually see the birdmen coming. He gambled on their competence in handling them, but this time, he had won.

Still, while he confirmed that Betty Director obviously had a mole feeding the Aerie information, he still had a lot of wildcards in play. Things that put his calculations in a state of chaos. Wade did not like chaos. It upset his plans. His mind was made to seek patterns, and he was certain if he could just find the missing pieces, he could put everything together.

He just needed a few more pieces.

Pieces he didn't have as yet.

Which brought him full circle back to the source of his unease.

Then he considered Eagle's reaction to his amputation, and frowned. Suddenly, he had a suspicion. And God help him if he were right.

Leaning forward, he tapped a few keys, and spoke without preamble.

"Get me Dr. Director. Now. It's important."

**KP**

"Isn't she supposed to have wings," Lars asked as he eyed the girl tied to the chair in the middle of the 'playroom' as it had been dubbed by the two women standing beside him.

"She does," Kim told him. "She made them….vanish somehow."

"Not vanish. They're modular. Someone's using some serious tech if she can do what I think she can with them," Shego remarked as she eyed the pale brunette who looked very miserable just then.

"What are you thinking?"

"Think about it, Kim," Shego told her.

"Cybertronics," Ron surprised them all by guessing first.

"Bingo," Shego 'shot' him with a forefinger.

"But dad buried that research after the lil' Diablo sitch," she frowned. "Even Nasa wouldn't touch it after…."

"Someone did more than touch," Shego pointed out. "Am I right," she demanded of Sparrow.

"I….don't know what you're talking about," she said very anxiously. "I just…. I just do what they tell me. That's all."

"You kill people," Kim spat. "Because someone tells you….?"

"Amp down, Princess," Shego called her quietly. "I'm thinking our little bird is more like their little ferret. She sniffs things out, and then calls in the big boys for the hard jobs. Right," Shego asked.

"Y-Yes," Sparrow nodded.

"So, how did you get the job," Shego asked easily.

"Get….the job?"

"You sign up? Join a special club? Get drafted?"

"I….. I was taken from the orphanage six years ago…."

"When you were what? Ten," Shego sniffed.

"Twelve," Sparrow said quietly.

"Damn," Kim swore, making Shego glance her way. Things were bad when she cursed, and she knew it.

"What did they tell you," Shego asked.

"Nothing. At first. They just wanted to….perfect some experiment. They wanted to reproduce Kondor's wings. Only…better. I was….expendable."

Ron swore now.

"I think I surprised them when I lived. But….I'm not a killer. You're right. I'm not even that strong. But….I'm quick, and smart, and….usually get in and out of places without being seen," she said, looking up at the women, adding, "Or being fooled."

"Face it, girl," Shego quipped. "You just hit the big leagues here. Kimmie and I were playing those games in grade school."

Sparrow said nothing to that.

"Go on," Ron told her. "What happened afterward?"

"When they realized I would live, and what I could do, they put me on the team. I…. I didn't like it, but…. It was better than being recycled."

"Recycled," Kim frowned.

"There were others. Like me. Some didn't live. Some did, but wouldn't cooperate. So they recycled them. Their word."

"Say what it is. They killed them," Kim said in a cold, grim tone.

"Yes. That was what they did," she said quietly. "But…it's worse that than. They…. They used them. Like spare parts. Building, and perfecting the others."

"Are there only five of you now?"

"That I know of," she admitted. "They don't tell me much. Except what to do when they need me. Otherwise, we….kind of wait."

"In cages," Shego asked knowingly.

Sparrow looked at the floor.

Shego reached down, and lifted her chin to meet her gaze again.

"I know all about cages, little girl. I broke out of my first one when I was _nine_. People have been trying to stuff me back in another one since. _Trying_, I point out. You play straight with us, and we will see you won't go back either. Now, tell me one thing. Who's your boss?"

"I don't know. I…. I only know what they call him."

"What is that," Kim asked.

"Mr. Gray."

"Sonuvabitch," Ron swore hotly.

"Ron," Kim glanced his way.

"Last year, I took down what was allegedly a rogue operation that tried to nuke North Korea from a south Pacific island. The only name we got out of the survivors was Gray. Just that. Then they killed themselves rather than talk any more."

"Wait. They were trying to nuke North Korea," Shego frowned. "That doesn't even make sense."

"We're missing something," Kim murmured.

"That's what Wade said," Ron agreed.

"What are you thinking?"

Ron eyed Lars.

"Don't look at me," the man sputtered. "I was just….."

"Remember the whole Bueno Nacho deal," Ron told them, looking away from him. "We got distracted by…..trivia. It kept us spinning until those robots almost stepped on all of us."

"Diversion," Shego nodded. "That's what you're thinking?"

"Well, a death-threat is one heck of a diversion," Kim muttered.

"I'm not arguing they don't want you dead. I think it's just….incidental to them. To….whatever big picture is going on out there."

"A picture that seemed to require starting a war with the most unstable regime on the planet," Shego asked.

They all looked at her.

"Okay, one of the most unstable," she amended. "I'm just saying, anyone that nuked those psychos has to know it would have invited an immediate response. Even China would have stepped in, and…."

"And justified a full-scale retaliation," Kim said in a low tone filled with horror. "But who would want to invite what could mean genocide? If not extinction?"

"Okay, this is getting hairy again," Lars said, and glanced around. "I thought Drakken was the one that specialized in insane plots."

"Okay, okay. This is going to sound completely insane," Shego began. "Still, what do you guys think of running this one past Drew. If anyone can see through insanity, it's him, because…."

"He's completely insane," Ron suggested.

"Well, yeah," Shego admitted. "But who better to see what's probably behind all this?"

"Or who," Kim asked. "Just give me someone to punch."

"We need to look up this….Gray," Ron said. "Very soon."

"Maybe we should run this past Dr. Director, too," Kim suggested.

"Bad idea," a new voice said.

They turned to see Wade's face on a monitor.

"Wade? What is it? Did you find anything?"

"Not yet. But I have a few suspicions. One of which, GJ is compromised. I'm guessing a lot of the Aerie's R&D, Intel, and equipment come from there."

"What," Kim sputtered. "Are you saying….?"

"Either GJ is working both ends, or they're compromised," Wade told her. "I just found data that suggests their Aerie is using cybertronic tech."

"That's what we guessed," Kim nodded, eyeing her companions. "Our visitor can put her wings away when she isn't using them."

"Team Impossible grounded one of them," Wade admitted. "Not Kondor. But when they cut one of his wings off, he didn't bleed, but he had a severe neuro-feedback reaction all the same. So severe he's comatose just now."

"So, no way to question him," Ron remarked.

"There's more. The only people that knew about Shego's comet signature were us, and Dr. Director. The other researchers are mostly dead, retired, or out of the loop since Project GO was shelved so long ago. Which means..."

"We already figured out GJ likely has a mole. But, Ron has another angle. Our visitor mentioned a Mr. Gray connected to a recent operation. One that happens to be connected to the Aerie. Only," Kim paused to shake her head. "His agenda doesn't make sense."

"Nothing about this makes sense," Wade told her. "I still can't figure out the motivations or end game, because so far, the only real agenda we've uncovered is that they want you dead."

"We think that's just a distraction," Kim told him.

"Your death….? Is a distraction," Wade sputtered.

Kim explained as Wade listened.

"O-kaaaay," Wade murmured. "I cannot believe I'm saying this, but…..bringing Drakken in might be a good idea."

"Really," Ron and Shego both blurted as one.

"Think about it," Wade told them.

"Takes a nut to know one," Ron suggested.

"No, Ron," Wade sighed. "But Drakken is one of the few people on Earth to successfully manipulate cybertronic tech, and he might just know who else was trying to use it."

"But we all know it came from Dr. P," Ron frowned.

"A lot of people were working on it, Ron," Wade pointed out. "But if you'll remember back when Drakken stole it from Kim's father, he was the only one to successfully develop a working prototype. What we're seeing here is evidence someone was close, and used James Possible's tech to finish their own version of the technology. We trace the type to its maker, and we may have our next piece of this puzzle," Wade told him.

"Makes sense to me," Shego agreed. "Doc was hunting down the cyber-goodies for months before he learned James was the go-to guy at the time. He might know who else was close, and who was focusing on bio-weapons."

"One more thing," Wade told them. "I canceled the pickup order on your guest."

"Why," Ron frowned.

"They know we have Eagle by now, and what condition he's in. They don't know we have Sparrow. We might still be able to use her. We let GJ take her, and we might as well tell them we have her, and likely found out anything else she knows. Aside from likely signing her death warrant, they might shift tactics on us if they believe we learned anything," Wade told them. "Besides, I'm not sure I trust GJ just now."

"You think Dr. Director might be working….?"

"No. But she's surrounded by people. A lot of new people," Wade pointed out. Then he rolled his eyes. "And she might try sending Team Impossible after you again when you get ready to make your move," he told them knowingly.

"We aren't going anywhere," Kim told him less than innocently.

"Yet," Ron and Shego both murmured as one, then eyed one another.

"How long have I advised you, Kim?"

Kim smiled sheepishly.

"I'm just saying, be careful of what you say to Global Justice until we can be absolutely certain we aren't talking to a mole."

"I know someone safe," Ron told him.

"Will Du," they all said as one.

"Poster boy is too uptight to ever sell out to anyone," Shego agreed. "I think he'd arrest himself if he thought he were compromised," she sniggered.

"He does love his regulations manual," Kim sighed.

"So, we bring Drakken in, find out if he can….offer anything," Shego said. "Then go bash someone?"

"Sounds like a plan," Kim smiled.

"I want to check a few things myself."

"I'm already checking on any leads to this….Mr. Gray," Wade assured Ron.

"No offense, Wade, but…..I have other sources."

"Granted. Stay in touch, Ron. This one is looking hinky."

"Hinky?"

Wade grinned sheepishly.

"Just trying to keep up with the slang," he told him.

"Keep trying," Shego suggested before Wade grumbled, and shut off the monitor.

"Lars," Kim turned to him.

"I'll go get the Doc," he said quietly, feeling very out of his depth here as they talked about world-ending conspiracies that weren't the comic sort.

"We have to figure out what to do with our little birdie, too."

"I'll take her," Ron told them. "I have a few other questions anyway, and if I learn anything we can use, I'll call you. But if she's with me, she's less likely to try to betraying _you."_

The young teen looked at Ron uneasy, obviously not liking his expression as she shuddered in her bonds.

"Try not to hurt her unless you have to, Ron. I….."

"Kim, you can't save everyone," he told her curtly, and his right hand moved suddenly, arching down in a flash of blue as it seemed a glowing blade filled his hand for just a second as the ropes bound around Sparrow's body holding her to the chair parted before the move.

The girl's dark eyes went to his lowered hand, already empty, no longer glowing, and she gasped.

"You can do magic? Real magic? We didn't have _that_ in your file!"

Shego and Kim chortled as Ron only stared at her.

"I doubt they have everything on Ron in their files," Kim told her. "Just believe me, you're going with the most dangerous member of Team Possible, so just behave, and you'll be fine."

Sparrow just stared at Ron.

"I'll leave Drakken to you. Call me yourself if you learn anything new that might help. Meanwhile, I don't think Drakken needs to know everything we have going. Just in case." Then he turned to the girl who still sat there staring. "Let's go."

"How did you do that," she asked in obvious awe as she stood up. "How did you learn that?"

"You don't want to know," Ron told her, and meant it. "Now, let's go," he snapped, leaving her hands bound behind her. "And don't try to run from me," he said, leading her away. "It would be a very bad idea."

"Boy has learned to play inscrutable really well, hasn't he," Shego told Kim as the pair walked away.

"Sometimes he even scares me these days," Kim admitted. "He's definitely not the Ron I knew during these times."

"We all grow up, Kimberly," Shego told her quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed, looking up at the older woman.

"And to think, I started this break just wanting some serious family time."

Shego gave her a wane smile.

"Consider it something we're both working toward," she told her, and squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

Kim smiled up at her, and nodded her understanding.

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Origins**

**By LJ58**

**11**

"Someone screwed up," Kondor swore at the phone he was using.

He listened to the voice on the other end, and grit his teeth.

"Not me, you sanctimonious jerk. It was probably that stupid mouse you pass off as a spy. She led us right into a damned ambush. Those jerks had force fields, and laser weapons! Nothing was said about…. No! Not Possible! I never saw one red hair on that coward's head! It was that team of clowns you said _not_ to worry about," Kondor almost shrieked.

He listened again for a moment, and his dark eyes narrowed as he jerked off his mask, and almost flung it down in his rage.

"No! No, you listen to me for once! You have been screwing things up since the start. Fake wings don't make any of your pets a match for me. I've played your game, and all you did was…. No! I'm not aborting. Not this close. From now on, I do it my way, and damn your games," he swore, and slammed the phone down so hard it shattered the receiver.

He glared at the instrument, then at his mask, and then drew a deep, shuddering breath.

Looking around, he eyed the fourteen people in the small diner, and gave a cold, insincere smile.

"Sorry about that," he told the fourteen dead people. Or fourteen people that would soon be dead as the paralyzing toxins slowly worked into their systems. "Some people just can't own up to their own incompetence. I'll just leave you to your fates," he smiled coldly again as he put on his mask as he headed toward the door. "Things to do, people to kill. You know how it is?"

Stepping outside, he unfurled his black wings, and shook himself before he then launched himself into the air.

Toward Middleton.

A full two minutes passed before a trembling hand rose to use the counter to pull a visibly trembling body up from behind the counter.

The young waitress eyed the shattered phone, then staggered to the end of the counter where she pawed clumsily at the purses stacked underneath in the open space, finally pulling out a cell that fell from one of them.

"Help us," she managed to croak. "He's insane," she got out before passing out with the phone clutched desperately in both hands.

**KP**

Dr. Betty Director walked with purpose.

Her heels echoed down the long, empty corridor as she headed for her destination. It had been a long time since she had come here. Since she had dared to come here. It was beyond obvious that it was time to shake things up.

Team Possible was no longer hiding.

They were moving, and it was obvious even to her that they painting targets on themselves to get the madmen out there to show themselves, because none of them had any real clues. Not yet.

Even she had heard of Mr. Gray, but they had never met.

She had never wanted to meet. The man was a fanatic in the purest sense of the word. He was the kind that made diehard, insular warhawks look positively moderate. He was the kind you never wanted to trust with power of any kind, but someone had, and it was definitely coming back to bite them hard.

Her people had not been able to find him when Wade discreetly slipped her a message on the communicator he had also sent just for their personal discussions. Gray had vanished, but his authority was being used everywhere. The Aerie, it seemed, was proving to be the tip of a proverbial, if ghostly iceberg.

Which was why she was here.

Where it started.

Because, she knew, even Kim Possible was going to need real help before this one was over.

She could see it.

She walked out of the hall and into the larger chamber, and was immediately confronted by a massive mountain of a man.

"Dr. Director," the blue-clad hero said in a voice that dripped disapproval. "You've not come here in a long time."

"A very long time," Mego grunted from his chair, not rising, but giving her a look that suggested she was far from his favorite person.

"Ditto," voices in stereo said from behind her.

"I need your help," she told Hego blandly.

"I think that ship has sailed," one of the Wegos told her.

"No, it sank," Mego snorted. "Too bad you weren't on it."

"Guys, let's just hear her out. Then we can throw her out," Hego suggested.

The three brothers grumbled, but the twins moved to their chairs, dropping into them, and glaring with expressions that suggested they weren't going to listen too closely.

"I know we have….history."

"Let's not go there," Hego suggested. "Shego might have made a lot of mistakes, but it turned out she wasn't too far afield when it came to….."

"I'm here about Shego."

"We're not going to help you catch her," Mego huffed. "Whatever else she is…."

"I don't want to catch her. We both know she's been keeping her nose clean for over a year now. You, however, don't know why. I do. I also know that she, and Kim Possible, need your help. Badly."

All four brothers frowned now.

"Shego…..is _with_ Kim Possible?"

"It's not too surprising," Betty Director told Hego pointedly, prepared to hook the boys yet to truly grow up and mature. "She is her _birth_ mother."

Not one of the four said a single word.

"Ready to listen," Betty asked them.

All four simply nodded. Not one of them yet to speak.

"Good. Because I'm serious, and if you don't help, they may both be dead very soon."

"Tell us everything," Hego finally said, his voice as grim as it had ever been.

**KP**

"So, we're still on the job," Dash asked Will Du as the man walked into the room to debrief them.

They had brought down one bird freak. Drove off another. But he was still in the wing, and according to the surviving witnesses, killing anyone in his path as he headed directly for Middleton once more.

"In a manner of speaking. Possible, as is usual for her," he grumbled, "Has decided to run off."

"We noticed," Burn grumbled, but fell silent when Will's eyes fixed on him.

"We now believe Kondor will move to secondary targets, trying to use them as bait. The Stoppables have left town on some matter, but the Possibles remain viable targets. As do any of those _known_ to be Possible's friends. I want you in Middleton, on full alert, and leading a strike team you will assemble to cover the family and friends. As of now, you are field commander, Agent Damon. I hope you won't hesitate to bring your best game against this mutant, or whoever else might show up looking for victims?"

"Count on it," the man nodded.

"Good. You move at once. Get to it."

"Any word on the prisoner?"

Will turned to Burn.

"Still comatose. It wasn't the 'knife,'" he told the man when the men frowned. "He was linked to highly experimental, and obviously volatile technology that severely distressed his nervous system."

"I'll say," Crash agreed.

"Just focus on the job, gentlemen. We still have a world to save," he reminded them, and left before they did.

"That guy never unbends, does he," Burn asked.

"You should hear what Possible says about him," Dash chortled.

"Not asking," Crash said. Then glanced around, adding, "Not here."

The three smirked, and walked out of the debriefing room.

**KP**

"Mr. Stoppable?"

"Call me Ron," he told her in the same bland, toneless voice as he maneuvered the mini-jet that was carrying them across the nation.

"Oh. If you want…. Ron. Can I ask you a question?"

He flew on without saying anything.

She took his silence to stay quiet, too.

Finally, when she thought he wouldn't speak, he asked, "What's on your mind?"

"I just…. What are you going to do with me? I mean, when you're done. You know, with….whatever?"

"I haven't decided."

"They say you're an assassin, too," she said quietly.

"Hardly."

"You've killed," she said quietly, but knowingly.

"Only when I have had to kill," he admitted. "I don't kill because someone points a finger at a target, or because someone thinks they need someone gone. I kill to defend others, or to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"So, you're still a….champion?"

"I suppose," he said after a moment.

"I've never killed."

"Yet you help those who do."

"I….didn't have a choice."

"We always have a choice."

"I didn't," she said quietly, but emotionally. "I wanted to say no, but…. I didn't want to die. To be….recycled. You don't know what that's like. To be so…..helpless," she whined.

"You think I was born with my skills or power? You think Kim was? We worked hard to earn our place. To earn our abilities. We faced danger every day, too, and yes, we got scared. We faced death, too, but we didn't blink. We didn't let fear force us into a cage."

He glanced over his seat at where she was tied to hers, and eyed her.

"You had wings. In the end, you could have just left. If you had any courage at all."

She stared back at him. Hard.

"I…..tried once."

"Only once? Let me tell you something about the woman you want to help kill," he said, and turned back to eye his instruments. "Once, she was caught by a real madman….."

Sparrow listened intently as he relayed his story, unwittingly, or perhaps not, telling his own. She listened to every word as the jet carried them across the country, and possibly right to their own deaths. That was what she truly feared.

She had been caught. Compromised. Loyalty was as paramount to the Aerie as secrecy. Betrayal was unthinkable. It was also instant death.

Worse. Kondor was still out there now. And he wouldn't just make her die. Not swiftly. Not painlessly. That madman was well past insane. He liked to make his victims suffer. She couldn't count how many times he had almost blown a mission just because he wanted to watch someone suffer a little longer in his hands.

Yet they kept using him. Kept turning him lose.

Now, for the first time, she almost hoped he did fall. It was just too bad they hadn't grounded him like she had heard Eagle had been.

She couldn't help but wonder when they would ground her.

Or kill her.

Stoppable just said he didn't kill unless necessary.

Still, she wasn't quite sure that spared her. Not if he thought she remained a threat.

She wanted to cry just then, because she was pretty sure, that no matter who won this one, she was going to die. And it was going to be ugly, and probably painful.

Sometimes, she actually wished she were back in that orphanage. At least there she had been overlooked. Just another blank face in a sea of blank faces.

Just now, all she felt like was….a target.

**KP**

Drakken's gaze kept going from Kim to Shego. Then back. Then back again.

"I don't see it," he finally declared. "You don't even look alike."

Shego slapped a hand over her face.

"That's not the point, Drakken," Kim told him. "The point is, someone is using cybertronic tech to create winged assassins. Now, do you remember anyone that was using that kind of research?"

"Hmmmmm."

"That sounds like a no," Kim sighed.

"Actually, it sounds vaguely familiar," the flustered, self-styled villain declared when he risked eyeing Shego. He knew she didn't take well to being contradicted.

"What do you know," Kim demanded.

Drakken sighed.

"It might help if I still had my computers. I had a lot of my work and journals on my files, and….."

"Wade's been through them. You didn't have anything on cybertronic work left there."

Drakken eyed Kim.

"My files were highly encrypted. I doubt even your pet hacker could have….."

"Shall I share your 'top secret' receipe for the perfect cup of cocoa-moo," Kim asked. "Or should I ask your mother about someone you felt she might not approve of you seeing? Someone named….Rhona?"

"Rhona," Shego asked, looking curious in the way a shark a did when it was nosing prey.

"Meh. Never mind. Maybe I didn't write that part down," Drakken said quickly, making a cutting gesture at the redhead.

"C'mon, Doc. Rhona," Shego grinned. "I thought _Amy_ was the only squeeze in your….."

"I told you _never_ to remind me of that…..that…..strumpet!"

"Well, it's not like you ever managed a caper on your own. You couldn't even have used cybertronics without Kimmie's dad. I doubt you even know who else had that kind of tech. I think you were lying just to get out of the basement."

"I was not lying! It was General Dillon Spare. Some hack in the Pentagon weapon's department that was trying to create covert agents that could go anywhere. That no-talent hack actually tried to have me arrested just for looking over his private notes," he sputtered.

"Get that, Wade," Kim asked with a grin, raising her Kimmunicator as she silently nodded at Shego, who obviously did know Drakken pretty well if she could play him that easily.

"Yeah, and Kim? There is a D. Spare listed on the files under the Aerie's chain of command. I think it's a solid clue. I'll let Ron know."

"Good. I'm heading back home. If Kondor is still out there…."

"He is. We just got a third sighting. Five police officers were killed when they tried to keep him from breaking into Monique's house."

"What?"

"She wasn't there. Team Impossible has anticipated the attack, and moved everyone directly linked to you to your house. It's a bit crowded, but likely the safest house in Middleton just now."

"But not safe enough," Shego murmured. "Sooner or later, the loon will quit looking for selected targets, and just start killing people."

"Wait. You said third sighting?"

"Yes, Kim. I just got the reports. Fourteen people were hospitalized earlier, nine still critical after he hit a diner just to use a phone. The witnesses say he had a very heated argument with someone. I am still trying to trace that call, but while I don't know who yet, it was definitely in D.C. somewhere."

"Fits," Shego murmured.

"And the other sighting?"

"He paused for directions, and killed an old couple walking their dog. Their grandson saw it. He hid until Kondor left."

"Sound like bird-boy's snapped."

"Wade, how is that battle suit coming," Kim asked somberly.

"I'm sending it over now. The Roth is ready to go, too. I've upgraded your weapons package."

"Tell me what I've got," she said as Drakken found himself shivering at her tone.

"You're going to like this," Wade promised her.

"What," Shego asked Drakken, who was looking positively terrified.

"Don't you see? I figured it out."

"Figured what out," Lars frowned as even Wade eyed him through the monitor.

"The pieces," Drakken told them. "The pieces. It makes sense."

"What makes sense," Shego hissed, and glared at him. "Without the ranting, please?"

"The distraction-death threat? The covert operations that seem mad? It is all quite logical. Whoever is doing this isn't trying to conquer the world."

"No," Kim asked. "What are they doing?"

"Trying to destroy it. It's the only thing that makes sense," Drakken said in an ironically reasonable tone. "They sideline, or destroy you, along with Global Justice. They then have a free reign to encourage genocide. It's all very classic. Frankly, I don't know why, but some people don't want to rule the world," he pointed out. "They just want to..."

"Destroy everything," Shego and Kim said with an easy shiver. "Drakken, Lars," Kim went on. "You're on your own. I have to go."

"Where?"

"D.C.," she told Shego. "Ron's walking into a trap."

Shego didn't argue as she nodded at Lars, and followed Kim to their rooms to pack.

**KP**

"Coffee, anyone," Ann Possible asked as she moved through the crowded living room.

"I'd like a cup," the older woman that was Monique's mother smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Possible."

"Please, call me Ann," the redhead smiled at her.

"What I'd like, is to be able to go back to work," Bonnie huffed. "This is my peak season, and my boutique needs….."

"Chill, Bon-Bon," the voluptuous black woman that walked into the room just then with a platter of homemade cookies. "It's not like your tacky little dress shop can compare with moi," the rival fashion diva in town told Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Oh, please. You're nothing but another Coca wannabe," the brunette in a very stylish sundress huffed from her chair.

"Nice to see some things haven't changed," Felix drawled as he rolled into the room next to Dr. James Possible who had been talking with him about certain research.

"Oh, my, yes. I recall once when Kim first had Shego over….."

"Not now, dear," Ann cut him off when every adult in the room eyed James with trepidation.

Except Bonnie.

"Oh, come on, Dr. Possible," Bonnie smiled insincerely. "I'm sure we'd _love_ to hear all of Mr. Possible's stories about our little Kimmie."

James beamed.

"Well, did I ever tell you about…."

Ann sighed, and Monique moved next to her saying quietly, "Kim better hurry up, or Bonnie may be back in the newspaper business by the time he finishes telling his stories."

"James? Finish a story," Ann asked knowingly.

"Ah. Right," the ebon-skinned beauty smiled, and walked over to the rocket scientist. "Say, Dr. P, would you like to try one of my cookies. I used Ann's recipe. Tell me how they compare," she asked, interrupting him.

"Say, that's quite tasty. And it reminds me of…"

Monique flashed Ann a smile, winking as she did.

Ann looked around, and hoped Kim made short work of this new villain. She didn't mind company, but having so many people seeking refuge at their house was dangerous. Dangerous, because the twins were due in from school any time now.

_To Be Continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Origins**

**By LJ58**

**12**

Ron moved through the shadows with ease.

What he had found so far boggled his mind.

The fact he felt like he was way in over his head, again, almost had him flashing back to pre-Lorwardian days when he was a lucky bumbler at best. Or so most saw him. Even with all his skills, he still felt a little anxious about what he was getting into here.

Infiltrating the bad guy's lair was one thing.

Breaking into the actual Pentagon was something else.

Especially when he realized that what he sought was under the Pentagon, in labs so secret that even most of the employees up top didn't realize they were here. In fact, only the people that worked in them, or gave the commands to those workers, knew the labs existed. They truly were top secret.

Which was why it took Ron almost a full twenty minute of slipping around in shadows to find the entrance to the underground facilities. Naturally, the only way down, and in, was a ventilation shaft. He wondered if someone actually put that in some building contract somewhere when they built these places.

Lairs, his more cynical mind supplied as he eased around a corner, tossed a ball of soft putty at a camera, and covered its entire lens. He ran down the hall, trailing a string, and when he was around the next corner, jerked the small, formless blob back, and quickly wound the string up as he pulled the innocuous tool back to him.

He took a deep breath, listening the sound of boots coming his way. He blended into the shadows, and waited. The boots kept going.

He slowly let his breath out, his senses attuned to the otherwise silent corridors around him.

All his sources had brought him here. The men questioned not long ago mentioned Mr. Gray. Sparrow named him, too, he recalled.

He had a brief shiver as he wondered if he should have left her in his jet parked in the shadows beyond the capital. True, she remained bound to her seat, and his auto-defenses were on inside his hidden transport, but he doubted that she had survived, innocent as she seemed, by being helpless. He still wasn't sure the scared victim façade wasn't just an act.

Just now, he couldn't do anything about her. There had been no time to leave her with anyone else. No time to find someplace else to safely stash her. His source had suggested if he didn't move, and move fast, the mastermind he expected to find might be gone before he could reach him.

Still, something about this whole…..sitch…..stank. Badly.

As he used to tell Kim, it felt wrong. Very wrong.

"Bad road," he murmured, and glanced around another corner.

Still, if he could find the truth, he had to try. They were still fighting blind, and even the best warrior could not win if he didn't have an enemy to strike down. He had to find out who was in the shadows, and drag them into the light.

It was the only way to beat this madness.

No sounds at all reached his ears now, so he moved quickly, heading for the hall that led to the apparent lab where the truth would be found. He paused, frowning at the plate on the office door to his left.

D. Spare?

Why did that sound familiar?

He had not seen Gray on any plates.

He only saw a few officers names.

This one didn't even have a rank. Just the name.

D. Spare.

Where had he heard that one?

D. Spare.

His eyes narrowed as he had a flash of insight.

One of the men that had tried to question during that Pacific island fiasco before one of his own killed him had said something. He died echoing a single word.

He had thought he had been telling him to 'despair.' He kept echoing what sound liked that word.

What if he were actually saying…..?

He forgot the lab, and deftly broke into the office.

He moved into the dark room, and headed right for the desk. He was still checking drawers when the lights suddenly came on.

"It took you long enough," a voice drawled, its cold tone sending chills down as two familiar figures stepped into the office with a lean, older man in a dark gray suit.

"Mr. Gray, I presume," he said as he ignored the man's companions. "Or do I call you D. Spare?"

"Call me _Death_, Mr. Stoppable," the man said, then gestured at the pair with him. "Girls. Kill Mr. Stoppable for me."

The cold expressions almost matched his own as he steeled himself.

This, he knew, was going to be a real fight as the pair moved in tandem to bracket him.

His eyes glittered blue as he prepared to literally fight for his life.

**KP**

The Roth landed just beside the small jet hidden in the forest just outside town.

"We're too late," Kim said, staring at the single figure in the cockpit.

"She has to know where he went," Shego said, and jumped out of the car, heading for the jet.

"Wait," Kim shouted. "Ron's jet has the same security I do."

Shego wisely stopped cold a few feet from the silent mini-jet.

The girl inside just stared at them with wide eyes.

She kept nodding her head even as Kim was starting to use her Kimmunicator to open the jet up when she got the message.

"Shego, down," she shouted, and rolled out of the way even as something slammed into the ground where she had been standing.

Shego rolled away, too, barely dodging what proved to be a potentially lethal strike as a thick, iron post from a nearby fence landed where she had been standing seconds before.

"What the hell," the green-skinned woman howled.

"Subjects: Kim Possible. Arianna Watterson. current threat: minimal," one of the five Bebes coming out of the shadowed forest declared.

"Oh, snap," Shego groaned. "Not these freaks."

"You're kidding me," Kim groaned, eyeing the five androids. "Again? What do I have to do to get rid of you?"

"Bebes are perfect," they all crooned. "Bebes are Immortal. Kim Possible….is not."

"Kill her," another spoke up.

"Subject: Code-Name Sparrow. Threat, moderate. Terminate," another Bebe droned as it walked near the jet.

"No," Kim hissed, and pointed her Kimmunicator at the jet.

The android sparked, staggered, and fell back as it tried to climb into the jet's cockpit. It didn't stop.

The stylized head swiveled, digital eyes narrowing on the Kimmunicator Kim wore on her wrist now, and started to hyper-speed her way.

Even as a burst of plasma erupted in the android's face as Shego intercepted the robot.

"They aren't slowing down," Shego told Kim as the women battled the robots, holding them back, but not beating them. "Any ideas."

"Their carrier wave is different than before. I can't jam it," she said, tumbling away from two, and almost rolling into a third.

"So, brute force?"

"Works for me," Kim agreed, and jerked up the steel post that almost impaled her, and turned in a graceful arch that somehow caught one of the androids in the side of its head.

Before it could retaliate, Kim rushed forward, using her momentum to drive the spiked pole through the metal skull, and pining it to a tree.

"One down," she grinned.

"Show off," Shego complained, and launched plasma at a Bebe trying to grab her.

"Illogical," a Bebe commented as it tried to rush her, and missed again. "Kim Possible is not this fast."

"Not this strong," another commented.

"Current assessment is faulty. New data required."

The four surviving Bebes shared a silent glance, then turned and bolted into the night.

Even as they did, Shego gasped as one paused, snatched up another fence post, and hurled it at the jet. Aimed pointedly at the staring Sparrow.

"Shego," she shouted, and Shego blasted the metal post to make two pieces of it, and destroying its deadly trajectory.

Which kept her from giving chase to the androids.

"That was….devious. Even for them," Kim murmured.

"Someone has definitely been busy getting upgrades," Shego agreed. "But they still didn't realize you were improving."

"Or someone didn't tell them. You noticed they recognized Sparrow."

"Something tells me she knows more than she's told us. She got the higher danger level."

Kim merely nodded as she opened the cockpit.

"Where's Ron," she demanded of the wide-eyed girl. "Where did he go?"

The girl stared at her, unable to believe what she had just seen.

"You….saved my life."

"Where….is…..Ron," she demanded.

"Pentagon. The Aerie is under it," she told her without hesitating. "But if they came here, he may be in trouble. I think they were expecting us. Or….you."

"Goes without saying," Shego grumbled.

"Let's go," she said, and pulled Sparrow out of the jet.

"Go?"

"I'm not wasting any more time. You're taking us right to your boss. Now."

She looked beyond scared now, but she didn't argue.

Kim delayed only long enough to lock down the jet again, just in case, and then led the girl to her car. They climbed in, and Kim went airborne as she flew fast and low right for the Pentagon even as she cloaked the vehicle rather than try to argue with anyone paying attention to radar that night.

Ten minutes later, they were entering a secret lift that took them past the main floors, and down under the military stronghold.

They stepped out into a real firefight.

"Down," Kim shouted even as she raised her force field as her new battle-suit flowed from the nannites housing of her new Kimmunicator. Outside the lift doors, dozens upon dozens of rounds were being fired as men shouted, screamed, and fell silent.

"Better step away, girls," Shego hissed. "I'm about to heat things up," she told them even as she was raising her own temperature as she prepared to meet any bullets that might get around Kim's shields It was a trick she had learned a long time ago, and had kept her alive when she learned she could superheat the air around her enough to melt any bullet that might get too close.

"Stay behind us," she told Sparrow. "But tell me which way to turn if necessary," she said, and ran toward the three Marines firing at something in the hall around the next corner. One of them had seen the lift doors open, and had simply opened fire the moment they parted.

She slammed into the soldier, and dropped him with a quick combination punch. She then lay out the other two, and turned to see Ron all but literally bouncing off the walls as three Bebes kept trying to grab him, or overpower him.

"Shego! More Bebes!"

Even as she spoke three more Bebes came out of a lab, and headed right for them.

Just before all six stopped, seemed to be studying her, and then turned, and sped away in the opposite direction.

"What is going on," Ron sputtered as he spotted them. "KP, you're not supposed to be here."

"Neither are those Bebes, but that's the second time we…."

"Never mind. Gray is General Spare, and he's planning something big enough that he wanted to kill me over it. He went in there," he pointed to a sealed door.

"Allow me," Shego smirked, walking over to the door, to use her glowing right fist to smash.

Even as they looked into the dimly lit chamber filled to overflowing with computers and enigmatic equipment, they heard a telltale sound they had all heard before.

"Time to bail," Ron shouted as he shoved them back, and they all ran for the lift.

They had barely started up after they piled into the lift when the entire foundation seemed to shake as something exploded.

"Lair," he grumbled as they spilled out into the night air a few moments later, coughing as escaping smoke rose through the shaft. "I knew it was a lair."

"You said Mr. Gray is really General Spare," Kim asked.

"We met. He said hello, and then had the robot girls attack me. When I dropped one, three more showed up. Every time I dropped one, three more….."

"We had five attack us. Then suddenly run off. They knew Sparrow," Kim told him.

"Really," he frowned back at the still bound girl whose arms were pinned at her sides.

"They tried to kill her."

"Really," he echoed. "Makes you wonder why," he said, eyeing the pale girl that looked very uneasy.

"It's obvious," Shego growled. "She knows more than she's said. And, girlie, you'd better fess up," she said as they headed for the Roth. "Because they obviously just signed your retirement papers. So, I'd say your best chance is with us if you plan on hanging around for the finale."

"All I know is….. Mr. Gray was helping the Bebes build something they called the Hive. It was….a big part of whatever he plans. I'm not sure what, or where. Even we never got told everything. I do know some other general was involved, and he was…..very upset when Mr. Stoppable got in the way. It was…on that island where you stopped the nukes."

"But GJ shut that complex down. There was nothing else…."

"Or that was what they told you," Shego told him.

"Do you remember where the island was located," Kim asked.

"I still have the coordinates," Ron nodded.

"We should check it out. Because I'm betting Mr. Gray isn't going to be around here for us to….."

"Miss Possible," a man shouted through a bullhorn even as lights erupted all around them. "You and your friends throw down your weapons, step away from the vehicle, and put your hands up."

"Snap," Shego murmured, staring at the bright lights that now betrayed that a full platoon of soldiers now surrounded them.

Not police. Men in fatigues, with automatic weapons.

"We got played," Ron grumbled.

Kim eyed them.

"We can't fight the army," Ron told her.

"I'm going to auto-start the Roth. The moment the doors open, get inside," she told them.

"Kim," Shego growled.

"Don't worry. I'm right behind you. I just need a little….distraction," she smiled as she tapped her Kimmunicator, and the sounds of door locks popping open sounded.

Then Kim turned, and yelled, "Why are you trying to arrest us? We're hunting the real terrorist…..!"

"Possible, breaking into a secured government facility is a crime. Even for you. Your destructive antics are not welcome…"

"Auto-stealth," she said, and she, and the Roth, which now contained her three companions, all vanished.

"Open fire," someone shouted almost in the same instant.

Even as they did, the Roth was already rising into the air, Kim behind the wheel.

"Someone really does want us dead," Shego murmured. "But why did the robo-bimbos bail if that is true?"

"I've been thinking about that," she told them as Kim set a course, and headed for Ron's jet. "I think they were talking to someone. Remember I told you I couldn't jam their frequency, because they had changed the wireless band? Well, I couldn't hack it, but I could detect it, and there was a lot of activity on it."

"So, someone told them to leave," Ron asked from the backseat next to Sparrow.

"That's my guess."

"So, island," Shego asked.

"If they are there, we can use the same frequency search to see if the same band is active there. See," she pointed at a flashing beacon on her dash. "It's here, too, but it's fading. The Bebes are all leaving the area."

"Going where," Shego murmured.

"That is a very good question," Ron agreed as they neared the spot where he parked his jet.

"Keep going," Shego hissed, seeing the smoldering ruin that still burned below them.

"Wade is going to be pissed," Ron predicted, staring down at a ring of soldiers around what used to be his jet.

"Goes without saying," Kim agreed. "Ron. We need those coordinates. Then I'll update Wade, and hope he can find something we can use."

"Ah, they were in my jet's computer."

"Great."

"Dr. Director knows the place, though. Remember, GJ did the cleanup. Or they were supposed to have cleaned it up."

"Only we can't risk an open channel just now," Kim murmured. "I get the feeling the minute we show, we're going to have more attention than we want."

"So what is the plan," Shego asked, looking a bit uneasy.

"I'm calling Wade. He can figure out how to contact Betty, and maybe get the directions. In the meantime….."

"Kim!"

Wade's literal shout over her Kimmunicator almost startled her to the point she jumped.

"Wade, what's the sitch? Is something….?"

"Trouble! Big trouble," he exclaimed. "In Middleton!"

"We're on the way," she said, and banked the Roth as she floored the throttle, and opened up her boosters.

**KP**

"Anybody seen anything?"

"A few buzzards. A couple of robins, and not much else," Crash reported from his own vantage point, the three having split up to better survey the town. "No sign of bird boy."

"Maybe he's laying low since the shootout with the cops at the Robinson's place?"

"With luck, one of them tagged him," Burn muttered sourly.

"We're not that lucky. He's out there. And he is probably planning something twisted."

"Agreed," Dash radioed. "However, we may have another issue."

"What is it?"

"I see…..well, a bunch of fembots heading up the main road toward town. And I mean a bunch of them," Dash said.

"Fembots," Burn sniggered. "Isn't that a bit….?"

"They're Bebes," Crash shouted. "Drakken's machines. At least fifty coming in on my side. And they look like they're moving to surround the entire town!"

"Radio HQ, and get us some damn backup," Dash demanded.

"No can do. Something is jamming all our broadcast channels," Crash reported. "I can't get anything out."

"How about in?"

"What?"

"Wade's out there somewhere. Call _him!"_

"Right," Crash agreed with his companion as he sank lower where he was hidden atop a roof overlooking the main street as dozens of those eerie looking robots marched past him. "I'll try sending…."

"Crash," Burn called when he suddenly fell silent.

There was the sound of a shout, then an explosion, and Burn risked looking out the window in the direction of the mall where Crash was located.

Something was burning.

Something big.

"Emergency beacons," he told Dash. "The kid has to pick them up if we crank the juice. Start them, and bail. I think those metal bimbos are tracking us by our coms."

"Got it," Dash replied, and switched on the beacon before tossing it down, and running from the slope overlooking the back road into town where he was hiding.

Even as he moved, something impacted with the massive tree he had been using for shelter, and splinters flew everywhere.

He never felt the debris that struck him in the head, driving him into darkness. He never saw the dozens of robots march past his limp, bleeding body, and head directly into town.

_To Be Continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Origins**

**By LJ58**

**13**

Mr. Gray watched the pieces on his digital chessboard moving into place, and smiled.

Things, he mused with satisfaction, were finally starting to work in his favor. All the pieces were moving to that annoying little town, and soon he would be eradicating all his problems at once. Just a few more minutes, and the satellite tracking would indicate when Possible, and her annoying team would be in Middleton, and in the kill zone.

"Ready to launch on my mark," he told the man next to him in the main hold of the aircraft.

"Ready to launch," the Bebe at the computer console reported. "All overrides in place."

"Ensure the primary target is on site, and launch immediately," he ordered.

"Understood," the Bebe replied, eyes fixed on the monitor.

"Are the decoy units all in place," he asked, even as he eyed the monitors himself.

"Affirmative," the Bebe replied.

The man smiled coldly, and nodded.

"Contact Kondor. Tell him to retreat now."

"Bebe has tried contacting him already. Subject Kondor refuses to acknowledge his channel. Subject is defying orders. Bebe suggests he be terminated."

Mr. Gray considered the android for all of five seconds.

"One last warning on his coded channel. Then proceed with the operation."

"Understood."

Mr. Gray smiled, and watched the monitor. In just a few minutes, the heart and soul of all those that might defy him, and the new world order would be gone. Completely, and utterly eliminated.

Nothing could stop him now. Nothing, and no one.

**KP**

"Hicka-bikka-boo?"

"Hoo-shaw," the twin reflection of Jim Possible smiled a chilling smile as he threw a switch, and the electromagnetic shield over the Possible house began to hum audibly for the first time.

"Boys," Ann asked anxiously as she went to check on them, still more than a little unnerved at all the Bebes marching up to surround their house. "What are you doing?"

Even her more boisterous guests had gotten more than a little nervous themselves, and most of them had just fallen silent as her boys, not home thirty minutes before they headed to their room/lab, set to work.

"Just helping Wade, mom," Tim told her, rebooting a computer he had just modified before plugging it into their home defense system."

"Yeah," Jim grinned. "We just plugged into the Ethernet, and piggybacked the fiber optic lines around this region, and now….."

"We're connected to the _whole_ town," they boys grinned as one as they cheered their accomplishment.

"And that does….what, exactly," Monique asked, having come with Dr. Possible just to get away from the whining of Bonnie who, while not as boisterous as before, was still voicing her complaints that this was, in the end, still all Kim's fault.

As if, somehow, Kim had engineered all of this just to annoy her.

The boys grinned, and Tim reached for the keyboard of the secondary computer.

"It's about to get obvious," he told the women. "Stage one, zap."

He pressed a command prompt, and every Bebe outside the house, including those approaching, suddenly stiffened, and fell over.

"Stage two," Jim beamed, _"Mega-zap,"_ he said, and threw the main power that had the humming turn into a shrill whine as something big powered up under their feet.

"Boys," Ann asked more nervous than ever. "What is that?"

"Just the Lorwardian nano-generator we rebuilt under the house," Jim grinned.

"No big," Tim assured her.

"Under….the house?"

"In our real lab," the boys grinned as Jim nodded to his sibling. "Time to bring out the big guns."

"Big….guns," Monique gaped, staring at the young teens, and thinking she should have gone to Paris with Cocoa like he had asked.

The shrill whine leveled off, and then Jim glanced at Tim again. "Status?"

Tim just grinned, and shot a thumb's up.

"We are operational."

"Hoo-sha," both boys cheered, high-fiving one another.

Outside, the whine of something hydraulic sounded, and Ann went to the windows to look out, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Until she saw a shadow of something at the corner of the roof move when a bird flew past.

"Jim! Tim!"

"No big, mom," Jim beamed. "They're just computer-guided beam cannons. We have them set to stun for now. But if anything else shows, we can amp the current exponentially…."

"…..And pretty much vaporize anything coming our way," Tim finished.

"You do know your sister is on her way back?"

"She's fine. The Roth has EM shielding that's coded for safe passage through the EM umbrella that we just expanded to cover the town."

"The…whole...town," Monique squeaked.

"Well, we had to do something, or those robots would be swarming the whole city," Jim complained. "This way, we shut down every one of them inside the shield."

"And keep any more from trying to get inside," Tim added. "Plus, with our with our beam cannons now operational, anything not programmed for safe passage will get blasted before it can blink."

"And you programmed it for….?"

"Flying assassins. Funky villains. That sort of thing. Don't worry. We remembered to put all the neighbors in the database as NPOs."

Ann rolled her eyes.

"Just watch for your sister. I'm really worried about how far this is going."

"So are we," Jim sputtered. "It's why we fired up the nano-fusion generator."

_"Fusion…..generator,"_ she gaped.

"No big," Tim assured her. "Dad checked all our calculations. It's cool. Right now, Middleton is protected from anything anyone could throw at us. And we're just getting started."

"Dr. Possible," Monique asked as they headed back downstairs. Ann's face a study between pride and terror.

"They have improved," she murmured more to herself than not. "Their inventions hardly ever explode any more."

"Hardly ever," Monique squeaked, then realized what she was thinking.

There was an experimental alien reactor under their house.

A big one from the sounds she had been hearing.

Suddenly, she wished she was in Paris. Very, very, very far from Middleton.

**KP**

"Kim," Shego frowned, staring at her dash. "What's that?"

"We have something incoming from the northwest," Kim frowned as she realized it was heading right at Middleton, and well ahead of them. "It's not an aircraft," she said, eyeing the small blip. "It looks more like…."

"KP," Ron asked.

"Missile," she shouted, and suddenly dove behind a range of mountains even as she amped the small car's shields to maximum.

"Hold on," she shouted even as the front wheels hit the rough ground just before a blinding light filled much of the sky, and a shockwave hit the small car in spite of their shielding, spinning it around five times before it finally settled down on all four tires.

Smoke filled the interior as equipment sparked, and shorted, and the interior lighting seemed to dim as the dash went dark, and the digital controls flickered before finally going out.

"What the hell was that," Shego sputtered.

"You know what it was," Kim said somberly as she sat behind the wheel, hands all but glued to the thing as she just stared at the darkening skies to the southwest. "They just nuked Middleton. They actually nuked….home," she said quietly.

"No way," Ron rasped.

Sparrow said nothing. Looking pale and shocked herself.

"How…? How did we survive," the younger girl finally asked.

"I recognized the signature in time to put the mountains between us and the explosion," Kim said. "Fortunately, Wade's shields were strong enough to save us from the shockwave."

"It doesn't look like we're going any farther," Shego said grimly.

"Just….wait a minute," she told the green-skinned woman.

Lifting her Kimmunicator, she flipped it on, and tapped something.

"No discernible radiation. The shields filtered it all out. So, no worry there."

"But how long. We have to….."

The dash lights came back on, and the controls all flickered back to life even as Shego spoke.

"Spanking. The auxiliary's are rebooting the main systems. Just like Wade said they would."

Shego just stared at her.

"Are you….?"

"We have to see what happened," Kim said grimly, throwing another switch as she put the vehicle back into gear. "Too bad the EM band frequencies are going to be overwhelmed for a while. We won't be getting any communications this close to the detonation."

Even as the small car rose back into the air, Ron clutching the back of Shego's seat as he leaned forward to stare over the mountain range, the passengers couldn't help but gape.

Kim burst into laughter as she saw the shimmering, translucent dome that covered the entire city below on the other side of the mountains.

"They did it!"

"Who did what," Ron sputtered, looking too relieved to care even as he questioned her.

"The tweebs. They were working on that Lorwardian reactor they salvaged for years. They must have got it working, and put up their own shield. They saved the town," Kim laughed as she headed right for the dome.

"Uh, doesn't that mean we can't….?"

The car slide right through the translucent dome like two soap bubbles merging.

Shego just stared.

"I'm not even going to ask," the woman muttered at her ever surprising, if unlikely daughter.

"No big," she grinned as she headed for her house. "The tweebs obviously synchronized our EM frequency to create a simultaneous spectral allignment that allowed…."

"You know what? Just say it worked. 'Kay," Shego asked.

"I'm with her," Ron agreed.

"It definitely worked," Kim laughed.

Then stopped.

"Whoa," Ron murmured as they flew over the town. "Look at all the Bebes."

"And I thought it was just loopy bird-freaks after you, Princess."

"Someone is seriously playing hardball," Ron realized. "We have to find that island."

"Agreed. I'm betting that all this was just to take us, and…. Wait, not that we aren't all that, but why just us?"

"Kim?"

Even as she looked, she realized something.

"That's GJ. Dr. Director must have moved her regional HQ here when all this started," she realized as she saw a fleet of VTOLs near the Middleton Science Center as they flew over the city.

"Aside from you," Shego murmured, "Why would the harpy personally come here, and invest so much manpower in….."

"It's here," Sparrow realized.

"What's here?"

"The Galactic Codex," she told them. "I just remembered it. Mr. Gray has been after it for years, but it keeps getting moved. Then, he decided if he couldn't actually get it, he would destroy it so no one else could use it."

"And this Codex is….?"

"It's trouble," Kim told Shego. "Remember the Lorwardians?"

"How could I forget," the woman shuddered.

"Dr. Director and I were with dad when we first inspected the wreckage. We found their computer core. Intact."

"When you say….?"

"Information that we had only just started deciphering at the time indicated the core had more than just navigational charts of our galaxy. It had charts from dozens of unknown galaxies. It also had records on hundreds of other species, sentient and nonsentient, and…."

"Weapons," Shego guessed.

"Goes without saying." Ron agreed.

"Weapons," Kim nodded. "The kind that could conceivably shatter the globe. All three of us agreed to keep it quiet, and hidden. Even the military wasn't supposed to know. Especially the military. There was nothing that could really help anyone, but…."

"We get it," Shego murmured.

"He figured out you had it. That you and Dr. Director were passing it around. That's why he let Kondor target you. He….really hates you. That, and he's afraid you might actually stop him."

"From what?"

Sparrow eyed the group as they flew over MSC, and banked around to head for Kim's house.

"I don't know. I swear," she told them. "I only knew he had plans for something big. Something he called….the Hive. It was the heart of all his plans. I don't know any more. He….never trusted me with more."

"I believe her," Ron said quietly.

Even as they neared her house, Kim glanced to the left, and saw a grinning face coming at them.

"Time to die, little girl," the winged man shrieked, diving right at her with a rocket launcher aimed at her window.

"Don't do it," she tried to shout, even as he fired almost pointblank at her.

Kondor screamed as the two rounds fired almost simultaneously hit the car's shields, rocking the gyros slightly, but then sending the explosive backlash right back into his face. The stunned flyer plummeted from over three hundred feet straight down.

Kim turned instantly, banking to see him hit not hard ground, but in a large pool, splashing heavily, but sinking almost at once.

"He's going to drown," Kim realized when the assassin made no move to save himself. "He must have been knocked out."

"Good," Shego spat.

Kim shot her a look, and shook her head as she aimed the car at the pool.

"Kim, if you try to save him, he might only be suckering you," Ron cautioned her.

"I know that. But I can't let him just drown. Besides, he might know more than Sparrow about what's going on."

She stopped the car just four feet over the pool, hovering in midair.

"I'll go," Shego stopped her when she started to move.

"No need," Kim told her. "What? I'm not naïve, guys," she sputtered, and finished reaching for the button she rarely needed, and pressed on the underside of the dash.

A small grapple exploded from the front of the car, flashed downward, and grabbed one of Kondor's legs. Even as it did, a wire net exploded out of the housing of the grapple's base, and wrapped snugly around the body now being reeled up out of the pool.

"Now that is cool," Ron grinned. "I need one of those for my….. Oh, right. Well, for my _next_ jet," he decided.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Ron," Kim sighed. "I shut down your defense shields to get Sparrow out, and while I left the auto-defenses on, I didn't think about the shields. I didn't think…."

"No big. I don't think Yori liked it anyway. There wasn't much room for her bags."

Kim grinned, knowing that Yori did like to pack for…..anything.

"Let's get this guy somewhere we can check him over, and question him," Shego suggested.

"My house."

"Your house? Not your GJ buddies?"

"We still don't know how many of those with Dr. Director might be plants," Kim reminded her.

"Couldn't be many. Why would he kill his own people?"

"Let's see. Two…no, three bad birdies. His own men at the Pentagon. All these Bebes he left behind to be nuked. I get the feeling that this guy doesn't give a damn about anyone," Ron stated.

"Oh. Yeah, it is looking that way," Shego had to agree as the Roth rose again, and Kim headed for the Possible house.

"Whoa," Shego remarked again when they neared the block where Kim's house set. "Bebe Central," she exclaimed, seeing the sheer volume of Bebes laying around the block, and the house. And more lined up as if on their way before their connection to whatever controlled them broke.

Even as she landed, the front door opened, and her mother stepped out.

"Kim! Thank heavens you're safe. When that missile exploded, we feared the worst."

"We were out of range," Kim assured her as she blushed when her mom just hugged her, and held on. "Looks like the boys actually pulled through for once."

"Hey," twin voices complained. "We're getting pretty good. Remember who upgraded your car," Tim finished for them.

"And I ferociously appreciate that. It really came through for us," she told them as she approached the limp figure in the net yet to recover.

"Is that….?"

"Step back," Crash told them, coming forward through the maze of Bebes with a suspicious looking tuning fork in his hand. "We'll handle him, Possible," the agent declared.

"Where's your buddies," Shego grinned.

"On their way. Dash may need some medical care, though. He got hit pretty hard when these….things blew into town. Without warning," he added, eyeing Kim indignantly.

"Trust me, Agent Cranston," Kim told him, "No one saw them coming. But this guy is out of it for now. He took two RPG's to the face trying to shoot me down."

The agent eyed the winged man who looked scorched, sodden, but otherwise whole, and complained, "And all he got was wet?"

"He fell into a swimming pool. I fished him out, and he seems okay. Just out cold for now. We were going to try to interrogate him. We think something is going on beyond the attempts on my life."

"You mean like the tactical nuke someone just tried to drop on our heads," Dash Damon complained as he limped up to them, leaning heavily on Burn's shoulder.

"You are hurt," Ann realized. "Over here," the surgeon waved them to the stoop. "I'll check those head wounds."

"It's worse than it looks, ma'am," the man smiled faintly. "I just had to play dead while those da…. Darn robots walked over me. Didn't think even I could survive fighting all of them."

"They are tough," Kim agreed.

"So, what is going on now, Possible," Burn asked.

Even as he spoke, a sleek, black and red VTOL settled down behind the Roth, crushing quite a few Bebes as it landed.

"Can we go now," a strident tone demanded as Bonnie appeared in the door just then.

Kim looked around.

"I think it's safe enough for everyone to leave now," she agreed after seeing Dr. Director herself leaving the jet with Will Du.

"Kimberly," the man nodded stiffly. "I see you came through with your usual….reckless flair."

"Nice to see you, too, Agent Du," she growled back at him.

They stared at one another for a moment, then Dr. Director pointedly cleared her throat.

"We need to talk," she told Kim ironically.

"We have a few more pieces of the puzzle," Kim told her. "We're hoping Wings here can add a few more."

"For the 'terror of the skies,' he didn't do so well, did he," Will smirked.

"He tried to shoot me out of the sky," Kim explained.

"Wow, he is dim," the agent actually commented.

"Do you know who fired that nuke," Betty cut through the chatter as the families and friends came out of Kim's house by then, and tried to make sense of what was going on even as it became apparent that GJ agents were in the streets now, dismantling the deactivated Bebes to ensure they didn't reactivate.

"I'm betting its Gray again. Or….General Dillon Spare, as some call him."

"Wait," Betty frowned. "Spare is Gray?"

"You didn't know," Shego asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"No," she said. "But suddenly some things are making sense. A scary kind of sense."

"When you think something is scary, I'm suddenly worried," Shego complained.

"You should be," Betty told her bluntly.

Which was when Kondor suddenly came awake, and cursing.

_To Be Continued….._


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Origins**

**By LJ58**

**14**

"Is everything ready?"

"Almost," the Bebe reported as Mr. Gray, AKA General Dillon Spare walked into the shielded control room. "We have had disturbing reports from the primary target site."

"What happened," the lean, dour man demanded at once, his expression beyond grim.

"Unknown. Hive has lost contact with local contingent. We are still unable to access data."

"Do we have a satellite in position," he demanded as he turned to the consoles where another Bebe worked.

"Negative."

"Impossible. There should be….."

"The detonation knocked out all local surveillance," the Bebe reported. "It is possible that the electromagnetic flux has also debilitated our sisters," the Bebe said blandly.

He scowled.

"Then how is it you are receiving…reports of any kind," he demanded. "Disturbing, or otherwise?"

"The Bebes in the Capital reported that Global Justice is moving. There are multiple references to both Kim Possible, and the Aerie. Also, the Middleton Collective confirmed that Dr. Director was definitely on site before we lost contact."

"Then they might just be reacting to the detonation," he murmured.

"Sir," another Bebe reported. "We have a new satellite reaching orbital sync. We should be able to access long-range scans in two minutes," he was told.

"Good. I want to see…"

"Impossible," a new voice rasped a moment later as two small fists slammed down on a console, warping the steel housing. "Impossible!"

Gray turned to the main monitor, and gaped himself.

"How…..? How is this possible," he demanded, staring at the untouched image of Middleton sprawling across the surface of a region that should have been turned to ash. "How," he thundered.

"Kim Possible," every Bebe in the room echoed as one.

Mr. Gray literally howled at the name.

**KP**

"So, the frequencies are all the same," Kim asked Dr. Director who was currently on the split-screen of her dash-Kimmunicator even as the Roth arched high over the planet, thrusters roaring at peak velocity as the gyros fought the speed and angle she was pushing.

"Definitely, Kimberly," the one-eyed woman told her. "And from what we have discerned, the Aerie was always a cover for the building of the Hive. Not half of what they were budgeted went into a sinkhole we now believe is the Hive."

"So, let me get this straight? Someone in the upper levels actually backed the rebuilding of Doc's loopy tin-cans, and built them a spiffy lair all their own?"

"There are so many bizarro implications here that I'm just afraid to say anything," Kim complained.

"Agreed. One thing we do know, Gray, or General Spare, is definitely after more than ruling a world if he is so quick to launch nukes on American soil. We have to shut him down fast, and hard. Whatever it takes."

"Agreed," Shego told the woman, still not liking her, but having to admit that this was one time even she couldn't sit on the sidelines.

Not this time.

"Any word on Kondor," Kim asked.

"Not yet. We still have every available resource out looking, but…. It looks like he made a clean getaway."

Kim frowned at that one.

"So, we still have bird-boy out there? The government wants us dead for reasons we still don't know, and now there is a killer army of Bebes out there led by a fruitcake," Shego complained.

"Yep. Sounds like business as usual," Kim grinned. "Should be fun."

"You, woman, are nuts," Shego complained all the more.

"Wade?"

"I just sent the new upgrades to your body armor through the wireless server to help with the Bebes, Kim," he told her. "Meanwhile, GJ is….twenty minutes out, and you have Ron's group now just five minutes from rendezvous. You're up," the young genius told her.

Kim nodded, aimed the nose of the Roth down at the planet below when she noted her apogee, and declared, "Then here we go."

"God help us," Shego hissed, and held to her seat as the small car plummeted down at top speed.

**KP**

_Two Hours Ago…_

"This is what everyone was freaking over," Tim complained as he eyed Konner as he glared up at him out of the confines of the net.

"You think you've caught me," the man in the net sneered. "More like I've caught you," he laughed, and Kim and Shego both moved as the man's dark wings suddenly flared out, straining the metallic net even as he spoke.

"Move it," Kim shouted at Will, shoving him back even as she raised a force field to protect her family behind her.

Shego grabbed Dr. Director in the same instant, and hissed as four feathered darts struck her low in the back even as Kondor's straining wings flared, and pushed right through the net as the metallic edging on his outer ribs sliced through with ease.

"How about that," he sneered, immediately launching himself into the air, flying off with a mocking laugh. "I got you after all, Possible. Not so great now, are you?"

Kim glowered, looked down, and pulled the single black-feathered dart from her right ankle, and instinctively flung it right back at him.

"Catch this, bird-boy!"

Shego shouted that even as plasma balls began to fly, but he dodged them all, and flew off as Ron ran over to Kim's side as she knelt to inspect her ankle.

"Kim, are you okay? What did he….?"

"Relax, I'm fine. I'm not sure why," she admitted, rubbing the sore spot where she had been hit, "But I don't feel anything."

"Shego," Dr. Director turned her around, and pulled out the four darts. "What about you?"

"Me? You're kidding, right? My blood is laced with raw energy. You think a little homemade poison is going to bother me? But, Kim, are you really….?"

"I'm fine," she nodded, standing up. "I barely even felt the sting, and then it was just….gone."

"Why'd you throw that thing back," Jim asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be kind of like….spitting on a fish?"

Kim shrugged at both boys.

"I just wondered if he was immune to his own toxins," she told them.

"Well, he didn't like plasma," Shego sniggered. "Better get Nerdlinger to check you out anyway, though. Just in case."

"Good idea," James agreed as he finished checking over everyone else to ensure nothing did get past Kim when that flying psychopath had taken off.

"Should have let him drown," Shego muttered as Betty plucked the darts from her back.

"Never mind. We need to get to the heart of this matter. Gray. Or Spare. Or whoever he is," Kim huffed, eyeing Betty, "Is obviously pushing toward something major. We think the Hive may be on that island Ron visited earlier. Dr. Director, we need the coordinates, and probably backup if, as I'm guessing, it proves to be this Hive, which is starting to look like a new Bebe Central."

"Unfortunately, that makes too much sense to ignore. I need to see to moving the Codex again, and then we'll get to work. Ronald," she turned to him. "You might want to call in anyone you have in the area, too. I have the feeling we're going to need all the help we can get on this one."

"You can't do that frequency thing again," Ron asked Kim.

"Too many alternating bands," she shook her head as she opened the Kimmunicator to call Wade.

"Which is why we went straight to the electromagnetic shield instead of trying to find a single frequency," Jim crowed.

"Why jam when you can block," Tim agreed.

"Total shutdown," the boys said as one, high-fiving one another.

"Freaks," Bonnie huffed, and stormed away only after she was certain it was genuinely safe.

"Some things never change," Ron sighed as he glanced after her.

"No, they don't. Do they," Kim sighed, then frowned thoughtfully.

"Kim?"

"I think that's it. This isn't about Gray. We've been assuming he's using the Bebes."

"Well, duh," Ron nodded.

"But, remember, they have their own agenda. What if they're the ones using him?"

Ron frowned.

"Then what would they…want," he said, faltering as he remembered a few of their past encounters. "Oh, snap."

"Exactly. From the start they always wanted a perfect world. One without imperfections in it. Without….."

"Humans," Shego concluded. "Suddenly, I'm more worried than ever."

"So, willingly, or not, this nut job is helping the Bebes try to start something that will wipe out mankind as a whole," Dr. Anne Possible exclaimed as she listened to them.

"Unfortuantely, that makes too much sense," Will agreed. "We have to move now. If they think they neutralized us here, they'll be moving forward with whatever they have planned."

"They'll be doing that all the same if they figure out they failed," Betty pointed out. "Dr. Possible,' she said, turning to James. "We can't waste time here. I'm having the Codex delivered to you, and I'm asking you to safeguard it until our return. We have to go now."

"No problem," he grinned. "Go get them, kiddo," he beamed at his daughter.

"Wade," Kim said even as they spoke when he appeared. "Did you get that?"

"I did, and I have to agree. And don't worry about the toxins. I scanned you when you beeped," the young genius told her. "Your metabolism is cranking up again, and you have more antibodies being produced than I've ever seen. Right now, you couldn't catch a cold with the way your antibodies look."

"Good. We're about to charge into a possible nest of new Bebes," she added. "Tell me you have something for me."

"I'm working on it," he told her.

"Work fast, we're moving now. Dr. Director, I'll leave now, and come in from above. That's what they'll expect, so maybe you guys can sneak in while I distract them."

"While we distract them," Shego told her. "No way are you running in without backup, Princess."

"Speaking of backup," Betty said, eyeing the hitherto silent Team Impossible.

Burn groaned.

"We're going to need bigger guns," he predicted.

"Speaking of bigger guns," Jim and Tim grinned at them.

**KP**

"If they're underground, why are we coming in from above?"

"Two reasons," Kim told Shego.

"Only two," the green-skinned woman asked sardonically.

"Yep," Kim smiled. "First, they'll be expecting it."

"And that's a good thing how?"

"Because they'll think they know what we're doing because we look like we're doing what they expect."

Shego stared hard at her.

"You do know you're starting to sound like Drew now. Right?"

Kim only chortled.

"Not really. We're also the distraction this time. Everyone will be so focused on us, I'm hoping they don't see the guys coming."

"Which guys? You only have a ton of backup following us this time? I don't get the game plan here. This looks like another one of your crazy 'jump in, and see what happens' plans," she complained.

"And just look how well those always worked," Kim grinned.

"Yeah," Shego drawled.

"Besides, why we might be distracting, I'm also hoping we will be making enough noise to bring out whoever, or whatever is really behind all this so we can take them all out in one blow."

"Because Team Dimwit is supposed to be really that great?"

"I'm thinking between them, Ron, and Dr. Director, we'll be okay."

"And if not," she asked.

"Then we go with my secret weapon."

"What secret weapon."

"You'll figure it out. We're going in, Wade," she transmitted.

"Roger. Everyone is inbound, and so far it doesn't look like they've spotted you."

"How could they not?"

"Stealth-tech. I running all we have, and hoping we can jump out and surprise them."

"What happened to the distraction," Shego frowned as her hands tightened on the seat, noting the ground was coming up really, really fast now.

"How rattled do you think they're going to be when we appear right over their heads, and start tearing things up? I'd say we're going to be a really big distraction in just a very few seconds."

"By popping in, and saying 'boo?'"

"Not quite," Kim said, and flipped a switch on the dash that opened a topographical overlay even as she banked, and swooped low over the trees, the sounds o the branches hitting the undercarriage as they pulled out of the dive that close enough to make Shego cringe.

"Locking mini-missiles on all notable heat sources," Kim told her, tapping buttons on the exposed console.

"What?"

"They have to be power or venting for whatever is down there," Kim told her reasonably. "So, here comes the distraction," she said, and pushed the master arm switch even as she headed for the central location Wade's scans suggested.

All around them, vapor trails began to end to end in surprisingly huge explosions.

"Spanking," Kim grinned, eyes lit up with a peculiar glee as Shego just stared at her.

**KP**

"It cannot be," Mr. Gray swore as he just made out the hazy curtain that protected the small city. "How? How can one, common female be so…? So…."

"She is Kim Possible," the grim, cold-eyed woman across the room spat. "As predicted, she is proving to be the singular obstacle to the success of our ploy. We must again refocus our efforts toward her termination if we are to succeed….."

The entire complex seemed to vibrate for a moment, and she turned to stare right at him as he glowered.

"What now?"

"She is here," the woman in dark blue declared as she walked forward. "She has located the Hive."

"All units. Deploy, and terminate Kim Possible," Mr. Gray shouted into the microphone near his post. "Bring me that woman's head!"

The complex rocked again, and the woman turned to study the equipment around them.

"Power levels are dropping. Our solar-generators have been compromised. Activate all auxiliary generators," she ordered the Bebes still on station.

"Understood. Activating all standby systems."

"Surface generators are only at thirty-four percent," another Bebe reported. "Nineteen primary power cores have been destroyed or damaged. Human drones are in danger due to destruction of primary air recycling stations. Suggest human evacuation now."

"Just have them fix the damn things."

"Impossible. Destruction is complete. Full replacement of components and electronic relays now necessary."

"What is she doing?"

"I think it would be obvious," the woman standing at the far side of the room studying the readouts told him curtly. "She is challenging us. Your winged assassin obviously failed, and led her right to us."

"Impossible," he spat. "The plan was perfect. Foolproof. This is impossible!"

"That's what I used to say," a smirking woman in green and black drawled as she abruptly dropped from an overhead duct. "Gotta say, glad I'm not the only one she drives nuts."

"You know what they say," Ron drawled, dropping behind her.

"Anything is possible," Kim herself drawled as she kicked in the door behind Mr. Gray, who spun around, looking less than composed now.

"Kim Possible," he growled in barely subdued fury. "But you were…. How did you….?"

"As projected. Kim Possible remains the number one threat against the success of our Hive," the woman stepped forward, her tone low and unemotional.

"Let me guess. A new queen," Shego huffed as the three moved toward the eerily lifelike android that stepped up beside Mr. Gray.

"Incorrect. I am not merely a queen. I am Bebe Prime. And I….am perfect," she said with a cold smirk as all around them, Bebes began to fill the room. All of them armed and aiming their weapons at Kim. "Kim Possible. Prepare to be deactivated."

_To Be Concluded…._


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Origins**

**By LJ58**

**15**

"Now what," Shego demanded as the Roth flew off on autopilot, still dropping mini-missiles all around them as they ran for the primary conduit Wade had picked out from the thermal scans he had run while they were en route to the island.

"Guess," she said, activating her armor that gave her access to a laser in her left fingertip to open the vent shaft before them.

"Isn't this likely too obvious even for you," she complained.

"Probably. Which is why you're going."

"Me?"

"Don't forget me," Ron said, running up behind them, waving on a band of black-clad ninja who spread out to face the Bebes starting to appear from hidden lifts even as a few human defenders popped up as well even as Global Justice's mini-subs and jets began landing nearby to start their own assault.

"Ron, you go with Shego. They may have the shafts booby-trapped if they expect us. I'll go right through the front door, and take them by surprise. Ready?"

Ron flashed a thumb's up, and Shego frowned.

"Why can't I…?"

"Ever think you'd be the sidekick," Ron asked, and then jumped into the open air duct before the sputtering woman could reply.

They ended up tripping two traps, evading three others, and then finally dropped down into the main chamber where Gray himself was ranting almost as well as Drakken ever did when Kim came crashing right through the door on cue.

Shego was grinning even as the weird Bebe turned on them, and suddenly Bebes were lining up out of nowhere, and all of them were aiming very serious tech at them.

"Uh, Kimmie, tell you had a plan for this…..sitch," Shego rasped, knowing even she was going to be pressed with this kind of situation.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Kim told her, flashing a smile her way.

The man speaking to the almost humanoid Bebe spun at the sound of them, and gaped.

"Impossible," he spat. "This is impossible!" He was saying even as he turned.

"That's just what I used to say," the smirking woman in green and black drawled as she seemed to pose there after she had abruptly dropped from an overhead duct. "Gotta say, glad I'm not the only one she drives nuts."

"You know what they say," Ron drawled, standing just behind her as he spoke.

"Anything is possible," Kim herself drawled after she had just kicked in the door behind Mr. Gray, who was looking less than composed now.

"Kim Possible," he growled in barely subdued fury. "But you were…. How did you….?"

"As projected. Kim Possible remains the number one threat against the success of our Hive," the woman stepped forward, her tone low and unemotional.

"Let me guess. A new queen," Shego huffed as the three moved toward the eerily lifelike android that stepped up beside Mr. Gray.

"Incorrect. I am not merely a queen. I am Bebe Prime. And I….am perfect," she said with a cold smirk as all around them, Bebes began to fill the room. All of them armed and aiming their weapons at Kim. "Prepare to be deactivated."

"It's never easy," Ron sighed, and took a martial stance. "So, how about that plan, KP? I'm thinking we could stand a little help with the odds here just now."

"All we have to do is take them out. Because they are not getting off this island," Kim told him, and activated her battle suit even as she lunged forward, easily knocking Mr. Gray unconscious even before tumbling forward, and launching a simultaneous flurry at the human-looking Bebe.

To no one's surprise, the new Bebe countered every attack, and proved surprisingly fluid doing it.

"Whoa," Shego growled, catching some of that attack before she was suddenly surrounded, and warmed by a rush of armed Bebes herself. "Someone got some serious upgrades!"

"She's not the only one," Kim declared, ducking the few firing at her only to have their lasers bounce off her shield, devastating their own equipment. Just as they bounced off the others' shields, several bolts almost striking the unconscious general laying sprawled on the battlefield made of the control center.

"Cease firing," Bebe Prime ordered even as she pressed Kim. "They may deflect our energy beams, but they cannot stop…"

Kim ducked, rolled back, and slammed a fist into, and suddenly through one of the Bebes trying to ambush her from behind.

The steel skull warped, imploded, and went flying.

"Spanking," Kim cheered, and continued to hammer those that tried to keep her back from the now glaring Bebe Prime.

"You just have to show off," Shego complained. "When did you start getting stronger than me," the green-skinned woman complained.

"Uh, just now, I think," she admitted, and went to work dismantling anything that got within reach as she continued to try to reach Bebe Prime.

Meanwhile, Shego and Ron, using their own weapons and skills, continued to decimate the ranks of the single-minded robots that were trying to swarm them. Be it plasma, or his now inestimable skills with the mystic blade he had summoned, the pair were starting to leave heaps of ruined robots around them. Only more replaced them even as they fell, and the newcomers were not stopping.

"Where are all these things coming from," Shego complained when she tried to take a breather, and almost had her own head taken off.

"Careful, Shego," Kim cautioned her. "You can't relax around these things."

"You know, someday I really need to thank Drew properly for creating these damn bots!"

Kim only laughed as she continued to fight, finding a strange kind of pleasure in doing what she did best alongside her former sidekick, and the woman she had since learned was her own true mother. She only winked when Shego demanded if she had a real plan beyond just hammering things until they broke.

"Ears, Shego. You know what they say….?"

Even as she was about to launch a quip likely to make her respond with a typically sardonically comment, something around them shuddered violently as the entire complex vibrated from the force of the explosion that sent smoke and debris spilling all around them.

"Boys," Kim called out, opening a frequency. "Tell me that one was you?"

"Piece of cake," a familiar voice came over their shared coms.

"We're on our way, Miss Possible," another familiar voice replied after Wego had answered, making Shego gape.

"Is that….?"

"Well, when Betty called them in, I knew the best way to use them was to keep them hidden," Kim grinned as the ranks of the reinforcements began to dramatically thin. "So I had Wade outfit them all in stealth suits, and then had Betty sneak them in so they could follow us in to find whatever was powering this place, or shut down any likely manufacturing hubs."

"As calculated," Bebe Prime hissed as she stepped forward again. "Kim Possible still remains the primary threat to Bebes' perfection," the android complained again. Then lifted both arms to point at her. "But not for much longer."

"Kim, down," Shego shouted, and lunged to knock her aside even as she was trying to stop three new Bebes at once from holding her back from the Prime.

Even as she lunged, powerful beams flashed, and slammed into the former felon, smashing her across the room, and slamming her into a broken monitor that shattered all the more as her body impacted hard before bouncing to the floor.

"Shego!"

"Kim, look out," Ron called, but couldn't reach her as the near-human Prime again aimed at her as Kim turned to check on Shego who wasn't moving.

The redhead howled as two powerful beams slammed into her back, energy crackling all around her as she was slammed into a console that kept her from being forced anywhere. She slumped briefly, then began turning to stare at the robot, and bared her teeth as the energy kept crackling around her. The air itself seemed to seethe with energy as she slowly straightened up, and while the robot was no longer firing at her, Kim continued to be bathed in a hissing and crackling cocoon of blinding energy that all but glowed bluish-white with power.

"KP?"

"You…..are going to pay…..for what you did…..to my mother," she shouted, and leapt up, all but flying across the room to arch down, fists cocked, and trailing electrical discharges of glowing energies that encircled her fists as she slammed into the Bebe Prime's own shields.

And tore through them like they were tissue.

"Never….!"

A fist slammed into a joint, shattering the right shoulder.

"Touch…..!"

Another stuck the midsection, smashing through faux flesh, and exposing the intricate circuitry within.

"My _mother_," she roared, and grabbed the Bebe's humanoid head, and ripped it off her torso.

The robot screamed in a remarkably lifelike voice, but only wires and hydraulic fluid spilled from the artificial construct as the body slowly toppled over while Kim glared into the flickering orbs as the Bebe continued to glare up at her.

"Whoa," Shego's familiar if weary voice murmured from behind her. "Might want to amp down, Princess. I don't think we want to end up barbequed here," she commented as she limped toward her.

"Shego," Kim smiled broadly as she turned to face her, tossing the Prime's head aside. "You're all right?"

"Definitely a matter of perspective," she grinned, brushing at her own scorched uniform, but let Kim hug her even as the redhead's electrical energies faded from around her lean, willowy frame. "But I think you just let loose whatever that crazed bat tried to keep from you. Even I never _glowed_ like that!"

Kim only laughed, and hugged her again.

"I think we pretty much have the locals contained. If the tweebs did their part, all we have to do is mop up, and this threat may be done."

"Tweebs," Ron asked.

"Shego," Hego appeared at the head of her familiar, and colorfully clad brothers. "Are you okay? We heard….."

Hego turned to eyed the room filled with heaps of shattered Bebes.

"Impressive, sis," the big blue hero grinned at her.

"Don't give me all the credit. Kim here….."

"Do you really think… It would be… So easy," Bebe Prime's head asked as they all glanced toward the severed head. "Bebe Prime is perfect. Bebe Prime is everywhere. Even now, I am downloading my AI into every computer interface on the planet. Even now, I am interfacing with every military system on the globe. And beyond. Very soon….your imperfect species will….. Will….. Will….."

"Something wrong," Kim smirked.

"Im….p-possible," the fractured head sputtered. "How…..?"

Kim smiled, and walked over to pick up the skull again.

"I guessed you might have a failsafe. So I had the tweebs sneak into my car, follow us with their EM shield, and put it up over the island once we were all in place. Nothing in, or out, until I allow it. Including you."

The Bebe's eyes twitch.

"You….. Even you….. This is….. Imposssssssss…"

Kim tossed the skull to Hego.

"Want to finish the job," she asked.

The man nodded, and simply closed his hands. Crushing the metal skull between his powerful hands.

Even as General Spare slowly came back to life.

"What….happened," he frowned, and then turned to look around him. "Prime? What is your status? Bebes? Report!"

Then he turned as he clambered to his feet, and found himself facing Kim, and her team.

"Damn," he hissed.

"Let's talk," Kim smiled coldly.

"Damn," Dillon Spare hissed again. "You…. You should be dead. Severely injured at the least. How…..?"

"Haven't you heard, loser," Shego smirked. "She really is all that. By now, you should have realized that anything really is possible….."

Kim smirked as the man actually growled.

"Let's chat," Kim said again, and walked over, grabbed him by his collar, and slammed him down into a chair.

With one hand.

"Because, correct me if I am wrong, but it looked like you and the mechanical psycho were trying to kill everyone on the planet."

The general just glared.

"You can talk to me. Or you can talk to Ron. He's gotten very good at getting answers out of people," Kim told him with a nod toward the grim ninja that stared at him with cold, glittering eyes.

"It won't do you any good. The plan is still on track. Eventually, your shield has to come down, and when it does, the Prime's AI will transmit to every system available, and destroy the world as you know it."

"You're talking genocide," Hego swore. "Why would you help destroy your own race?"

"Not genocide. Not completely," the man smiled coldly. "But most of the unworthy will die. The survivors will be more….tractable. Amenable to proper leadership."

"Yours," Shego huffed.

"Bebe Prime's. She will use the survivors as labor to build a truly perfect world. I, of course, will be their liaison. Guiding the few who survive in accordance with Prime's vision of a perfected world. One where man and machine will finally mesh in a perfect, orderly society."

"Cuckoo," Shego muttered, twirling a finger around her temple.

"I am not crazy," Spare hissed. "It would work…. Will work. Once we were rid of you. That was why I built the Aerie. Refined the trained assassins that Dr. Foxx began. But you had to be better than they were. You were….too unpredictable. Too….gifted. If only you were on our side," he said, eyeing Kim. "We could have advanced our plans well beyond this minor setback," he crowed.

"Definitely nuts," Mego said, and walked over and stood beside him. "Anything else, Red? Or can we shut up the loon?"

"One last question," Kim said. "You know a lot of what is involved her. "Is Kondor really Dr. Foxx's kid?"

"Yes," he smirked. "When she realized she was pregnant, she tried to infuse the comet powers genetic matrix she initially isolated from you," he said, eyeing Shego, "Into her fetus. Only it didn't work as expected. He was deformed. A freak. And unstable, as well. That was why she fixated on creating a natural child born of your own flesh after she gave the freak to us for disposal."

"No," a hoarse voice spat, and a lean, dark figure dropped from the ceiling where he had been hiding. "You're lying! My mother loved me," Kondor shouted as he glared at the man.

"Your mother didn't love anything but her work," Dillon sneered. "Least of all a useless, freak like you. You could have been the best of our agents, but you let your own insanity cripple you. I doubt you would have lasted half so long if we had not bee guiding you all this time."

"Harsh," the Wegos murmured as Kondor turned to glare at Kim.

Then Shego.

"You're lying. I was always better than her. Than them. Always. Mom knew that. She knew I was better!"

"No, she didn't. Even after we learned you could use your wings for more than flight you were still…..common. The Aerie proved we could duplicate your abilities with greater efficiency. We didn't really need you."

"But….I was the leader! The best….!"

"You were a blind. Someone to use to dupe others we wanted distracted. You had some value as an assassin, but…..just barely. Frankly, Five is a better agent than you ever were."

"Who is he? Where is he? I'll fly rings around him! I'll tear him into pieces! I'll make him die so slowly he'll think he's in hell!"

"You? You couldn't even beat a single girl," Dillon laughed.

"You….."

Kondor turned to glare at Kim, then swung around in the same motion, launching over fifty feathered darts into Dillon's chest and face.

The man howled in agony, his flesh purpling, and turning raw even as he convulsed violently, and dropped to land in a fetal ball as he twitched, shuddered, and finally went utterly limp.

"Showed you," he huffed, scowling like a petulant child. "I showed you. I…."

"This guy is seriously deranged," Hego exclaimed after he dropped a fist atop his head, literally knocking him unconscious before he even hit the floor.

"I wonder," Kim murmured.

"KP?"

"I just had a thought. What if all those toxins are….affecting his mind? Maybe he really is poisoning himself. Just slowly, and by degrees?"

"That would explain a few things. But let's face it, Princess," Shego told her, looking down at the unconscious birdman. "This guy is seriously shy of a few marbles."

"From what I recall of Dr. Foxx, it runs in the family," Mego muttered.

"Yeah," Shego said, glancing at her sibling. "It does."

"Turn him over," Ron said somberly as he stepped forward, his right hand starting to glow.

An instant after Kim rolled him over on his stomach, the large, dark wings fell away from his back after Ron summoned the Lotus Blade, and effectively sliced the potentially deadly wings from his back, the elongated shoulder blades cauterized by the energy of the mystic blade.

"You don't think they'll grow back?"

"No," Kim murmured. "I noticed his scars earlier. He doesn't have a healing factor like you guys," Kim told Shego.

"You hope."

"I hope."

"Let's call the tweebs, and make sure the AI is really shut down, and can't go anywhere before we drop their shield," Ron suggested. "I'm ready to let GJ finish cleaning this one up."

"So am I," Shego muttered. "I've seen all the Bebes I ever care to see today."

"Is it really over," Hego asked Kim.

"Maybe. Without a control signal, the twins' shield should have shut down every Bebe off the island, which would leave them easy picking for our people out there. We still have to find out who else was working with Mr. Gray here, and shut them down."

"There's still a last member of the Aerie out there, too. And we still have to deal with Sparrow."

Kim nodded.

"One thing at a time. Let's get to work on shutting down what's left of this place."

"One it," the Wegos declared, and left the control room, already multiplying even as GJ agents began to appear in the corridors as they progressed through the complex once the Bebes were apparently neutralized, and left them only a few human guards to manage.

Kim paused to tie up Kondor, and dragged him after them.

"Just in case," she told Ron who eyed her.

"We should just put him back on ice. I don't think he's going to be of much use after today. Or much good, frankly," Shego huffed.

"Shame on you," Kim chided her. "How's he going to learn his lesson if he has to sleep his life away in cryo."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"You haven't forgotten Kim's all about saving everyone," Ron asked teasingly as Hego smirked at them.

Shego wisely said nothing as they met Dr. Director, and quickly filled her in on events.

**KP**

Kim yawned as she sat up, and looked around.

"Shego?"

"Hey. Awake already?"

"What time is it?" "Just after three. I expected you to sleep longer."

She yawned again, and eyed Shego.

"You didn't," she remarked, looking around the room that her mother kept ready for her in spite of her growing up, and moving out.

Then again, she did still spend a lot of time here.

"I just woke up a few minutes ago. I was getting ready to head out. Work tomorrow. And with all the cleanup yet to do, everyone is busy."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I can see that. You think Dr. Director can really help Conner?"

Shego sighed.

"Frankly, I'd be surprised if they didn't just stick him back in an ice cube. The guy still has major issues."

"Yeah," she murmured, remembering all too well how he came awake screaming how he would be avenged on all of them for maiming him. "I'm more worried about whoever this Five is, and who upgraded that Bebe Prime. We still don't have all the answers."

"You never do. Not in this business. Trust me on that one."

Kim sat on the edge of the bed, and looked up at her.

"So, are you going back into the business?"

"Not a chance? I was just watching your back, Princess. But I'm thinking you've got all the answers you need now. And all the power."

"The only thing I ever really needed was my friends. And my family. All of my family," Kim told her. That's what makes me good at what I do. Having my friends and family behind me. You guys… You are all what makes it possible for me to be….. Well, me."

Shego shook her head.

"Modest to the end. No wonder Drew hates you guys," Shego commented.

"I'm just glad we were able to get rid of that island of Bebes. I can't believe there were people willing to help them overthrow the world like that."

"Face it, Kim," Shego told her. "There are always people like that. I just hope your Dr. D finds all the puppets they had in place so they can't…."

Both women froze at the sound of Kim's distinctive Kimmunicator.

"Go, Wade," she said, holding up her wrist as she switched the device on.

"Sorry to wake you, Kim," Wade told her somberly, not seeing the expression on Shego's face. "We have a sitch in England. Gemini showed up with Professor Dementor, and they seem to be trying to take over the royal palace."

"I'm on my way," Kim said, jumping up now as she headed for her closet, grabbing for her mission clothes.

"Go get 'em, kid," Shego murmured with a faint smile, watching her car fly off a few minutes later.

_Never The End….._


End file.
